A New Heir
by LegendaryJeager97
Summary: Summary inside. Adopted from Assassin of War so no big changes will be made to the first three chapters everything after will be all orignal. Naruto Harem.
1. Chapter-1 Naruto Senju

**Sup everybody new story here and I hope you enjo** **y. Now I want you to know that this is a side story so I won't update it as much as Magmoria's son so please don't get mad at me. Also I want you all to know I do not own the first three chapters of this story as they belong to Assassin of War.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own the Naruto franchise**

* * *

 _Summary: He is the rightful heir to the forest, and one of the hidden leaf's best. However something happens and he goes missing. What happened? Where did he go, and is he okay? All of these will come to light, and the darkness. Naruto x Harem_

* * *

The Warring States Period,was once an extremely deadly time in history as conflicts perpetually arose between the nations which ruled the lands. Each nation was always fighting for more rights and land, but in order to see their goals accomplished they would need to rent the military might of the various shinobi clans that roamed the war torn , even amongst all of the shinobi clans, there were two that were synonymous with the Warring States Period _._ These two clans came to be feared far and wide as the two strongest. Senju and Uchiha. The two most powerful clans in all the world only rivaled by the Uzumaki...

Each clan had developed a deep hatred towards the other, and when one nation hired one of them, the rival nation would hire the other. It was a never ending cycle of death, hatred, and revenge that had blossomed between these people. Eventually after countless years of battle, two men arose to the forefront of their respective clans... Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Both were hailed as the strongest by their peers and enemies alike, but even with all of the power at their disposal they still couldn't protect what mattered to them the most; their siblings.

It was through the deaths of their siblings that had prompted a fateful meeting between the two as children, which in turn started a budding friendship. The more frequently they began to meet the more they began to open up to each other, and each explained a dream they wanted to see come to fruition. A world where peace reigned, and children lived full lives instead of losing them prematurely. Unfortunately, a friendship during this era of constant fighting could only last so long. Each boy eventually came to learn that their best friend was their clan's most hated enemy, and before long each boy began to fight one another.

The hope these two had represented was severed, and the cycle began once more as the Senju Clanand the Uchiha Clan began their long standing fighting once more. The fighting had begun to lessen between the two mighty clans after a decade of non-stop battles. Both leaders began to notice that their fellow members were starting to grow weary of spilling any more blood. It was at this point that Hashirama decided to take make the first move, and offered a truce to his longtime friend and rival, stating it was time to end this conflict. The Uchiha patriarch was the only person still pushing for conflict, as he was still bitter about losing his last remaining sibling.

It was only after one more fight between both clan leaders, and a demonstration of Hashirama's will, showing he was willing to kill himself in compensation for Izuna's death, that had finally swayed the Uchiha. A truce was soon signed between both leaders as Senju and Uchiha were now allies. Soon after the initial signing did another take place, as the leaders of the two clans went to meet with the Daimyō of _Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire)._ It was here in this land where the dream of two boys was finally going to see the light of day. All they had ever worked towards, for, had finally come true. Now no more children had to suffer.

* * *

Several years after the founding of Konoha

* * *

It had finally been accomplished. It was on this day, January 1st, that everything would change for the better. Not only for shinobi clans, but for any who wished to make a home in their new village. _Konohagakure no Sato, Village Hidden in the Leaves,_ the village that would change things. No longer were the two boys turned men chasing a dream, it was a reality. And they were living in it. Senju Hashirama had been chosen to be the Shodai Hokage, First Fire Shadow,by his fellow peers. However even with his selection and the creation of the village he only saw as a child, it paled in comparison to what he had just witnessed and what he was currently feeling. Uzumaki Mito, his wife, soul-mate, best friend, confidant, his other-half had just given birth to his son, his legacy...Senju Naruto. He would get to see his legacy grow alongside his village.

* * *

Four Years later

* * *

Four years had come and gone since the completion of the village making Konoha four years old, along with one Naruto Senju. He stood at 3ft even, and while anyone with a pair of eyes could easily recognize him for being the son of Mito and Hashirama, there were some differences. He had been born with his father's black hair that was beginning to show signs of growth, but if one looked close enough they could make out a darkish crimson hue as well. No doubt that was inherited from his mother. Another thing he gained from his mother were his violet eyes, but unlike Mito who did not have pupils his eyes did.

A light color adorned his skin which was similar to Mito's as well, and an oval face rounded out his physical traits. Today was the day he would receive the gift his father had been promising him; training. He wanted to be like his father and mother, and today he would be his first step towards that goal. "Naruto." a voice snapped him out of his excited daze.

He turned around to see the face of his father Hashirama walking towards him with a very warm look in his eyes, "Hello tou-chan!" Naruto greeted his father with a smile and bow. "What are you going to teach me?" he asked the man called the God of Shinobi, and father.

Hashirama merely smiled at his overenthusiastic son and ruffled up his hair, "Before we go into that, I need to ask you a question that will shape how I train you." he said to the boy. Naruto scowled at his father for messing up his hair and swatted his hand away. He began to calm himself so as to not get angry, it was a lesson taught to him early on, _'Take control of your emotions, don't let them control you.'_ it was taught to him by his uncle.

After calming himself he looked his father in the eye... "What is your question tou-chan?" he asked his father.

Hashirama smiled at him "What would you like to learn?" the man asked him.

Hashirama was patiently waiting for his son's response, and while waiting he had noticed how quickly his son had calmed himself, _"I'm very proud of you Naruto."_ he thought to himself.

Finally after a full minute of pondering, Naruto had his answer, "I want to learn a bit of everything." he said honestly.

The answer had honestly surprised him a bit, but he regained his composure and inwardly smiled to himself, _"It seems he wants to be like me..."_ Hashirama thought to himself. "So you want to be like your tou-chan." said Hashirama as ideas were already filling his mind as to what he could teach, along with some other teachers as well, to his son.

"What do you mean 'be like you'?" questioned the young Senju.

The man grinned "Simple really Naruto, I'm skilled in many shinobi aspects. And I'm at least proficient and have an understanding in those I don't." proclaimed the Senju leader with a bit of smugness.

"Wow." was the only word that came to the youngster's mind; he was in awe.

"Since you wish to learn a bit of everything, we will start small and gradually go up. I want you to be the best son, and in order to be the best only the best will teach you." stated the Shodai, and knew the next question his son would ask... It was literally two little words.

"Like who?" Naruto asked his father.

Hashirama grinned "Well your kaa-chan already laid claim to your fuinjutsu training, but in order to know more about that you will need to speak with her. Depending on what your affinities are, either Tobirama or myself will teach you ninjutsu, which might also correspond to either of us teaching you our personal style of taijutsu." he answered the young boy.

"Really? So depending on what affinity I have will determine what taijutsu either of you teach me?" he said eagerly.

Hashirama nodded "That's right, but that won't be for a few years. Genjutsu will be taught by someone who excels in the art even more than me." Hashirama stated, and couldn't blame his son for the look of disbelief.

"Who's better at it than you?" he asked his father with wide eyes.

"My baby sister, Tōka-chan!" he said as he praised his younger sibling.

Naruto was clearly surprised it was his aunt, "She's the best there is in the village?" he asked excitedly.

Hashirama nodded again "That's right." he told the boy.

"Cool." said Naruto as his family was really strong.

"You got that right." grinned Hashirama, "I'm not sure who would be suitable in teaching you kenjutsu, as I don't stick to one particular weapon. We'll just worry about that for later, and focus on what we have at hand." the man stated aloud. That would be a tricky thing to decide as he couldn't think of anyone else to teach him.

"Okay...so what are we going to be doing first?" Naruto asked as he began rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The older Senju grinned, "Chakra control, Shurikenjutsu, and physical training." he told the boy.

Naruto cocked his head to the side "Eh?" he asked in confusion which earned him a laugh from his dad.

* * *

Two years later

* * *

Two more years had passed in the blink of an eye for the village. Naruto, who is currently six years old, was awaiting his teacher. Much had been accomplished in the last two years for him in regards to his training with his father, and he was waiting to learn something new today.

– _Flashback –_

 _Naruto was absolutely giddy with excitement as today would be the day his father taught him something he had yearned for once he had seen it. Ninjutsu._ _It was understandable as to why he was so hyped up as doing nothing but chakra control and physical exercises tended to get old fast. Oh he knew those things were important, but he had wished they were like the other art he learned._ _Shurikenjutsu._ _His father had actually taught him a few techniques that did not require the use of chakra or elemental chakra, but instead relied more on control and skill. He was satisfied when he learned something, and then applied it to a real life situation._

 _However right now he was getting annoyed, "What's taking him so long?" Naruto knew how to be patient as his mother had all but ingrained manners into his mind and body. Many had stated that while looking more like his father, he thought more like his mother. It was a perfect balance of mind and power._ _Finally getting tired of waiting for his father, he got up off the ground, and went to the only place he felt his father would be at._ " _The Hokage office..."_

– _Hokage Office –_

 _Hashirama was grinning like a loon while looking at his brother. The reason for this was quite simple, he had somehow won a bet against his brother, and there he was doing his paperwork for him. And the best part was that the bet was for a few years!_ " _Looks like my gambling luck is on the rise." Hashirama said to himself._

" _What was that?" Tobirama growled._

" _Nothing." Hashirama said innocently._

" _Remind me again why I'm doing this for you?" Tobirama asked as he gave his brother the evil eye before looking away and signing a few papers._ _The older brother just brushed off the glare like it was nothing, and chuckled._

 _"Simple really Tobi. You lost the bet, and by losing your allowing me time to train my son while spending time with my family. Plus, I'm grooming you to take this position when I step down." he told his brother._ _Tobirama just sighed in exhaustion, but if one looked close enough they could see the small smile that tugged on his lips. He currently had no children of his own, so his nephew Naruto was like a son to him, and if by doing this would benefit him then he would persevere. Plus it did have it's upside..._

" _Even I will get to teach him something...depending on how today goes." Tobirama inwardly mused to himself before snapping out of it, and looking down only to start scowling again._

" _Shit!" Tobirama cursed extremely loud as he slammed his fist down on the desk in irritation. He absolutely loathed paperwork._ " _Tobi...you shouldn't curse so loudly. What if there were children around and they started saying that in front of their parents." chastised Hashirama, "We would have to give an explanation as to why they started cursing. And I for one don't wish to see an angry mother." the Shodai shivered at that thought._ " _Oh kami, what Mito-hime would do to me should she ever hear our son say that...or worse, repeat it in front of her." the Senju leader felt an ominous wind caress his very being at that moment which made him shiver._

" _Shit!" screeched out a high pitched voice._ _Both Senju brothers paled when they heard the tiny voice curse, and started to turn around very slowly while turning even whiter only to see who said it. They knew they were both in deep shit now as Naruto stood there by the door with an innocent grin on his face._ _Naruto wasn't quite sure what this 'Shit' word meant, but he sure had fun saying it, "Shit shit shit shit shit...SHIT!" Naruto repeated before shouting out the last one as loud as he could._ _Hashirama had lost all function of his body, and he began to whither away like a ghost who was wailing at the world. Even more so when he just heard his own son repeat the word five times in a row before yelling it out._

 _Naruto was laughing into his hands as his Tou-chan and Oji-san (Uncle) looked really funny right now, as they both had their mouths agape, and looked like paper floating in the wind. This was the reason his father was late; he was playing a game with his Oji-san. He wanted to play to..._ " _Can I play in your game?" Naruto asked and moved to stand next to his father. He mimicked his father and opened his mouth sideways and slowly started to sway his body from side to side._ _A few seconds passed before both brothers snapped out of their self induced stupors, and looked to their son and nephew respectively. They were glad the boys mother wasn't there or else they'd be dead._

 _Granted, what they just heard him say did not sit well with them for obvious reasons, but Naruto's current form managed to make them crack a small smile._ _Feeling his son had played enough, Hashirama snapped his son out of it, "Naruto, my son, what are you doing here?" he asked the boy._

 _The young Senju heir blinked at his father while looking up, "I came to get you so we could begin our training." he told his father._

" _I see...listen up Naruto, I don't ever want you to repeat the word you heard here today." spoke the father in an authoritative tone._

" _Why?" he asked innocently._

" _Because it's a bad word." his father told him seriously. That and he didn't want his wife to find out._

 _As soon as Naruto had heard the word 'bad', he knew he did something bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a bad word." he apologized._

" _That's okay son, just don't ever use that word in front of me or your Oji-chan again." he instructed._

 _Naruto nodded his head, "What about Kaa-chan or Tōka-oba-chan (Aunt)? Can I say it in front of them?" he asked._

 _If it was at all possible both men paled even further than before, "No!" both brothers answered quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation. They would get a beating from both women if they ever heard Naruto say that. They would no doubt ask him where he heard it, and he would name them the culprits._

" _Why?" he asked again._ _Tobirama was seriously starting to get annoyed by all the 'Why's', but held himself in check._

 _"That's what a child does Tobirama." he told himself, glad he didn't snap._ " _Listen Naruto, you just can't say that word to anyone...ever." he told the boy._

" _Why?" he asked a third time._ _Both of these men had fought in countless battles in their time, and had always come back exhausted every single time. But trying to explain to a five year old why he shouldn't say bad words was clearly much more exhausting by far. It was an uphill battle._ " _Look...how about I offer you one favor." the Senju leader offered, not only gaining his son's attention, but Tobirama's as well._

" _What kind of favor?" Naruto asked._

" _Hmm..." Hashirama thought about this for a moment before coming up with something he felt was adequate, "You can ask me for one favor, and it can be anything. It doesn't matter how ridiculous it sounds, I will try to accomplish it to the best of my ability." he explained, "How does that sound?" he asked the boy._

 _Naruto thought about it. It did sound like a good deal and he could ask for anything he wanted, "You got yourself a deal tou-chan." he said happily._ _Hashirama breathed out a sigh of relief, and was about to take his son away to start on his training, but then he heard Naruto speak up, "What about you?" Naruto asked his uncle._

 _Quickly turning around, Hashirama saw his son staring at his brother._ " _Are you going to offer me a favor to?" he asked the man._

"Whoa...where is this coming from. I know he didn't get this from me." _thought the Shodai in surprise as his son was blackmailing Tobirama,_ "Must have gotten it from Mito-hime." _he thought to himself._

" _Why you little..." Tobirama inwardly stopped himself, and regained his composure. It seemed his nephew was the only person besides his brother who could get under his skin. He looked directly into Naruto's eyes and found no form of greed but of curiousness. Huh well that was a surprise to say the least._

" _Little brat doesn't even know he's extorting me..." Tobi muttered to himself. "What do you want from me? A favor as well?" he asked and_ _Naruto nodded to him, "Another favor would be good." he told Tobirama._ _Tobirama sighed but nodded his head in his nephew's direction telling him he would owe him one. Both father and son soon left the office, and went back to their training ground._ " _Ah man...I have so much work to do, and then I have to go and train those other brats as well." Tobirama grumbled to himself before a smirk made it's way to his face, "Ah the wonders of shadow clones." he sighed in relief, it was good to have those thing around._

 _He performed the seal and made one copy of himself to stay in the office while he went to meet his students. "Maybe I can introduce them to Naruto at some point in the future..." he mused to himself. Life was good indeed with the shadow clones. However Tobirama learned something... he got all the knowledge they did when they dispelled._

 _xxx_

 _Naruto and his father had finally made it back to their training ground, "So...do you remember what I was going to teach you today?" Hashirama asked the boy._

" _Ninjutsu!" Naruto shouted excitedly._

" _Ah yes, ninjutsu. Take this then." the older Senju said as he gave his son a piece of paper, and explained just what would happen once he applied his chakra. "Go on son, apply some chakra." he said to the boy._ _Naruto nodded his head while completely focusing on the small paper in front of him. He applied some chakra and took notice as the paper immediately started to turn soggy but just as quickly started to turn to dust. He dropped the paper as something he wasn't expecting started to happen._

 _From the wet and earthen piece of paper, a small sapling began to take root signifying that Naruto not only had a very strong affinity towards Suiton and Doton, but Mokuton. It was through the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai wielded by Senju Hashirama that the foundations of Konoha had been built on. And it was a strong factor as to why he gained the title of Shodai along with the Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi)._ _Naruto turned his head in a robotic fashion to look at his father who also had a look of surprise, "I can't believe I have the same bloodline as you tou-chan!" he said excitedly._

" _I-I can see that... well aren't you full of surprises." Hashirama said shocked._

" _Tou-chan!" roared Naruto as he looked at his father, "I know what I want that favor to be!" Naruto said as he looked to his father._

 _The Senju patriarch arched an eyebrow, and already had a feeling as to what his child wanted to ask, "And that would be...?" he asked the boy._

" _I want to learn Mokuton ninjutsu!" Naruto shouted out._

 _Hashirama chuckled as he saw that one coming a mile away._ _"Sorry Naruto, but those techniques would require you to have some serious chakra control and lots of chakra." he told his son who got depressed, kinda like him when was a boy._ "

 _Aw..." Naruto pouted at this, and opened his mouth, "Shi-" he started to say._

 _However the young Senju's father blurred from his spot and appeared in front of his son with his hand over his mouth, "Now, now, no need to say that. You didn't let me finish, I said it would require those things, but I can teach you a technique in a few years." he offered hoping it would appease his son, and not earn the wrath of his wife... hopefully._

" _How many years?" Naruto asked his father._

 _Hashirama_ _held up four fingers, "Four years! I don't want to have to wait that long!" Naruto shouted._

Hashirama grinned " _Ah, but there is a very good reason for waiting. By the time those four years come around, your chakra control and chakra pool will have increased exponentially." Hashirama said._

 _"And I will be able to teach you whole lots of Mokuton techniques!" Hashirama exclaimed waving his hands around crazily._

" _Lots of techniques..." Naruto hummed at this. On the one hand he would need to wait, but when the waiting was done he would learn everything about this bloodline. He came to a decision, "I accept, and will wait four years." he told his father._

" _Good good. Which affinity would you like to learn?" Hashirama said as he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his son accept._

" _Suiton." Naruto told his father._

" _Suiton huh? Well Tobi is much better at it then I am, but he's currently busy at the moment." Hashirama muttered to himself._

" _Aw..." Naruto had caught what his father said, and was a bit sad he wouldn't learn his Suiton affinity yet._

 _Hashirama saw this and quickly spoke up, "I know I'm nowhere near Tobi's mastery of that affinity, but I wouldn't call myself a slouch in that department either you know." he said to the dark haired boy._

" _Then you can teach me this affinity?" he asked his father hopefully._

 _Hashirama nodded his head_ " _Sure can." he told his son._

 _Naruto grinned_ " _Alright! Let's not waste anymore time tou-chan!" Naruto shouted out towards his father as he ran off further into the woods, and towards a lake._ "

 _Hey! Wait for me!" he quickly ran to catch up to his son so they could finally get this underway._

– _Flashback End –_

" _Those were some good times..."_ Naruto inwardly smiled to himself.

The six year old's concentration was cut short as someone approached him. "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting. Shall we begin our lesson." said is uncle Tobirama as the favor had been called in by Naruto. Tobirama was tasked with teaching Naruto his own style of taijutsu while his older brother would teach his own students. He just prayed that his brother's aloof attitude wouldn't rub off on his students. " _It's only for a year..."_ he told himself. "By what your father relayed to me, your very proficient in your water affinity. Is this true?" he asked the young child.

"Hai!" Naruto said as he gave his uncle a nod of the head.

"Good then your transition to my style of taijutsu will go that much more smoothly." Tobirama stated.

"What's the style called. If you don't mind me asking?" Naruto said more as a statement than a question.

"No, no problem asking. The master I had studied under for a short time gave it this name... _Tai Chi._ " Tobirama said as he told his nephew about the style he would teach him in.

To Naruto the word was foreign, "Tai...Chi?" he sounded it out. Weird, but ok.

"That is correct. This style was taught to me a few years after your father became clan head, and I began to use it in conjunction with my water affinity." Tobirama said.

The young raven haired youth nodded his head, and stayed silent waiting for his uncle/teacher to continue, "It is considered a mix of soft and hard strikes. The soft side is called 'Pushing Hands'." Tobirama explained.

"Pushing hands?" asked Naruto eyeing his own hands.

Tobirama nodded his head "Yes, this form will allow you to understand the internal aspect of taijutsu as well as teaching you other things such as, leverage, reflex, sensitivity, timing, coordination, and positioning." explained Tobirama before once more continuing. "This particular style works to undo a person's natural instinct, to resist force with force. It instead teaches the body to yield to force and redirect it." he told Naruto.

"Whoa, sounds like a very useful style." complimented Naruto, "What about the hard style? What does that entail?" he asked his uncle curiously.

"That is with like all other forms of hard contact; strikes, kicks, and throws etc." Tobirama said to the boy.

"I see, so only the hard style uses some form of physical contact." Naruto said in thought.

"Correct. I'm going to teach you this, but with what I've added to this style as well. Watch me." said Tobirama as he began his demonstration. Naruto watched his uncle move closer and closer to the edge of the lake that was near their location, and began to breathe very slowly while relaxing his body.

Tobirama suddenly took a step forward with his right leg while his other stayed behind. The right leg bent at the knee while the other was stretched. Both of his arms had followed the same motion as his legs until his right arm moved forward. Naruto wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. His uncle was calling upon the water, and it suddenly answered his call as it coiled around his arm. The white haired Senju moved from his position and while to the untrained eye looked like he was moving in slow steps, but he was actually performing a kata. And then he attacked. The sound was that of like a whip. The water whip cut cleanly through some of the tree's that were behind them.

It was hard to believe that something as soft and flexible as water could inflict such damage when it was concentrated. "What did you think of that?" Tobirama asked his nephew.

Naruto was snapped out of his amazement. "That. Was. Amazing!" he shouted out.

"I'm glad you think so. Now I want you to remember these things while you train in this. Alignment, breath, visualization, and body structure are important if you wish to use this style to it's highest form. And remember the these ideals I'm about to tell you; softness and breath are more powerful when using water than aggression." Tobirama told the boy seriously for once.

"Hai!" Naruto said to his uncle.

"Good, let's begin. We've only got one year." Tobirama said.

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

* * *

This was it! Today was the day that nine year old Senju Naruto had been waiting for, for the past four years. Today his father would begin to teach him Mokuton ninjutsu. He just couldn't wait to get stronger. And to especially prove someone wrong. His eyes had been opened on that day as he had faced an opponent who told him that those outside of these would would kill him in an instant. He hadn't taken those words well, and had challenged the man.

– _Flashback –_

 _Naruto was in the personal training ground of the Senju clan, and was currently awaiting his uncle so they could continue their taijutsu training. He spotted a figure off in the distance and assumed it was his family._ " _Hello Tobirama-sensei." he said as he bowed._

" _Hn...what makes you think I'm Hashirama's younger brat of a brother, boy." spoke a voice that did not belong to Tobirama._

 _This made the young Senju bolt upright immediately, and knew this was someone different, "I'm sorry..." he started to say but since he didn't know who the man was he trailed off._

" _Uchiha Madara." the man introduced himself to the boy._

 _Naruto's blood froze and his heart began to beat faster and faster. He was standing in front of a man who could rival his own father in a fight. "N-nice to meet you, I am Senju Naruto." he shakily introduced himself. This was his father's best friend and rival._

" _Hn...so your 'his' son." spat Madara as he was eying the boy in front of him. "I'm not impressed, your father was much stronger at your age. You don't deserve to use the Senju name, let alone be 'his' son. I will refer to you as boy for the duration of our time, and nothing more." Madara turned to leave, but halted when he felt killer intent directed towards his person. Oh this was interesting._

" _What's this...a Senju with some backbone?" Madara said as he was amused by this but also somewhat intrigued, he would humor the child._

" _Shut up!" snarled Naruto, "I don't deserve to be a Senju or my father's son?! How about I show you just how much I do!" Naruto roared while getting into his Tai Chi stance._

 _It seemed him coming here looking for this boy's father wasn't a total waste of time "How about a wager, boy?" he asked the child mockingly._

 _Naruto eyed him suspiciously, "What kind of wager?" he asked Madara warily._

" _If you can make me move both of my feet from this spot at the same time, then I will call you a Senju, acknowledge that you are 'his' son." Madara said._

 _Naruto stayed quiet as he thought about what Madara had said. Where was he going with this? Madara continued "And just to add a little more incentive, I will teach you one of my signature techniques." Madara offered and knew the boy wouldn't pass up this opportunity._

" _And if you win?" Naruto asked him._ _Madara inwardly praised the boy for not just agreeing right away, "You denounce your heritage as a Senju, and become my apprentice." he told the boy seriously._

 _Naruto was blindsided by the odd request, "But I'm not even an Uchiha!" he said to the man._

" _Mere details boy." Madara honestly didn't care if he could get the boy, as just leaving the Senju name and family would undoubtedly hurt 'him'._

 _It would hurt on a level so deep that he may not come back from. It was a devious plan. "So what say you?" he asked the boy._ _Naruto looked directly at the man's eyes, and could see no Sharingan, "I don't plan on using my Dōjutsu. If you were worried about that." Madara told him._

 _Naruto looked at him, and nodded. He already had a plan as to how he was going to make the Uchiha move, "Deal." he told Madara. With that_ _Naruto shot off from his spot with water already swirling around his arms. He thrust his arm forward and the water snaked out like a whip aimed directly towards Madara's face. The Uchiha simply moved his head to the side, completely avoiding the the attack._

" _Tch..." Naruto would need to try something else. He quickly moved out of the way from an incoming fireball, and glared at the Uchiha._

" _I never said anything about not using ninjutsu, you just assumed it." Madara told him, and was glad he was able to get a rise out of the boy. "Always heed caution towards the words your enemies tell you, they usually always hold something devious." he told the young Senju._ _Naruto snarled at the man for his underhanded use of words, and was about to charge. He stopped and began to calm himself as reckless fighting was stupid fighting. Once settled, he went for the Uchiha once more._

 _He swept low, but the man simply raised his leg avoiding his kick. Naruto ran to the tree closest to him, jumped off of it and brought his leg down overhead. He missed as the Uchiha bent his sideways._ " _This is getting me nowhere!" Naruto said as he scratched his head in frustration. He was going to try something once more, and hoped it worked._ _Naruto gathered water in his palms and shot off two orbs towards his stationary enemy. The young Senju arrived exactly as the orbs were dismissed with relative ease, he threw a water encased strike which was blocked by Madara's arm guard. Naruto jumped back a bit and once again went low, but this time with water at the tip of his foot._

 _Even with the longer reach, Madara simply dismissed it._ " _It seems you can't dance anymore, boy." sneered Madara._ _Naruto just gave him a smirk, and as soon as he got up he moved far faster than Madara had anticipated. The Uchiha took a high kick to his upper arm, but only his upper body had moved because of the force behind the kick._ " _Hn...impressive show of skill and strength, boy. You actually managed to tag me in a non-moving state." Madara praised him mockingly, and very slowly a tiny form of respect was forming for this boy._ "Show me what else you're capable of..." _thought Madara. Truth be told he was a prodigy in the making._

 _Naruto growled at the backhanded compliment, "Try this out!" Naruto said as he was done trying to use his taijutsu, he just didn't have the strength to physically move him. He was now going to resort to using his ninjutsu._ _'Boar...Tiger...' he started to form seals._ " _ **Suiton: Mizuame Nabara** (Water Style: Starch Syrup Capturing Field)" he called out. __Naruto spat out high viscosity water infused chakra onto the surface of the ground the Uchiha was standing on. He was planning on immobilizing the man further with this, and then blasting him away with this next one._ _'...Tiger...' and formed another seal to try and beat the man he was fighting._

" _ **Suiton: Suidanha** (Water Style: Water Severing Wave)" the boy called out. __The raven haired youth kneaded his chakra inside of his stomach and turned it into water. His cheeks bulged to a ridiculous proportion, and he spewed out a highly pressurized stream of water towards the Uchiha._ _Said Uchiha saw the technique coming at him, and he was mildly impressed. Naruto saw the man standing there and took the attack head on. After a few seconds he stopped applying chakra, and cut off the stream. He was a bit tired after using that technique, but shrugged it off and walked over to where his opponent used to be._

" _Nothing left..." he muttered._

" _Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Senju." spoke Madara as he was behind Naruto, blade on his neck, with an impassive face._

 _Naruto who was about to retort had taken notice at what he was just called, "You called me Senju." he said in disbelief._

 _Madara nodded his head_ " _I did as you made me move from my location with a sub-par technique. I honored the deal, and thus I called you Senju." Madara said as he nodded his head._

 _The boy was better than he thought._ " _What about me being my father's son?" Naruto asked._

" _Hn...that as well. I can see he's trained you somewhat decently." Madara said in a condescending tone._

 _Something else clicked in Naruto's mind, "Why don't you call me by my first name then? Have I not earned your respect here, today?" he asked Madara._

" _You will have to do much more than just make me move from a single spot to earn my respect. Respect is earned, not given." Madara told the boy._

 _N_ _aruto took a moment to process his words, and he had to agree with him, "What about that technique you offered?" Naruto asked and he couldn't help but rub his hands together, it was always fun learning something new._

" _What is it with you Senju and learning different techniques?" Madara muttered to himself, as the young Senju was showing a part of his father's personality right now._

" _Hn...watch the hand-seals and listen carefully as I hate doing things twice. I'm going to teach you a Katon technique." Madara told the boy._

 _Naruto cocked his head confused_ " _Why? I don't have a fire affinity." he said._

 _Madara rolled his eyes_ " _Senju, just because you don't have a natural affinity towards something doesn't mean you can't learn it. It just takes more control and chakra. Now be silent and watch..." Madara chided the young heir of his rival clan._ _'Rat...Ox...Dog...Monkey...Boar...Tiger...' Madara formed the necessary hand-seals for the powerful technique._ " _ **Katon-"** Madara called out loudly as he drew his head back while taking a very deep breath._

– _Flashback End –_

Naruto chuckled as that had by far been the most interesting thing he had ever experienced, and he got a new technique out of it as well. He was still in awe at the sheer volume of fire the technique produced. Practice was all he needed for it. He had also decided to keep quiet about that spar as his family would no doubt scold and beat him for being reckless. Not much else to note aside from the kids he had met. He was training with his father that day, when his uncle had brought along six kids his age. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shimura Danzō, Uchiha Kagami, Akimichi Torifu, Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura.

– _Flashback –_

 _Tobirama had decided to bring his team and subordinates over to his brother's home, and introduce them to his nephew. It would do the children some good to interact with others instead of always training._ " _Where are we going Tobirama-sensei?" asked Hiruzen as not only he wanted to know, but the others as well._

" _We're going over to my brothers home as I wish to introduce you all to someone." Tobirama told Hiruzen. "_

 _The Shodai!" thought Danzō, Kagami, and Torifu._ _Hiruzen and his two teammates wondered why as they had already met the Shodai. Perhaps there was another reason for going there. Tobirama opened the gate towards the backyard as he could sense his brother and nephew in the back training._

" _C'mon Naruto!" urged Hashirama, "I know you can do better than this, again!" Hashirama urged out._

 _Every member of_ _the small group that was with Tobirama heard this and wondered what was going on; or who this Naruto person was._ " _Who's this Naruto person, Tobirama-sensei?" asked the seven year old Hiruzen. It seemed to Tobirama that his brother had forgotten to mention his offspring to his students. How was he supposed to know he hadn't done it! Well they were going to find out now._

" _Just watch my students." he told them as each person took a different interest as to who this other boy was._

" _Hai!"_ _called out Naruto._ _'Rat...Snake...Tiger...' the boy began forming hand seals._ " _ **Doton: Doryūha** (Earth Style: Earth Flow Wave)" he called out._

 _Naruto stood stock still_ _as he manipulated his chakra into the very earth itself, and no sooner did the earth rise up underneath him. It rose up about 12 feet with Naruto on top, and he willed the earth to follow his guidance._ _The earthen wave moved at his call before he decided to enact the second part of the technique... Naruto then formed another seal._ _'...Snake...' and called out_ " _ **Retsudo Tenshin** (Violent Heavenly Earth Needle)" very loudly. __Naruto once again manipulated the earth below his feet and the beginning of the rock wave started to thin out to a fine point. It was a needle that had been created in a matter of mere moments, and it launched itself towards the dummies that had been set up._

 _The needle completely tore through the front of the chest cavity and came out of the back. It was an instant kill if used correctly. Naruto breathed out a tired sigh and jumped off of his rock which allowed the earth to flow back into the earth._ " _How was that?...Hm?" Naruto had asked his father, but his eyes drifted towards the group of people standing behind his uncle. "Who are they, Oji-san?" he asked his uncle as he laid eyes on the group of young kids with his uncle._

" _Oji-san? Why is he calling you uncle, Tobirama-sensei?" Kagami asked his teacher._

" _Because he is my nephew, and the son of my brother." revealed the white haired Senju._

" _Wha?" the kids shouted in disbelief._

" _Senju Naruto." he greeted them each with a handshake. As he passed by each and every one of them, he could tell they were trained. But only three of them really caught his attention._

" _Why don't you guys introduce yourselves." stated Tobirama._ "

 _Hai!" the group chorused._ " _Sarutobi Hiruzen." greeted the first boy. Naruto could see he was the shortest one amongst the group, but clearly one of the more talented ones. He had dark brown hair and tan skin._

 _Danzō was about to greet the boy, and make a good impression on the Senju heir but got cut off, "Hi, my name is Uchiha Kagami." greeted the second boy oblivious to the glare from his own teammate._

 _Naruto's actually stopped when he heard the name Uchiha, and looked towards the boy. Said Uchiha had short, black, unkempt hair and stood a head taller than Hiruzen. Naruto nodded at him and moved on._

" _Shimura Danzō." he greeted the Senju heir tersely. Naruto merely nodded his head, and took in the boy's appearance. Just a bit taller than Hiruzen but shorter than Kagami, this one had shaggy black hair but his most discerning feature was the x shaped scar on his chin._

" _Akimichi Torifu." Naruto knew of the Akimichi clan, and just what they could do. This one was definitely the biggest of the group. That was saying something._

" _Mitokado Homura." Naruto knew there was no clan with that surname so it was a possibility that this one was from a civilian family. He was impressed that he gained the eye of his uncle and had decided to train him._

" _Utatane Koharu." greeted the only girl of the group, as she blushed a bit at seeing the young Senju heir. She blushed even harder as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss there._ _Naruto had been drilled about_ _etiquette_ _from his mother and Tōka_ _-oba-chan regarding girls. He was supposed to be really nice to the ones he knew, and even those he didn't. It just confused him as to why he had to be nice to girls that were going to try and kill him._

" _Mom's are just weird like that I guess." he told himself, and shrugged._ _He faced his uncle, "So why are you guys here today? Are you here to see my Tou-chan?" he asked his uncle._

 _Tobirama shook his head, "No, we aren't here for my brother. We came to see you." he told his nephew._

" _Me?" Naruto asked curiously._

 _Tobirama nodded his head_ " _Yes, I wanted you to meet my students and subordinates. You know, get to know each other and so on..." he told the boy._

" _Oh, okay I guess. Follow me then guys." he called over to them._ _Hashirama saw his son leading the group over to the lake, and went over to his brother._

 _"I'm glad the kids can be just that, kids. We've been pushing them for a while now, and it's good to just let them relax." he said honestly._

" _Indeed, and hopefully they become friends." Tobirama said to his brother in agreement._

" _We can only hope my dear brother." Hashirama told Tobirama as both men soon followed after the children. What was a group session without the group, might as well join in on the fun neh?_

– _Flashback End –_

Naruto had hit it off with the group overall, but more so with Hiruzen and Kagami. Both boys were full of life and each loved the village just as much as he did. It's too bad he hadn't been placed on a team as the three of them could have done some serious damage. But then again being apprenticed to the first Hokage wasn't so bad either. It was rather unfortunate that he only had one or two more years to study under his father as the deal with his uncle would soon be ending. He would need to try even harder. The last year before this current one had been solely focused on learning genjutsu from his aunt; Senju Tōka. She was a slave driver when it came to training.

If he had to rate who the hardest person he's had to learn under she easily took the top spot. She would bonk him over the head every time he did something wrong or if he was getting distracted. Illusions were a bit different for him as even with his great chakra control it still took him quite a bit to cast one. But when he did they were pretty powerful if he did say so himself. She taught him quite a few techniques that he couldn't wait to use later on. His musing over the past three years had been cut short as a lone figure walked into Senju clan training ground. However today was a new day "So Naruto, are you ready to learn Mokuton from me?" his father asked.

"Hai!" Naruto said nodding his head.

"Good, then I am going to teach you a technique that will benefit you in the long run. Watch this." Hashirama instructed his son. He began to form seals _'Tiger...Dog...Snake...'_ and then clasps his hands together. " _ **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wood Style: Wood Clone Technique)" _Hashirama called out. A wooden clone sprouted out from Hashirama's back. The young Senju wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't of just seen it. And he was going to learn this!

"Let me try! Let me try!" Naruto really wanted to try this one.

"Hold on there Naruto. I need to explain something about this particular technique." Hashirama told him.

Naruto controlled himself as his father usually never used his serious voice with him, "Sorry, go ahead." he said calmly as he could.

Hashirama nodded his head, "This is a variant that I created after seeing your uncle's own clone technique. However where his single clone sends info back to the user, mine can send back twice as much, and they last longer." he told his son.

"Can you explain?" Naruto asked as his uncle had shown him the Kage Bunshin before but said there was no point in teaching it to him since he would learn something about it later. _"Guess this is what he meant."_ he told himself, it would have been nice to know right about now actually.

"As you know our Mokuton bloodline creates life through our trees and other various things we can grow. This applies to our wood clones as well, just the sheer life force one of these clones has equals five of Tobirama's shadow clones." Hashirama told his son.

"Seriously!?" the boy exclaimed.

Hashirama nodded his head "Yes, so you can see why I stopped you. If you had created twenty five it would have been the equivalent of you creating one hundred and twenty five shadow clones." he said to his son. Naruto blanched at hearing the number, his uncle had told him the specifics of the shadow clone and he didn't feel like going brain dead anytime soon. He would need to regulate the amount of chakra he pumped into this.

"I understand. Can I give it a shot?" he asked his dad.

"Go ahead." Hashirama told him.

Naruto weaved through the required hand-seals, _**"Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wood Style: Wood Clone Technique)" _Naruto called out. And exactly mimicking his father two clones surfaced from his back, "Do they always come out of our body or can they manifest from different trees?" he asked curiously.

"A good question, and one I didn't figure out until I was much older than you. But yes they can manifest out of trees if you wish." Hashirama told him.

"Good to know." Naruto said nodding.

Hashirama nodded, "Yes it is, now let's continue." Hashirama said.

"Hai!" Naruto said.

* * *

– _One Year Later –_

* * *

A full decade has come to pass as the village was now ten years, along with one Senju Naruto. Said boy now stood at 4 foot 3 inches and came in at around 72.5 pounds. His hair had grown out exponentially enough that he was a miniature version of his father. His oval face made him look perfect in the eyes of many of the females of the village. The only reason they hadn't tried to make a move on him was for two very simple reasons. He was the son of the current Kage, and his mother was extremely protective. Naruto was currently walking the streets but stopped when something caught his eye. It was a weapons shop, and in front of the store laid a katana.

His gaze never left the weapon, _"I wonder when Tou-chan will teach me kenjutsu?"_ he thought to himself. Why hadn't his father ever tried to approach the subject, maybe he should try and find out. He decided to head on home. It wouldn't hurt to ask right?

– _Senju Compound –_

Naruto walked through the gates of his family compound, greeted the two guards and went directly towards his home. Finally reaching his home, he unlocked the front door and entered. "I'm home!" he hollered.

Just as he was about to take a step his mother, Uzumaki Mito, stepped in from a different room, "Welcome home." she greeted. To Naruto she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and one day wished to marry someone as beautiful as her; with red hair to.

"Thanks Kaa-chan. Is Tou-chan home?" he asked her.

Mito nodded her head and directed him towards the area he was at, "He's in the den, I'll show you to him as I need to discuss something with the both of you." she said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as he would soon find out what she wanted with him. Both finally reached the door as Mito knocked. Both could hear some papers being shuffled from their side of the door, but neither commented on it and just went about their business, "Come in." called out Hashirama. In walked mother and son to see Hashirama sitting behind a desk with a mess of papers littered around in an unorganized fashion, "Oh, Mito-hime and Naruto. What can I do for the two of you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, I can wait." Mito told her son.

The young Senju nodded, "I want to start learning kenjutsu Tou-chan, can you teach me?" he asked.

Hashirama nodded as he knew it was one of the arts he hadn't taught to his son yet. He briefly looked to his wife, and she gave him a subtle nod. "You remember the deal I had with your uncle?" Hashirama asked his son and got a nod from him. It was a rhetorical question, of course he would know.

"I do." he answered. "Then you do realize I have only one year left, and would you rather I spend that teaching you kenjutsu or more Mokuton techniques?" Hashirama asked his son.

It wasn't a hard question for Naruto to answer, "Mokuton." Naruto answered his father.

The Shodai nodded at this as well, "I figured you'd go down that path. Right now I can't teach you as I need to get back to my duties for two years." he said.

"What! Two years, but what am I going to be doing for two years?" Naruto was hysterical and didn't know what he was going to do.

His mother smiled "I think I may have a solution to your problem, Naruto-kun." Mito spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously. "I'm going to go on a trip to Uzu for a couple of years, and I wanted to take you along with me." she told him her idea.

"Uzu! Really, but what can you teach me over there that you wouldn't be able to over here?" he asked her.

"Well fūinjutsu for one as I need some scrolls from my former village, and the Uzumaki clan are some of the best when it comes to kenjutsu. So maybe I could find you a teacher there." Mito offered.

"Really?! I'd love to go with you Kaa-chan." he said excitedly.

Mito nodded as a smile graced her features, and she turned to her husband, "Then it seems both of us will be going. Then please approve it Hashirama-kun." she said hopefully to her husband.

Hashirama grinned "You got it honey." he said to the redhead.

Naruto looked at his mother "So when are we going to leave?" he asked his mother.

Mito looked at her son "In a few days, get your things ready." Mito informed him.

"Hai!" And off he went to gather his belongings. This was going to be one heck of a training trip he would not forget anytime soon.

– _Uzushiogakure –_

Both mother and son had arrived in the village that housed the Uzumaki clan. Mito was wearing a simple white kimono with two tags pinned in her hair buns. Naruto was wearing something his father and uncle had designed as a prototype. Black gloves were around his hands along with tighter fitting pants that still felt loose. He wore a mesh shirt with a black shit that felt like it had a metal plate in it. Over his clothes he had a crimson chest guard, shoulder guards, leg guards, and arm guards along with black sandals with tiny spikes underneath. The last remaining piece was the kunai and shuriken holster on his right leg.

" _Everything feels snug on me."_ Naruto was impressed since it didn't feel loose, but it didn't restrict his movements. _"I wonder what they are going to use this for?"_ he wondered to himself. His father and uncle were even going to give him a mask, but had decided against it. The armor he wore was reminiscent of the times Hashirama was in, but with a new edge. Naruto's armor had the Senju and Konoha symbols emblazoned on the armor. He would need to thank his father and uncle when he saw them again, as he loved it. He had been in awe of it when he had first seen it, but right now he was staring at something equally in awe.

Naruto was in awe at the village standing before him, and one thing came to mind, _"It looks really similar to Konoha."_ he thought to himself as he looked at the village his mother hailed from. And he was right as some of the buildings here looked like exact copies, but there were stark differences. The Uzumaki swirl was imprinted on many of the buildings along with some of the local shops. This village had multiple bodies of water running through it with many bridges that allowed shinobi and citizen alike to cross at their leisure. He felt at home here for some reason even though it was his first time here. Perhaps it was the people who showered him and his mother with kindness and respect.

Well respect towards his mother, but kindness nonetheless. His mother told him they were going to meet the leader of the village to inform her that they had arrived. Naruto said nothing but gave her a nod, and continued to gaze at the village.

– _Uzukage Tower –_

 _'Knock'_ _'Knock'_ "Enter!" hollered the woman who sat behind her desk. She hated doing damn paperwork and hoped something interesting happened today to lighten her mood. And in walked that something interesting as she saw a woman with buns and a young man dressed in some interesting crimson armor, "Mito!" the Uzukage stood up and rushed towards the familiar woman.

Mito opened up her arms and welcomed the hug, "It's nice to see you to Karin." she said smiling happily.

"You as well Mito." responds Karin before spotting a miniature clone of Mito's husband, "And who is this cutie Mito. Is this your son?" she asked, curious to know if she was correct.

Naruto blushed a bit at what this woman he didn't know just said. If he was honest with himself he would definitely say this woman was just as beautiful as his mother. They even looked familiar! "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Uzukage-sama. My name is Senju Naruto." he bowed respectfully to a person of high standing.

Karin was giggling like a child, "I see both you and Hashirama instilled modesty into the boy. I think me and you Naruto are going to get along just fine." she said to Mito.

"Pardon me for being rude, but how do you know my mother?" he asked as he looked directly into her violet eyes and abruptly turned away blushing.

"I can see he's still quite shy." Karin commented on the red dusting the boy's cheeks.

Mito actually let a few giggles escaped her lips, "Can't you see the resemblance Naruto. This is my younger sister." she told her son. Naruto looked back and forth between the two women, and found his mother telling him the truth. How could he have been so blind. Both ladies had the same facial structure, same eyes, but each of course had their own differences.

But the resemblance was uncanny,"Ah...I see." was all the young boy could say. His short and monotone answer just made each woman laugh a little harder, and now he was really turning red; from embarrassment.

After Mito and her sister had stifled their laughter, Mito gave him a rundown of just how the next two years would be going. He would be training with a kenjutsu master who had joined the clan a few years ago, and he was considered the best in their village. That would be the first year while the second year would be spent training with her, and learning fūinjutsu. "Right, sounds good. When can we start." he asked the two women trying to wind down his embarrassment.

"We start tomorrow." both women told him. Oh, well that was good.

* * *

– _Two Years Later –_

* * *

Naruto was now twelve and his two years had come and gone as his time in Uzu was done. He was now getting ready to go back home to Konoha, but he was going to be making the trip back home alone. Clad in his armor he said his goodbyes to his sensei along with the Uzukage, and began his trek back to his home. He thought back to that fateful day, and still couldn't help but be worried after his mother hadn't come back when she had left. He had really enjoyed himself in the village his mother grew up in.

– _Flashback –_

 _Today was it! Today was the day he would finally get to learn the one art that had eluded him since his training had begun many years ago; kenjutsu. His mother had instructed him to meet a man named Kenshin in a certain location._ _Naruto was waiting patiently for the man until he saw a shadow on the ground. It had been stretched beyond belief due to the sun being at it's highest point. The silhouette began to inch closer and closer to his location until the man stood before him._ _The raven haired teen was expecting a man whom he was sure would no doubt be of Uzumaki descent, instead he got something else. The man before him had hair as dark as his, but it was his eyes that drew attention; they were amber._

 _This was Kenshin!_ " _I can see you were expecting someone of Uzumaki origins to teach you, young one." calmly spoke Kenshin in a soft voice._

 _Naruto was a bit startled at the man's sudden statement but recomposed himself, "I apologize if I was staring, as I was sure most Uzumaki were born with red-hair. Clearly the genes of one parent overpowered those of the other." he said in a apologetic tone._

" _I'm glad to see that some of the younger generation think before they act, but I am in fact not an Uzumaki by blood, just in name." the man told him._

" _I'm afraid I don't understand." Naruto said confused. What did he mean by that?_

" _It's quite simple really, I used to be a samurai from Tetsu no Kuni (Iron Country) that served under a master. But when my master was killed I became a Rōnin, traveling the lands until I was on death's doorstep. I was dehydrated and malnourished, but then some kind people saved my life as they offered me food and drink." he explained to Naruto._

" _And these kind people were Uzumaki I'm guessing." Naruto stated._

" _Correct, I who no longer had a master to serve no longer had purpose. But then these people show me kindness, and I feel I have once again found purpose in my life." Kenshin told the young Senju with a nod from his head._

" _So you came to live here then, and see the village's people as your master?" Naruto said matter of factly._

 _Kenshin nodded his head_ " _I did, and I have since become the village's best swordsman." he told Naruto._

" _I see, then what are you going to teach me?" he asked the samurai._

 _Kenshin actually stopped to think on this before he gave his answer, "I will teach you the Uzumaki-ryū that all Uzumaki know, but I also wish to teach you something from my homeland that would give you an edge in battle." he told Naruto._

 _Now Naruto was excited to learn from this man once he mentioned he wanted to teach him something from Tetsu no Kuni, "What's that?" he asked._

" _Iaijutsu." Kenshin said._

" _And that is?" Naruto asked._

" _It is the art of the quick-draw. It works well as a surprise attack, and if timed correctly can be used defensively as well." Henshin explained._

 _Naruto was impressed with this attack, but knew there had to be some drawbacks, "And it's weakness?" Naruto asked._

" _You have a good head on your shoulders, Senju. The only drawback is that this attack only allows for one draw." he told Naruto._

" _I'm afraid I don't understand." Naruto asked confused._

" _In layman's terms it means once you draw your blade and perform a cut, you must re-sheathe afterwards." informed Kenshin._

" _What?! Why?" Naruto asked the man._

" _It is just how it was designed, although it's supposed to go with another style but you won't be learning that one." Kenshin said to him with a shrug._

" _Why?" Naruto asked again._

" _Because you aren't a samurai. This is why you will be learning the Uzumaki-ryū to make up for not knowing the complementing style of Iaijutsu." Kenshin told Naruto._

" _Oh, I guess that makes sense. What's the Uzumaki-ryū actually called?" Naruto asked._

" _It's called the Arainami(Raging Wave). This style allows your blade to flow like a river yet be fast and fierce like a wave that crushes those beneath it's might." Kenshin said to him._

 _Naruto only had one thing to say,"When do we start?" he asked._

– _Six Months Later –_

 _The past six months had been absolute torture on Naruto's body and mind. He was glad he had been born half Senju and half Uzumaki or he may not have made it this far. It wasn't so much learning the stances, but the flexibility needed for them. Kenshin had told him his body needed to be able to flow just as easily as his blade._ _What this all really meant was, Naruto needed to train his body in a different way than he was used to doing. He had to train his arms, especially if he wanted to use Iaijutsu. His mother often made light fun of him when he came home bruised and cut up, but often more than not he was just too exhausted to fight back._ " _Only six more months to go..." Naruto kept telling himself._

– _Six Months Later –_

 _Another six months had passed making it a full year since Naruto and his mother first arrived, and he began to learn kenjutsu. The one year was up for sensei and student, but before each parted ways, Kenshin had a surprise._ " _Where are we going sensei?" he asked the man._

 _Kenshin looked at his student, "Naruto, I have spoken with Uzukage-sama. And she has granted me my request." he told the Senju._

" _Request?" Naruto asked curiously._

 _Kenshin nodded_ " _Yes, you see on this island which we inhabit is said to be a blade that was formed from the very sea itself. From the texts I have read, this blade chooses it's own master, but none have succeeded since the original wielder." he said._

 _Both had finally entered an area underground that housed hundreds of blades._ " _And you believe I will be the next chosen?" Naruto said, but was a bit skeptical about this, but didn't voice it._

 _Kenshin nodded his head affirmatively_ " _I do, now open your heart and mind. Let the soul of the blade reach out to you." he instructed the Senju._ _Said student shrugs and does as instructed. He closed his eyes while steadying his breathing, and soon his mind became clear. After a short few moments he begins to feel a trickle on his neck, and slowly begins to feel a uncertain feeling within his mind, almost as if he were hearing a faint whisper that was saying_ " _Follow my voice young one, and let it lead you to me..." in a soft humming tone._

 _Naruto still had his eyes shut, and began to let the voice guide him to his destination. After walking for a few seconds he stopped, as he felt he was right where he needed to be. He opened his eyes and found himself in a very secluded area that held one weapon._ " _Beautiful..." were the words that came out of the Senju's mouth as he gazed upon the weapon in front of him. It was a katana, of that he had no doubt, it stood 64 centimeters in length, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen._ _The metal, if he could even call it that, was not like normal metal. It held no grayish hue to it, but instead it was pure white. As if foam from the very ocean was used in it's creation._

 _The scabbard was a royal blue color that went well with the pure white. The hilt was as dark as the ocean depths, and the tsuba had intricate designs that resembled waves crashing on the land. Kenshin looked to Naruto and gave him instructions_ _"Hold the blades in your hands so that it may finally see you as a potential new wielder." he told him._ _Naruto did as told, and as soon as he touched the katana a blue aura wrapped itself around him. Kenshin was all smiles as a second wielder had finally been chosen._ _The young Senju didn't know what was going on, one minute he's looking directly at the blade, and the next he's staring into a never ending vastness of white._

 _Naruto shook his head to try and clear it, but he couldn't. Kenshin placed a hand on his shoulder's_ _, "What do you intend to do with this blade? Answer wisely, as the wrong answer will force it to kill you and cast your corpse adrift never to be found in the waters." he said._

 _Naruto gulped and thought long and hard about this, "I will wield this blade in the hopes of protecting all that I hold dear while striking down any who would seek to harm it." he stated with conviction._

 _Kenshin smiled_ " _You answered wisely, Senju Naruto. There is a legend that says that only one other has ever answered with such conviction, and she did it during the time of great chaos." the old samurai said._

" _Great chaos?" parroted Naruto._

" _A story for another time perhaps. Now Senju Naruto, use your blade and let your enemies feel the rage of that which only the sea can deliver." the Samurai roared as water suddenly erupted from behind them._

 _Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself standing in the room, but he had a katana strapped at his left hip. "It seems that the Haushiō no Umi (Raging Whirlpool of the Sea) has finally chosen a wielder." said Kenshin as he gazed upon the legendary weapon._

" _Indeed it has." Naruto responded._

 _Kenshin silently nodded to himself as it seemed Naruto could weild the legendary blade,_ "Just like a true swordsman." _he thought._ " _Congratulations Naruto, let's go and inform your mother of your success." Kenshin said to him._ _Both men left the area and went to inform Mito and Karin of just had transpired. Needless to say both women were happy for him, and Mito was very surprised since she thought the blade to be a legend. Clearly she was wrong._

– _Flashback End –_

Naruto managed a chuckle as he remembered the shocked faces of his two mother, _"Ahh...that was priceless."_ Having just left Uzushiogakure, it would take him no more than one day, two days tops to reach the village. Especially going at the speed he was going at. " _I sure could use a story to pass the time..."_ he thought to himself as he used his Sensing ability to search the village. It was a useful ability when you can't always keep your eyes open. He wondered just how much the village had changed in his absence, was it bigger? Did they gain new comrades? He wanted to know so as to keep his mind off of what had been worrying him since he left. " _Kaa-chan..."_ the teen thought to himself.

– _Flashback –_

 _Naruto was sitting behind a desk with ink and scroll, awaiting his mother. A minute later in walked Uzumaki Mito, "Good morning Naruto-kun, are you ready to learn fūinjutsu?" she asked him._

" _Hai!" he exclaimed._

" _Good, now explain to me just what factors into sealing?" she asked in a lecturing tone._

" _Factors that apply to the art of sealing are physics, geometry, mass, length, and how much chakra is being sealed." he answered correctly._

" _Correct my son, it seems you gained my book-smarts, and just what can seals do?" she said with a wide smile on her face._

" _They can do anything...provided the user has the skill, tenacity, and imagination." he said to her._

" _That is also correct. For now I will instruct you on seals that will prove useful when in battle." she informed him._

" _Which ones are those?" he asked his mother._

" _Exploding tags, storage scrolls, and gravity seals etc." she told him._

" _Are we going to be doing this inside?" he asked._

 _Mito shook her head_ " _No, we have a field reserved. Seals are very dangerous, and if one mistake is made the results could prove disastrous. Which is why we have a field. she told him._ _Both soon left the confines of the building, and went outside to begin the lesson. Needless to say his hand was cramped very badly._

– _Six Months Later –_

 _If the previous training with Kenshin had pushed his body to limits he didn't think he had, then his training with his mother was doing a pushing him mentally. Fūinjutsu was a lot of theory with trial and error as company._ _His mother was a task master, and often gave him loads of seals to work on with very little time for break. As the person who others credited as the absolute best in the world in her knowledge and application of seals, she would only except the best from him._ _It was grating on the nerves a bit, but it was all the sweeter when he finally did succeed in his task. He was currently sitting in the field they had been practicing in for the past six months._

" _It's not like her to be late..." Naruto idly wondered just why his mother was late, and about to go search for her but stopped when the Uzukage appeared._

" _Hey, Naruto-kun. Can we talk for a bit...it's concerning your mother." she told him._

 _He immediately turned serious, "What happened?!" he demanded._

" _Nothing serious. She was called back to the village when news spread about your father." she told the young Senju._

" _What happened to him?!" he demanded yet again. Now he had to worry about both parents._

" _From what our sources reported, your father has been fighting for the past twenty fours and your mother went to assist him." Karin said._

"Fighting for twenty-four hours!" _he thought in disbelief, "Who is he fighting?" he asked her._

" _Uchiha Madara...and the Kyuu_ _bi no Yoko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)." Karin said._

" _Kyuu_ _bi?" Naruto had never heard the term before._

" _It's a Bijuu_ _." she said to him._

" _Bijuu_ _?" he said as he pronounce yet another term he was unfamiliar with._

" _Look, don't worry about these words. Just know that your mother is safe and she helped your father." Karin said to the teen._

 _Naruto breathed a sigh of relief once he heard this, "I need to go home right now." he said earnestly._

" _Sorry Naruto-kun, but your mother left me with strict instructions. You must finish your last six months of training, and then can you go home." she said._

" _But why?! This training isn't as important as my family!" he yelled in irritation._

" _I understand that!" Karin snapped back, "But your mother wanted this, so the least you can do is master what she wants you to, and show her when you go back that you have mastered this!" she said with tears growing in her eyes._ _Naruto was about to speak up again, but held off. His mother would want him to continue this and see it through till the end. That was just the kind of person she was, and he would respect her wishes._

" _Then who is going to train me?" he asked._

" _I am, and before you say anything it's fine. It will only be for six months." she said shrugging her shoulders._ _He nodded his head, and they both began._

– _Flashback End –_

* * *

– _Konohagakure –_

At last! He was finally within seeing distance of the village gates. Finally he would get to see his family and find out just what happened six months ago. Signing in was quick and easy, and he immediately rushed to his home. People around the village just saw a blur running past them, and most didn't think anything of it. It was a common occurrence. The seconds he spent running felt like hours until he finally reached his destination. Nothing seemed out of place with his home, and he fished for his key, turned the knob and entered. "Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Are you here?!" he asked frantically.

"We're upstairs Naruto, and be a little quieter." said a voice Naruto knew belonged to his father.

He ran up the steps and entered the room that was currently housing his mother, father, uncle, and a little blonde girl he didn't recognize. "Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, are the both of you okay?" he asked them worried.

"We're fine son, and we've had time to recuperate from our battle." informed Hashirama.

"What happened during those six months?" asked Naruto.

"Much has happened in not only six months, but in the past two years." Tobirama answered for his brother.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"I was passed the title of Hokage, and now go by the Nidaime." spoke Tobirama, and chuckled at seeing his nephew's shocked face.

"But why?" Naruto asked looking to his father.

"I felt it was time to step down. Plus not being Hokage allows me to spend more time with my family, and this little one." he lightly petted the blonde girl.

"And who is she?" Naruto asked the adults.

"This is Senju Tsunade, your cousin." informed Mito.

"And my daughter." Tobirama stated calmly.

Naruto never thought it would have happened, as the man didn't seem like he would ever fall for another, but here was the proof. Senju Tobirama was now officially a father. Two words immediately came to Naruto as it fit this situation he had been thrusted in... "Holy shit!" the young Senju exclaimed loudly. Well there goes Tobirama's life, and Hashirama's by default.

* * *

 _ **Alright as I said at the start I don't own the chapter or the next two that come after. See ya next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Learning the Ropes-Sealed Away

_**What up chapter 2 is finally here so enjoy. Again I would just like to say that I don't own the first three chapters so don't get mad that they are the one's from Assassin of War as I think they are fine with how they are worded which is why I adopted it.**_

* * *

– _Previously –_

" _And who is she?" Naruto asked pointing at the girl in his mother's arms with his eyes._

 _The little blonde girl was sleeping atop his mother._ " _This here is Senju Tsunade, your cousin." Mito informed her son while slowly stroking the sleeping girl's hair._

" _And my daughter." Tobirama stated calmly._

 _Naruto didn't think it would have ever been possible due to the man's personality, but therein lies the evidence. Senju Tobirama was a father._ _He just couldn't wrap his head around this revelation, and the awkwardness he had been placed in so suddenly. Two words escaped his mouth that fitted the situation..._ " _Holy Shit!" he exclaimed._

* * *

– _Now –_

The raven haired youth released a gasp as he immediately clamped both of his hands on his mouth as he just realized what he had just said. He gave a sideways glance to his mother who was sending him the most icy glare he had ever seen in his short life, and he was sweating bullets. "...Naruto Uzumaki Senju..." she said a dark tone that scared him to no end.

" _Oh shit..."_ he thought in fear. This was bad. Naruto knew he was in deep trouble as his mother only ever used his full name whenever she was really, really mad at him. He could have stayed silent, but felt it would have only made things worse for him.

"...Yes?" he squeaked out.

"Just where did you learn to use such foul language?" asked Mito as she covered Tsunade's ears while continuing to glare at him.

"Uh...uh..." Naruto was trying to stall hoping one of the men in the room would take it upon themselves to help him from his predicament. He grimaced when he noticed through his peripheral vision that neither father nor uncle bothered to move forward. It was every man for himself.

"Well..." Naruto noticed she began to tap her finger, "I'm waiting young man?" Mito was beginning to lose her patience as her voice steadily began to rise. If that happened he was doomed.

Naruto let out a small sigh, and knew it was time for him to prove his worth as a man. He could rat out the two adult male's in the room or he could man up and take his punishment. A thought suddenly came to mind that was just crazy enough to work; shift the blame. "I'm sorry Kaa-chan. I heard the word when I was over in Uzu used by two men who were arguing about something. I promise not to use it again... or around you." Naruto muttered out the last part in a hushed voice.

"What was that last part?" she asked sweetly.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. The Uzu native studied her son, and came to one conclusion. He was only telling her half the truth.

It was easy to see he was speaking truth regarding the fact of there being two offenders, but not if they were from her home village. " _It's his first offense, so I'll it slide this time."_ she thought to herself. "Very well then, but should I hear you using such language in my presence or not, there will be consequences. Am I understood?!" she asked him sternly.

"H-Hai!" he managed to stutter out his reply. He now chose to change the subject away from himself, and to something he really wanted to know. "So can anyone please explain to me what's happened in the past two years while I was gone?" he asked the adults.

Nobody answered immediately as they considered just how to answer, "Let's see here..." Hashirama rubbed his chin in thought as he would need to start from the beginning. "It all started when I was having a conversation with Uchiha Madara..." his father began.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Naruto had received the entire explanation of just what had taken place the past few years. His father had slain the man he once considered his brother in all but blood, and had grown weary of all the constant fighting around the nations. The man stated he wished to spend his remaining years with his family. " _Which is why he chose to pass on the mantle of Hokage onto Tobirama-Oji-san."_ Naruto thought to himself. He had been worried about his mother when he found out what she had done in order to help his father at the time. She had sealed the entirety of the Kyūubi no Yōko into herself making her the Jinchūriki of the strongest Bijūu.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him for a moment and asked his mother what type of seal she used for the sealing. She informed him that it was a need to know basis, and he didn't need to know. Knowing his mother well enough he knew she would not break once she settled on something. He let it go. Then there was his uncle. He knew the possibility of the man taking over for his father was high considering they were brothers, but he didn't think it would have happened this fast. His father had only been Hokage for close to eleven years give or take. " _It's going to be a bit weird calling him Hokage and not uncle..."_ Naruto thought to himself.

However the most surprising thing about his uncle was how he had gone and had a child. Naruto was glad to have more family joining the clan, but for the life of him he just couldn't wrap his head around the man dating someone. The man had a very dim view on most things. Scratch that all things, especially the Uchiha clan.

– _Flashback –_

 _After finally getting his explanation from his father, he turned his attention to the other male in the room, "So when can I meet my new aunt?" he asked them._

 _He directed the question to Tobirama who wore a grim expression, "I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but you won't." he told the young teenager._

" _How come?" Naruto asked his uncle._

 _Tobirama released a deep sigh, "She passed away soon after Tsunade was born. Her body was frail when I had first met her, but she was one of the strongest willed people I have ever met. She pushed through her pain and gave birth." Tobirama said in a sad tone. Oh fucking hell now he sounded like a total jackass._

" _Oh..." Naruto said with his head done, "I'm sorry..." he apologized._

" _It's fine Naruto, you didn't know." Tobirama said with a small wave of his hand showing he didn't mind._

 _Naruto hesitantly nodded his head, "Can you describe her to me?" he asked his uncle._

 _Tobirama's demeanor shifted instantly, "Of course. She was just a bit shorter than your mother, had honey blonde hair, brown eyes, and a light tan." he said with a sigh of remembrance._

 _The youngest Senju nodded as he was beginning to paint a picture, "What was her name?" he asked curiously._

" _Her name was Minamoto Haruki." Tobirama told Naruto._

" _Minamoto...? I've never heard of this clan? Was she a civilian?" he asked. He internally chuckled as he could see a reason why his uncle liked her, her first name literally meant 'Springtime Tree'._

 _Hashirama chose this time to speak, "Actually there once was a clan named Minamoto, but the name has long been lost to history. My father once spoke to me of them, and stated that they along with three other clans at the time, were the absolute strongest of their time. They all reigned supreme over others, but eventually wiped themselves out with constant war." he said to his son in a explanatory tone of voice like he was teaching him a lesson._

" _Wow, they were that strong? So she was a descendant of them?" he asked in surprise._

 _Tobirama nodded his head_ " _Yes they were that strong, and yes she is a descendant." he told the heir to the Senju clan._

" _So little Tsu-chan is going to be pretty strong when she get's older huh?" he asked and got a round of nods._

" _Indeed my nephew, and Haruki was at least fortunate enough to have held her, but won't see her grow up." he said sadly._

" _When you met her did she already have a frail body?" Naruto asked his uncle._

 _Tobirama nodded_ " _Unfortunately so, and as I said earlier she was a very spirited woman. I just hope Tsunade inherits my personality, and not her mother's." he grumbled out._

" _Well...let's just hope she gains a bit of both, shall we?" stated Hashirama as he didn't want a female Tobirama walking around anytime soon. Now that would make Konoha look like they were trying to breed a village of emo's._

" _Hn..." Tobirama humphed as he ignored the jab at his personality._

 _Naruto grinned_ " _That was pretty Uchiha-esque there Tobirama-Oji-san." stated Naruto as he laughed at his uncle's face when he mentioned that. It elicited a small giggle from his mother, and a loud guffaw from his father as he held his stomach and slapped his knee. Oh that was a good one._

" _It wasn't that funny..." muttered Tobirama who pouted like a child, and looked away from everyone in embarrassment, which just made them laugh even harder._

– _Flashback End –_

Now that he thought about it, his little cousin did look more like her mother rather than her father. The blonde hair overrode his uncle's hair color, but if you looked close enough you could make out tiny wisps of white hair she inherited from Tobirama. It was unfortunate that he had not been there to ever meet his new aunt or for the birth of Tsunade over a year ago, but he was here now and that's all that mattered. He would spend as much time with her after he finished his training today. "So are you ready to continue your Mokuton training, Naruto?" asked Hashirama as the man stepped out from a tree. Naruto hoped he could do that one day as well.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Hashirama's eyes were searching everywhere, and he let out a nervous chuckle, "Make sure your mother doesn't hear you say that. But before we begin I want to give you something." Hashirama said to his son. The Shodai Hokage then handed his son a green crystal gem on a rope.

"What's this?" Naruto asked his father.

"That is something I found one day when I was but a child like you, and it's something I've been wanting to pass down to you. Perhaps one day even you will pass it down to your son." he said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto was blushing a bit at that but then smiled, "Thanks tou-chan." he said.

"Your welcome, now let's get started. Create forty clones for me and we will begin." ordered Hashirama. Naruto nodded his head in compliance and made the seal.

" _ **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wood Style: Wood Clone)" _Naruto called out, and with that training for the two Uchiha began like it was a normal day once again.

* * *

– _Two Years Later –_

* * *

Two years passed in Konoha, and much had occurred. Not all of it was good though as a great tragedy had wrapped itself around the village all but over a year ago. It had struck the entirety of the village, but none more so than the Senju Clan. Naruto – who is now fourteen – had lost a part of himself that day, and had changed a bit as a result. He still retained his old personality, but now people would often say he acted more like the Nidaime from time to time. Everything changed on the day when Senju Hashirama, his father, had passed on to the next life. He still couldn't believe that his father was gone, but he managed to move past that fact.

– _Flashback –_

 _The mood around the village was weary at best, and sombre at it's worst. News had spread around the village that the Shodai had passed on. The Senju clan had tried to keep the news under wraps, but when something this big happens, it tends not to stay a secret for very long._ _While the entire village had indeed felt the loss of one of it's founders, but five individuals had felt it the deepest._ _Tsunade while still only being two at the time was a very smart girl. She loved her uncle like a second father, and would often spend much time with him when her father was not around. He had even promised to teach her how to gamble one day._

 _She had no concept of life or death, but even she could clearly see the sadness coming from her family._ _Tōka was in a confused dazed and had refused to accept that her brother had passed on. In her eyes nothing could defeat him, so when it had really sunk in for her she had cried the most. She had since calmed down after she grieved with her family._ _Tobirama was very experienced with controlling his emotions, especially in the time he grew up in, but this just happened to be one of those times. He had felt sad when he lost his two youngest brothers early in life, but this just felt different for some reason, and he was still trying to wrap his head around what he knew._

 _He had lost his eldest brother, a man who acted more like a father to him and his sister than their real one did. He had lost a man who had sacrificed much for them so they could live a better life, no matter the cost to himself._ _One sibling was all he had left now, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she was happy and protected. This was something he could do for all of his family, now that he was Hokage._ _The two who had taken it the hardest however was the man's wife and child. It took a paramount effort to bring Uzumaki Mito down as she was one of the strongest willed people in the village, and this was one of those times._

 _It would have been very easy for her to fall into a depression, but she knew her husband wouldn't have wanted that._ _She still has numerous reasons to continue living; Naruto, Tsunade, Tōka, Tobirama, and the village her husband created. Those people above all else, but she also had to hold back the Bijū sealed inside of herself._ _Naruto wasn't a stranger to death as he understood it's concept somewhat, but it was one thing to understand something and another to experience it. He had held nothing back when he had learned the news and came out different once he had finished._ _Everyone stated that while being his father's remaining legacy, he now acted more like Tobirama._

 _He honestly couldn't be bothered to care what the general populace thought of him. The only people whose opinion mattered to him was his family's._ _He had spent a majority of his time with his cousin as she had asked him why her uncle had passed on and left them alone. Naruto honestly didn't know if he could give her an adequate answer._ " _He didn't leave us alone Tsu-chan. Even now he's watching over us, along with your Kaa-chan." The raven haired teen tried to soothe his cousin._

 _The little blonde girl seemed to accept the answer for now, and he went to hand her to his uncle. Now he stood a few feet away from the podium where he would give his own eulogy. Finally he began to move forward._ _He was currently overlooking the proceeding at his father's funeral, and was glad most if not all who inhabited Konoha were in attendance. His mother and uncle had already spoken their piece, now it was his turn._ _Naruto stood in front of the podium, and took a deep breath. He stared into the vastness of the crowd, and then looked to his father. The man's body had been placed before them for people to pay their final respects._

 _A ghost of a smile tugged on his lips as he gazed upon his father. The man had a serene smile on his visage, and it seemed he was finally at peace._ _He cleared his throat..._ " _I am glad to see that the entirety of Konoha has come to pay their last respects to the man who was not only the Shodai Hokage, but my father. To me my father was many things, he was my best friend, teacher, a role model, and lastly a hero." he began honestly._ " _He was my best friend as I'm sure he was friends to most of you, even if you didn't know him." he said as he heard a chorus of people agreeing with him. Which was the truth as his dad was a pretty open guy with anyone._

" _My father was a teacher who taught me not only about how to be a shinobi, but about life, family, friends, and love. I'm sure many of you out there have learned something from him regardless if he knew you or not. He was a role model that not only I as a son but we as a people should strive to emulate." Naruto said to the crowd._ _The enormous crowd of people_ _were paying rapt attention to the young man standing before them._ " _And lastly, he was a hero." Many people were agreeing with him._ " _He was a hero who would not hesitate to lay his life down for the person next to him whether he knew them for ten years or ten days." he said with a small smile._

 _He continued on "My father was just that kind of man, who would rather talk things out than have more blood spill unnecessarily. I see numerous clans here today whether it be from the Senju, Uchiha, Hyūga, Aburame, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Shimura, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, and Kurama." he said and each and every person who belonged to one of those clans perked up at hearing their surname._ " _He would be proud to see so many clans who were once trying to kill one another with so much hostility, standing side by side next to each-other." People were beginning to murmur that it was indeed true. Hashirama would indeed be proud._

 _He gained their attention once more, "My father once told me 'To die in battle defending your home is a shinobi's greatest honor, but to die in the embrace of your home and family is a shinobi's greatest joy'. he said as he looked at his father's body, and as you can see by his joyous smile, he did just that. He passed in his home and is now surrounded by those whom he called his family." Naruto outstretched his arms telling everyone present they were that family._ _This took everyone by surprise as many had no idea that their Shodai had even thought about them like that. It brought tears to some of their eyes as his words reached to their very souls as he spoke to them._

 _"His will of fire does not only live on through me, but everyone present. Now I ask you, will his death extinguish the flame of our will, or will it burn even hotter than before!" Naruto shouted this out loud enough for everyone to hear._ _As soon as_ _his voice fell silent a thunderous boom took it's place. The entire populace had met his moving speech with vigor as cheers went up while others began to chant 'Our will of fire will never be extinguished!'._ _A new spark had been ignited as an old one had been snuffed out. It was indeed a sad day with the passing of such a man as Hashirama Senju, but in his place stood his son. His spark would only continue to grow brighter and would illuminate future generations._

– _Flashback End –_

A beginning that had set the foundations for their way of life had ended, but from that sprouted a new beginning to their future. Naruto was currently on his way to continue his training with his mother in fūinjutsu, as she had so much more to teach him. He was pushing himself even harder now, but not only for himself but for his family and home. It had only begun about a year and a half ago, but the embers of war had surfaced. A few skirmishes had taken place here and there, and it was only a matter of time before a line was crossed. He needed to be strong enough to protect Konoha, just like his father.

However, strength and skill only counted for so much in this day and age. Experience is what he needed the most now. He had already gone out on a mission with Hiruzen and Kagami under the guidance of his uncle, but he needed more. He would try and see if he could gain more after his business with his mother was finished as she had called him today for a very specific reason.

– _Flashback –_

 _Four figures were silently moving unperturbed through the canopy to their destination. The group of four consisted of Senju Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Kagami, and Senju Tobirama._ _The reason for them not currently residing in Konoha at the moment was due to them being on a mission that was assigned by Tobirama. An assassination attempt had taken place a few days prior, and they were the response team. The attempt had been aimed not at a shinobi or clan, but towards a very wealthy civilian merchant who brought income to their village._ _It would have been not only crippling to their economy, but to their reputation as well._

 _The assassin had been captured and interrogated, and after a few grueling hours had caved. They were now on their way to the location given._ _Tobirama had personally selected the team but would not be leading them this time. Leadership responsibility for this mission fell to his nephew as he wanted to give him, along with the other two, more experience out in the field. At the time he felt he could trust them to succeed, but after thinking it over he decided to go and oversee things._ _Each person was sporting the prototype armor that had been provided to Naruto over two years ago, the only difference being the porcelain masks covering their identity._

 _Tobirama had toyed with the idea of giving them code-names, but chose not to. They would rely on specific hand signals for their communication._ _Naruto held his hand up with a closed fist informing them to stop, "Okay listen up. We are only a few miles away from out target, once we enter their vicinity all chatter will cease, and we will talk with our hand signals." he informed them in a hushed tone._

" _Hai." the group chorused softly._ _The team leader nodded his head, and ushered his team forward. Each man had stopped to view the small city that was made out of tents. It was spartan in design, but it got the job done. Naruto turned to his uncle._

" _How many chakra signatures can you detect?" Naruto signed the question to his uncle. Tobirama got the message and began to concentrate._

 _The man opened his eyes, "Fifty chakra signatures belonging to genin and chūnin level shinobi, and another thirty or so belonging to some women and children." he signaled back._

 _That last piece of information actually made Naruto halt, "What are we going to do about the women and children, Naruto?" asked Kagami and Hiruzen. Tobirama had seen the question asked and wondered how his nephew would respond._ _Naruto stayed silent for a minute, and thought very carefully about just how to proceed._

 _As he was thinking he briefly wondered how his father would have handled this, and no sooner had he thought that did his answer arrive._

" _We will herd the women and children away from here, and then we will finish off the clan." he told them._

" _Are you sure of this Naruto?" asked Tobirama._

 _There was no hesitation in Naruto's voice, "I am. We as shinobi from Konoha will not stoop as low as to spill the blood of those who are innocent or don't have our training. We are no longer in the warring clan era, and these children deserve to live just as much as the one's residing in our village." he told his uncle honestly._

 _Tobirama along with the other two took in his words, "Then what will you do if they come seeking revenge for their fallen fathers, brothers, or uncles?" asked Tobirama._

 _Nobody was expecting him to answer immediately, "Let them come." he said, his answer surprised them, "At least they will have lived their lives by the time they decide to come. My father would have made the same choice." he said. Hashirama would always try to avoid spilling blood whenever possible._

 _The Nidaime had been about to tell him something, but went silent as he processed the last statement by his nephew,_ "Indeed my brother would have found a solution similar to this..." _he thought._

" _Very well then Naruto." agreed Tobirama, "How do you plan on doing this?" he asked his nephew._

 _The young man took a few seconds before answering, "Can you locate the exact position of the women and children?" Naruto asked his uncle._

 _The man nodded once more and got to work,_ " _They are sequestered off to the east of the camp...all of them." He informed them, and couldn't believe the luck of his nephew. Everyone was in the same spot, his father must have been smiling down upon him today._

" _Very good. Kagami.." Naruto turned to the Uchiha, "I want you to use your Sharingan to guide them away from the area, and if possible plant some false memories of a place they think is home to them." Naruto asked and saw it gained him some questioning looks._

 _Kagami looked at his leader for a good few seconds trying to discern if he was serious about doing that. He was met with the serious gaze of his friend, and nodded his head in compliance._ _Naruto had responded in kind and looked to his uncle, "I want you to create five shadow clones and have them stationed around the entire camp. You're going to act as a line of defense should any manage to get away while relaying information to us individually of any other movements." he said and_ _Tobirama nodded his head and found the plan to be solid, "Very well." he told his nephew. Sounded good so far so he let him go on with his plan._

" _Good, while you two are doing that Hiruzen and myself will deal with the group." Naruto looked to each man, and gave each a nod, "For Konoha." he said._ " _For Konoha!" they each whispered it, but you could feel the emotion behind it._ " _Move out." Naruto ordered his team._

– _Naruto & Hiruzen –_

 _Both young men stood silently in the shadows watching their targets move about without so much as a care in the world. Naruto looked to his running mate, and could clearly see the emotion rolling off of him._ " _Are you nervous?" Naruto asked._

" _I am." admitted Hiruzen, "Are you not?" the young Sarutobi asked his friend._

 _Naruto nodded slowly_ " _...I am. I'm downright terrified for what we are about to do, but we must do this Hiruzen or even more blood will spill." he replied to his friend._ _The young Sarutobi heir knew that, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He was relieved however to know his friend was feeling the same as him, and calmed down a bit._

 _It was never a nice feeling when you are the only person feeling a certain way. It always helped when someone else was in the same boat._

" _What's the plan then?" asked Hiruzen looking to his friend._

" _Simple. You immobilize them and then I knock them unconscious." explained Naruto still looking at their targets._

" _Just unconscious? But I thought...?" he said as he trailed off confused at what he was told._

" _That comes after they are knocked out. It will be easier for us to do the deed when they aren't fighting back." Naruto explained to the Sarutobi Heir._

 _Hiruzen sighed, "Very well my friend. May the gods above and below have mercy on us for what we are about to do." he said._

" _Amen." Naruto said in agreement._ _'Whistle'_ _'Whistle'_ _That was the signal they had been waiting for. Kagami had accomplished his task, and now it was their turn. "Hiruzen, if you will..." Naruto said to the other boy._

 _Hiruzen went through some hand seals_ _'Boar...Tiger...' and whispered_ " _ **Doton: Yomi Numa** (Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld)" and just like that H_ _iruzen had created a muddy swamp on a large scale that was able to encompass the entirety of the tent's that housed the fifty signatures. Cries were heard from all over as the shinobi had finally realized they were under attack, but by then it was far to late._

 _Naruto had to admit he was impressed with the amount of power and skill his friend wielded, and on a large scale. No doubt in his mind that Hiruzen would one day be a very powerful shinobi. Silently he sighed as it was now his turn, he performed the hand-seal..._ " _ **Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin** (Wood Style: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees)" he called out. __The ground began to rumble as multiple tree's began to rise from up underneath the earth, and began to sprout flowers. The flowers once opened began to saturate the air with their pollen._ " _Don't breathe in the pollen." Naruto informed Hiruzen as they watched from their vantage point._

 _No matter how many times he saw it, Hiruzen was still in awe. The might of the Mokuton was truly frightening. Bodies began to fall one by one atop each-other. With the initial attack now over Naruto recalled the flowers._ " _How are we going to eliminate them?" asked Hiruzen as he had been dreading this._

 _He didn't even want to think about doing this._ " _Do you know any Katon techniques? Or would you rather use the cold steel attached to your back? It is your choice my friend..." Naruto said to the young Sarutobi._ _The young man didn't even dignify the question with an answer, and flew threw his own hand-seals while gathering his chakra..._

" _ **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** (Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" Hiruzen called out. __He spat out miniature sized fireballs directly towards the downed men, and up in flames they went. It was over in a matter of seconds._ " _They weren't even that strong..." muttered Sarutobi._

" _Indeed. The only one worthy was the assassin we caught, the rest were below average at best. One man's actions condemned an entire populace." said Naruto in a sad tone._ _The fire had been raging for a few seconds, completely erasing the existence of there even being people here to begin with, and now Naruto would wash it away._ " _ **Suiton: Mizurappa** (Water Style: Water Trumpet)" Naruto called out disappointedly._

 _Naruto launched a jet of water from his mouth and began to extinguish the roaring flames in front of him. He cut off the flow of chakra and surveyed just how bad the area was after their attacks. It wasn't as bad as he had originally thought._ " _Is the deed done?" b_ _oth teens heard the voice of Tobirama. Each teen turned around to face the man and nodded in response to his query. Kagami had informed them he had planted the false memories of a place they believe is home so they can go there soon enough._ " _Good." he said._ _With their objective complete they could finally return home._

– _Flashback End_

And that was how the Tatsushiro clan had made its way to Konoha. It was also hoe Naruto got his third contract with the dragon's as his father had given him the slug contract when he was six and his mother had given him the Sabertooth panther contract a year later. The clan of dragon guardian's had ignored the false memories that Kagami had implanted in their heads as they had already decided to try a new village as their last one had used them as their personal breeders. So the village had gladly welcomed the clan of dragon's in with open arms and large smiles as they celebrated the arrival of a new part of the ever growing family.

However the last memory was a tough one as he had to take many lives that day and had been a bit of a recluse after that. He shook the thought from his head as he had finally arrived at his home to see his mother, as his fūinjutsu was still on going. He chalked up his continuing training from his mother as her wanting to focus her mind on something else. Training in his Mokuton had continued as well but now he had to make due with the scrolls his father had left behind. He entered his home. "Kaa-chan, I'm home!" he called out to her.

Mito's voice rang through the halls "Welcome home! I'm in my workshop!" she hollered back to him.

Naruto had hollered back to her that he would be up in a few, but first entered the kitchen to grab a snack. After eating something he made his way upstairs to see his mother working on yet another seal, and to those who thought they knew her thought she was doing fine. Naruto could see different. She may have been acting the same way she did when his father was alive, but he could see a small part of her went along with him. Naruto had been informed that the seal holding the Bijū back had begun to grow weak, but he wasn't sure just how fast. Maybe he could get an answer today. "You called for me Kaa-chan?" he asked his mother.

Mito nodded at him, and beckoned him over to her, "As I've mentioned to you before, the seal holding the Kyūubi is beginning to weaken." she told him.

Naruto nodded his head "How long do you think before it fails completely?" he asked his mother.

Mito shrugged her shoulders "I'm not entirely sure, but as long as I keep trying to modify it it should continue to hold for a good number of years." she explained to him. Now he was confused. Why did she want to tell him this now if the seal would hold for many more years? She continued "I can see by your confused expression that you would like an explanation." she said and Naruto simply nodded his head.

"As I've just stated, the seal will eventually disappear and when it does I plan on having the Kyūbi sealed into someone else." she said.

A very uneasy feeling began to surface in the pit of his stomach, "I'll wager I already know who the lucky person is...?" he said quietly.

Mito sadly smiled at him, "I'm afraid there is no other choice my son. Your body is a mix of Uzumaki and Senju, plus you have your Mokuton. That alone will allow you to suppress and eventually tame the Kyūubi over time." she said with a sad smile.

"But why tell me this now? Would it have not made more sense to tell me this later and not when there is a possibility of war on the horizon?" he demanded.

"I know this is hard to take in, but I could not trust just anyone with this. And the reason I'm telling you this now is so that you can help me with designing the seal that is to be placed on you." she said as she held her ink and brush with a blank scroll before her. Naruto didn't like this, but this was something only he could do.

The woman who had given birth to him believed he could do it, "Very well then Kaa-chan. I will do it for you." he said to his mother.

"Thank you my son. Now let's see if we can't design a seal for you." she smiled so bright he couldn't help but return it. They got ready to work.

Three hours later and neither was smiling anymore. It had been a very long day for the both of them and they were going to call it quits for the day. Naruto got up and stretched his body, but noticed his mother didn't follow. She was still sitting there trying to continue the process, stroke after stroke, and it was then that Naruto noticed something wrong with the seal. Hs eyes widened "Kaa-chan wait! Don't finish that stroke your making!" he called out but it was to late as she finished the stroke.

Mito had just finished the exact stroke her son had told her not to, "What do you mean...?" she asked and then looked closer, "Oh no!" she gasped out. Mother and son watched as the scroll that contained their seal began to levitate in the air, and it began to glow. Both were rooted to their spots, and just before they regained their composure and made a swift exit, a flash of white light enveloped the room and them.

– _Naruto –_

 _Naruto had slowly began to remove his hand away from his eyes as the sudden white flash of light had already dissipated. As soon as he did, a bevy of images began to assault him._ _He watched as the very being he and his mother had just had a discussion about begin to rampage on his home. The Kyūubi was laying waste to everything that stood in it's path with a controlled precision._ _The scene changed..._ _Now he was watching as a lone person stood atop the Hokage Monument, overlooking the village with a satisfied smile on their face. This person was running his father's village in a way that was far to militaristic for him. Naruto couldn't make out much of the person as the image of the person was hazy at best. Once more the images shifted._ _He looked around as he wasn't sure where or what he was witnessing now, but he could clearly make out two people._

 _One was clearly a woman given her small stature and curves while the other was male; both were fighting the other. However what drew him further in was the man, or more precisely his eyes._ _They were purple and had a ripple like pattern around the sclerae. Power was rolling off the man as he was easily dispatching the female. However she wasn't going down easily, and kept getting back up no matter how many times she was blasted back. He could see the will this woman had._ _He needed to know more about this man, but once again the scene shifted._ " _No! Wait!" he screamed as the images changed._ _It became obvious to Naruto just what he was watching; it was a future that may come to pass._

 _Just as these thoughts were rolling around in his head he heard a monstrous roar which startled him._ _' **Roar**!' a_ _mighty roar off in the distance from his location pierced the heavens. He ran over to where he heard the sound, and was stunned silent. It was a Bijūu, but unlike anything he had heard ever heard of._ _This creature was simply just enormous, it clearly towered above even the mountains that surrounded it. It's tails were swishing back and forth causing mass amounts of destruction._ " _Why does it have ten-tails? I thought the Bijū only went up to nine?" he said to himself as he watched the ginormous beast rampage unhindered._

 _He kept his gaze upon the mighty beast as he kept trying to get a better view of it, any detail could be of importance. It held no real distinct features, unlike what his mother told him about the Kyūubi, but it did have something he did recognize. It was it's eye._ _The eye was the same but different from the one the man held. While it had the same rippled pattern as the first eye, that was where the similarities ended. This eye on the Bijū was red in color, but had twelve tomoe, three around each ring._ _A few seconds passed as he kept watching the Bijūu destroy the area around it with relative ease, and he expected for the scene to change once more._

 _He finally looked around, and took notice that he was no longer standing alone._ _There was a group of people who were standing beside him, and even larger group standing behind him. He couldn't recognize any of those around him, but he could actually make out a few distinct features._ _A woman that was standing to his right had the same fiery red hair as his mother while another with short blue hair was on his left. Next to the redhead was a man who had the brightest hair he had ever seen in his life along with a woman with long black hair with a woman identical with the exception of short hair. Next to her was another redhead with short horns coming out from her head and a man with gray hair and short horns as well._ _Opposite the man with bright hair stood a tall man with white hair, and next to him was a woman with possibly the largest breasts he's ever seen and a man with extremely pale skin._ _He couldn't inspect anymore as the image before him vanished in a white light._

– _Mito –_

 _Mito had removed her hand in the same fashion just as her son had from the blinding light. Images began to run across her field of vision._ _She saw eight people standing just in front of her, three were male while the rest were a female. Mito is a very smart woman so she knew that seven of the eight before her were not from her time. However she did know that one of them was her son; a mother just instinctively knew her child._ _The group were unfamiliar to her, but the female with firey hair like her own had to be one of her kinsmen as she had the same red-hair as her. The one next to her son had the brightest hair she had ever laid eyes on, but what caught her attention was her son._

 _He was doing something that should be impossible, he was using the Kyūbi's chakra to its full power without any repercussions! Her son was using it to strengthen his Mokuton while also giving it to the group as they were surrounded with red aura's in the shape of a fox. Mito heard her son calling out to the woman._ " _-hina...-shina...Kushina!" Mito heard her son roar over to the now named woman._ _Mito smiled to herself, it seemed another option had presented itself to her as the next representative of Konoha. Before she could make heads or tails of whatever battle they were fighting the images changed._ _Now she was watching the very Bijū she had just witness her son and Kushina using destroying the village she called home._

 _It shifted once more, but this time her son, the gray haired man along with the blonde haired man were confronting said Bijūu._ _She knew it was an illusion, but she did it regardless, "Be careful Naruto!" Mito screamed at the top of her lungs at her son, and the scene changed once more._ _' **Roar**!' a_ _startling roar shook the very earth she was standing on. She may not be able to sense whatever made that roar as this was just a vision, but she knew it was something bad. Taking a few steps forward she froze once she gained a better view. For the first time in a long time, Uzumaki Mito felt fear take hold of her heart. This monster was unlike anything she had ever experienced with the Kyūubi._

 _There in the distance was a beast so big it could trample over the Kyūbi she held inside of her. It was no contest in her opinion. The single eye and ten-tails was what kept her focus for the moment until she heard something else._ " _Footsteps..." she thought._ _There was indeed a thunderous marching of feet headed directly towards the beasts location. An army appeared to confront the Bijū. At the forefront of the large battalion stood one man, and her heart stopped; it was her son. Beside him stood some people she did recognize and some she didn't._ _Why? Why was her son stepping up to fight the monster in front of him by himself? Before she could witness the mighty battle that was to ensue, the field before her vanished in a flash of white light._

Both Naruto and Mito were laying on the ground groaning and panting for breath as what they just saw not only shook them mentally, but physically. "What...what did we just see?" Naruto managed to groan out.

"There were so many images..." Mito trailed off as she tried to locate the scroll, but found it turned into nothing but ashes.

Naruto looked to his mother "Kaa-chan, I think whatever we managed to create with that seal allowed us to peer into the future." Naruto offered his opinion on the matter.

Mito nodded in agreement "I believe you are correct. What did you see?" she asked her son. Naruto relayed everything he had seen, and who he had seen to his mother.

Mito listened very carefully to every thing, down to the smallest detail. Some of the information he explained matched up with hers to a certain point, but then things started to diverge. The people they had each seen were similar but some were obviously not in certain places. Mito had explained what she had seen, but decided to keep one little piece of information to herself that she had seen. "None of this makes sense?! The locations are similar, and even the people. But why are some of the events differing at certain points!" Naruto raged at the sheer ridiculousness of this whole thing. It was starting to make his head hurt when thinking about it.

"Are these visions what our future is to become?" he asked his mother. Mito decided to offer her son some wisdom, "The future is a never ending possibility with many paths one can walk." she said sagely. Naruto calmed down a bit after hearing his mother talk. He knew she spoke truth, and it would do him no good to get angry over a future possibility that may not even happen.

He sighed "I'm sorry Kaa-chan. I lost my composure just now. If we can eliminate just one point in that time, I say we take it. Seal the Kyūbi into me, and in turn seal me into a scroll so that I may help to stop that future from taking place." Naruto announced as he was ready to take this on.

Mito was stunned that her son would offer to seal himself away so that that future may not come to pass, and she couldn't be any prouder of him. He was willing to sacrifice himself along with everything he's ever known to help those he doesn't even know. "I will seal you away, but not with the Kyūubi." she told him.

"Why?" questioned Naruto as she was now changing her mind.

"If I seal the Bijūu inside of you, then I will die soon after." she revealed and Naruto couldn't help but frown, "I have something planned that may also help change the future, aside from sealing you." she told her son.

He quirked a brow "And that is?" Naruto asked as he was curious about what she was planning.

She smiled "I'm afraid I can't tell you. You will have to trust me on this one." she said looking him straight in the eye.

Silence had fallen upon them and he sighed, "Very well then. I will trust you on this." he said with a nod of the head.

"Thank you." she replied giving him a hug, "I will begin designing a special seal to allow for your sealing. Train as hard as you can, because even I don't know what it's like to be sealed. Will you be able to move? Or will you be in suspended animation?" she inquired. Naruto nodded his head, and went off to train with some clones. Mito stayed behind so she could rest, and then begin thinking about the seal.

– _Hokage Office –_

A few weeks passed since the incident, and now both Mito and Naruto are standing in front of Tobirama, in his office. They informed him of a few things that the two of them had seen, and had kept a few of the details to themselves. The fewer people that knew the better, they didn't need other people trying to change things when it would only just end up complicating things even more. Tobirama rubbed his chin "So you plan on performing the sealing today." he said. It was not a question, but a fact. Tobirama shook his head at his nephew's reckless behavior, but soon a smirk tugged his lips. He knew for a fact that his brother would have approved of this.

"That we are." replied Naruto.

The Nidaime nodded and took in the attire the man before him wore, "You look just like your father when he got ready for battle in all of your armor. It will be quite shocking for people when you come back." he said with a small grin. Naruto had to stifle his laughter as he knew he would indeed shock some people.

His mother came forward "Here." Mito said as she handed her son a very large scroll that he had seen often in this office.

Naruto was curious "What's this?" he asked his mother.

"That is something your father had been wanting to give you once you got a bit older. But seeing as you're about to undertake a very long mission we decided you should get it now. The _Fūin no Sho (Scroll of Seals)_ is yours." said Tobirama.

"Your father sealed a few other things of his in there for you, whether they be techniques, weapons, or even words of wisdom. I along with your uncle have also sealed a few things that will undoubtedly help you once you come back." explained Mito as she knew that if her son ever mastered what was in there he would be incredibly strong. He looked at his mother

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm not going to go into detail about the techniques I or your mother put in there, just make sure to read up on what I put in there. I put the base information on other countries, but just that. Who knows how much things will change in the next some odd years." she told him.

"Makes sense. How are you going to explain my sudden disappearance?" he asked them.

Mito waved her hand "Don't worry about that. Just worry about what your going to do when you get released." Mito told him.

Naruto sighed as he put his arms up, "Fine fine, I was just asking." he said. The raven haired teen stood up from his position and went to give his uncle a hug. A few words were exchanged between them before he went to his mother.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto, it just won't be the same without you here by my side. I'm very proud of what you're doing, and I know your father would be to. I love you, and be safe when you come back." Mito said as she was beginning to tear up, and she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto nodded his head "I will, and I love you to kaa-chan." he said. He was tearing up at seeing his mother, but used his arm to wipe them away.

Tobirama came forward "Here." he said handing Naruto what appeared to be a sword hilt. Naruto however knew just what this was and his eyes widened.

He shook his head "No uncle I can't." he said as he tried to reject his uncle's gift.

Tobirama ignored his nephew "Take it, as a gift Naruto." he said as he pressed his fabled blade into Naruto's hands. The Raijin no Ken was a sword like no other and his uncle was giving it to him like it was nothing. Naruto nodded finally accepting his uncle's gift .

He smiled "I guess this is it guys. Wish me luck on my future endeavors." Naruto said as he ran through his hand-seals and slammed his hand on top of the special scroll. The seal array began to spread across his hand, and he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Good luck..." both adults said. Mito bent down and picked up the scroll. It would be in her possession until the day he was to be released. " _I guess I will have to wait a few years until I can see my son once more..."_ Mito thought, and would soon need to begin planning if she wanted things to go according to plan. She bid Tobirama goodbye as she went back to her home. Tobirama would not see his nephew ever again, and the next time Mito saw him she would already be old.

Days turned to weeks, and those weeks turned to months before people began to question the whereabouts of Naruto. Tobirama explained to the populace that his nephew was on an extremely long term mission at the moment. People bought the excuse for a time, but then those very months turned to years. And once more did people begin to ask the whereabouts of the Shodai's legacy. Again he explained the situation, and informed them of the actual mission. The people learned Naruto was going from village to village, whether they be minor or major, to try and smooth over relations with said villages to try and attain peace. The mission would take him numerous years to accomplish. Everyone calmed down after hearing that, and went about their lives. " _Well, at least I've bought him a good number of years now..."_ Tobirama sighed and went back to work.

* * *

– _Thirty Years Later –_

* * *

Naruto was floating endlessly in a sea of white, and was positive that the effects of time itself had ceased to exist here. The reason he thought this was because he was still in the body of his fourteen, nearly fifteen year old self. " _Well, I may have not aged physically, but mentally..."_ he sighed. He wasn't sure just how much time had elapsed outside as it hadn't even felt like an hour had passed since his sealing. Training in what he had been left in his own scroll was all he could do to pass the time, but scrolls could only do so much. He really needed a teacher for certain things. " _Like Senjutsu..."_ he thought to himself. Now that would be a useful ability.

Naruto had read over the words his father left, and the name had kept recurring in his reading. He was simply fascinated with this, the user was using the power of nature itself to augment their abilities, thereby becoming a _Sennin (Sage)._ It sounded very useful, but it seemed that those who weren't trained in it by someone who already understood the mechanics would very likely endanger themselves. " _I wonder how Tou-san learned this?"_ he thought to himself curiously as that was one of the many wonders he wanted to know.

He didn't bother to think long on the subject, and decided to shelve it until he found a proper teacher in the subject. Instead he had worked on his kenjutsu, and came to one conclusion about his uncle. " _The man is a certified genius..."_ he thought to himself. It was the only word that came to mind when he thought about the extremely dangerous technique he had devised. It was tough learning, but he had done it. He knew he would never be able to use it fully like his uncle could, but as long as he had it he would incorporate it into his kenjutsu. Most of his time went to this this while his clones focused on everything else.

Konoha politics, fūinjutsu, and other hidden was thankful for his wood clones, and let out a sigh, "I wonder when i will come out?" he wondered to himself. He took a meditative form as this was something he learned from one of his father's scrolls. It would help him center himself, whatever that meant. Naruto cracked one of his eyes open, and noticed that some form of light had begun to filter through his seal. "It appears it's time for me to finally make my long awaited appearance back in the world. It's get ready." Naruto softly spoke to hiimself. He lightly grazed the headband his uncle had stored away for him as it would be customary once he stepped foot back in Konoha.

Naruto grinned just as a white light enveloped his entire being, and he was now going back into the world once more. When he opened his eye's he noticed that it was dark. That was the first thing his eyes noticed as they adjusted. Naruto knew he was back in the real world, and the reason was simple. He could feel the fresh air brushing against his face, but why was he released at night. And in the middle of nowhere, just what was going on? Thoughts on the matter stopped when he finally took note of four people in front of him.

Three of them were obviously adults while the other was clearly a child. " _You can't really call her a child Naruto, when you yourself are still one as well." he_ chided himself. Naruto sighed internally to himself, _"Maybe only in body, but I digress. I guess I should see what is going on."_ he told himself. The clouds hovering above the earth and covering the moon had begun to part in the sky. Light from the moon had shined down upon their location, and while it uncovered the group of four it kept Naruto obscured; all but his headband. Naruto slowly bent his knees a fraction.

There, right in front of him were three shinobi who clearly didn't belong to Konoha as none wore their headband. However what did catch his attention and made him grip his katana tighter was the girl they had tied up behind them. " _Why do they have a girl tied up, and a shinobi of Konoha no less..."_ he thought in frustration. "Mind explaining to me why shinobi from Kumogakure have a shinobi from Konoha, and a little girl no less." he demanded. Naruto's eyes told him the girl had to have been at least eight or nine, maybe ten tops. The young girl in question was thrilled that someone had come to save her, but growled when he called her little. She was about to give him a tongue lashing...

"It's simple really. She is going to be our village's new breeder." The Kumo-nin was obviously feeling rather cocky when they clearly outnumbered the fool before them.

The Senju heir narrowed his eyes, _"Breeder? What does this girl mean to them that's so important?"_ he asked himself. "A breeder?" he questioned. The team from Kumo looked at him like he was stupid.

"You being a shinobi from her village should know what she is." the man said.

A very uneasy feeling was rolling around in his stomach, _"What she is?"_ he wondered to himself. "And what exactly is she?" he asked.

One of them was growling at him while the other two settled for leering, "Simple really. This girl is the last of the fabled Uzumaki clan and with her we can breed an entire clan of Fuinjutsu masters to take down our enemies starting with Konoha!" the man said.

Naruto was actually stunned, _"W-what? What does he mean by that? My answers will have to wait until I get back home, but first I'll deal with these guys."_ he thought to himself.

Naruto shrugged "I see... then it appears I will have to take you three down, and then take the girl there back home with me." he said confidently. Each man narrowed their eyes at him. Said girl blushed up a storm at his sudden confession of taking her home with him. One of the men snorted at this shinobi's proclamation. He was about to make a remark, but his words died in his throat.

Seeing was believing, but he just couldn't believe what he was seeing as a ghost from the past had come back. "W-why is Hashsi-!" he didn't finish as he was dead moments later. Naruto was going to capitalize on this opportunity, and vanished. Each man was shocked by his appearance.

He appeared before the first man, looked directly into his eyes, and attacked. _'Click'_ Naruto's blade exploded outward from his scabbard, and was by far faster than what the enemies eyes could track. The blade went towards the man's exposed neck, and he was dead on the ground within seconds. " _One down...two to go."_ he thought to himself. He quickly re-sheathed his blade, and now came to notice that the remaining two had regained their senses. Seeing one of their comrades fall before them would sometimes do that. Naruto would need them to drop their guard around the girl, she was his priority.

" _I may have an idea..."_ The youth did indeed have an idea, but it went against what his father and family stood for, "Not only was your comrade weak, but dumb to get distracted by my appearance but so must the village that produced such an idiot as him." he insulted the men and their home. That took a lot out of him as he wasn't used to verbal assaults. Each man roared in anger, and blindly charged him, _"Looks like the plan worked."_ Naruto thought as he shook his head at just how easily it was to rile people up, even with his sub-par insults. Regardless of what he thought about the tactic, it worked.

" _ **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu** (Wood Style: Wood Clone)" _Naruto said silently as he made a single clone where it came out of a tree. He would have it take the girl away from here. " _Now to deal with these two."_ he thought, and with that the youth vanished once more only to reappear behind one of the men, and gave him a hard kick to the man's back prompting the shinobi to stumble forward. Naruto gripped his katana once more and attacked while in mid-flight. " _ **Iaigiri** (Iai Beheading)" _Naruto said. Naruto's katana flew forward in a powerful slash, again aiming to separate yet another head from their shoulders.

The Kumo-nin just barely avoided his beheading, and dodged the blade by throwing his head backwards forcefully, but left the rest of his body exposed. The raven haired teen's feet landed on the exposed chest, and he launched himself upwards with a tremendous amount of force. While he went up the other man went down. There was no time to counter for the Kumo-nin as Naruto had already weaved through his hand-seals... " _ **Suiton: Haran Banshō** (Water Style: Stormy Blockade)" _Naruto called out. Naruto began to summon a very large amount of water that formed just ahead of him, but directly above the enemy.

The hammer was brought down, and the water rushed downwards like a raging waterfall. It crushed the man beneath it's weight. He landed a few feet away. Naruto nodded his head " _Two down..."_ he thought to himself. There was not time for him to make his next move as he quickly moved himself out of the way from the sudden attack.

" _ **Raiton: Jibashi** (Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder)" _the Kumo nin called out. A wild wave of electricity traveled at frightening speed towards the water he had just summoned. The Kumo-nin was trying to electrocute him, but Naruto wouldn't let that happen. Acting quickly he slashed at the ground in an angle, and created a miniature wall of dirt to obscure himself.

"What a fool." sneered the Kumo-nin, "That's not going to block my attack!" the man sneered. The powerful force of nature had covered the distance with the help of the water on the ground, and it easily penetrated the wall. Laughing was all the Kumo-nin was doing as he watched his attack in a satisfied glee, but failed to recognize what was really going on. His laughter had suddenly stopped as pain was coursing throughout his entire body. The flow of chakra was cut off, and his eyes traveled down towards his chest. Sticking out of his chest was the cold steel of the blade he just only recognized. His eyes were wide in fear, panic, and surprise as his head just couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Moving his head back he saw that it was the man who had just dispatched his two comrades. Naruto shook his head in disappointment "You failed to see behind the ruse. Clearly you knew that my defense would do me little good against your attack, yet you still went ahead and failed. Now you will answer my questions." Naruto demanded from the ninja. However the ninja stayed silent. Naruto asked the first question "What village are you from?" he demanded from the man. Naruto knew already thanks to the information his uncle left him, but he needed to hear it from the man's mouth.

The man weakly answered "...Kumogakure." he told Naruto.

Naruto nodded "And under whose order are you acting on?" he asked.

The mans weak answer reached his ears "...The Sandaime Raikage." he told Naruto.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised, _"Is the Raikage trying to incite war?" t_ he enemy below him was beginning to cough uncontrollably, almost like he was...laughing. Naruto quirked a eyebrow "And just what's so funny?" he growled out.

The man laughed louder "You are! Did you really think I would just give you those answers without trying anything. I've been gathering my lightning chakra into one certain spot, and I plan to release it all at once!" he yelled insanely.

His eye's widened " _Shit! He's going to-!"_ however he didn't finish as- _'Boom'_

Naruto had regained the memories of his wood clone. That technique really was useful as none of the Kumo-nin could tell the difference. Especially when he had switched. Now on his way back home, he looked down to the red-head in his arms, and he had to admit something to himself. " _She's not that bad on the eyes."_ he thought to himself. However one thing bothered him than most and that was what he heard the man say. The girl had been in a bit of a daze after he had rescued her, and had since calmed down. She even went as far as snuggling into his chest, that was how calm she was. He chuckled a bit at the sight, but it looked like his silent viewing was now over; she was stirring.

She blinked a few times and then looked to him, "Oi...why am I in your arms like some defenseless princess?!" she said as she began to struggle out of his firm grip, and he had to let her go.

Naruto tilted his head sideways, "Don't all little girls wish to be princess?" he asked her. His father had explained this to him one day.

A lowly growl emanated from her throat, "Well I don't! Now tell me who you are!? I've never seen you in Konoha before?!" While she was asking him this, she couldn't get the thoughts of him taking her home out of her head.

Now he was confused " _Why is she blushing?"_ Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm Senju Naruto." he said.

" _Senju...What's a member of an almost extinct clan doing all the way out here? Did he see my red hair that I left as clues?"_ she thought to herself. A very weird feeling was beginning to grow when she thought about that, _"And why do I feel so calm, and even happy around him?"_ she wondered. She eyed him very carefully, "Why exactly were you out here for?" she asked as she needed to be sure.

Before he could answer someone interrupted, "I would like an answer to that question as well." another voice said. Both teen's looked up to see a boy with blonde hair looking at them. Said boy had his eyes trained solely on Naruto.

The Senju heir could see recognition in the girl's eyes, so the boy was of no threat to him or her. "Like I was about to say. I actually don't know how I got here, but once I saw her in trouble all I could think of was getting her to safety." Naruto answered honestly, and the girl could tell he did, as it sounded very sincere. She was a bit sad he hadn't been there because of the clues she left behind, but once she heard how all he could think about was getting her to safety that replaced her sadness, and she blushed even more. "I wasn't supposed to appear all the way out here. The little girl with red hair somehow had my scroll, which was actually supposed to be with my mother." Naruto muttered the last part.

The blonde had heard though, "And just who's your mo-" he started to ask however he was interrupted by the redhead.

"Hey!" she cut off the blonde, "I'm not little, and my name is not girl!" she said indignantly She was going to deck him in his face if he called her that again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and decided to humor her, "Oh, then what's your name?" he asked. He had directed the question towards the girl, but the blonde answered as well. "Namikaze Minato." answered the now named Minato.

The girl growled "Minato! Shut up, he was asking me! My name is Uzumaki Kushina! The future Hokage! ttebane." the now named Kushina screamed her future to the heavens.

Naruto couldn't help but be amused at her declaration, _"Hehe...how interesting."_ he thought.

* * *

 _ **And that's a wrap. Again I don't own this chapter or the first and third so don't get mad. Now for many of you wondering about the Tatsushiro clan I got the idea after playing the Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles so I will reveal that the girl Akari Tatsushiro is the first of Naruto's future girlfriends that have been revealed. The other girls will be revealed in the future so don't get your hopes up just yet. Anyways leave a review on my edits and I will see you later**_


	3. Chapter 3 Keep moving Forward-1

_**Chapter 3 is up. Again I don't own this chapter or the previous two chapters as they belong to Assassin of War. Enjoy**_

 _ **Oh and for those of you reading know that the only reason the first three chapters are the way they are is because I don't want to change them, mostly as they were already good in my opinion. It's why I adopted this story from Assassin of War**_

* * *

– _**Previously –**_

* * *

 _Naruto had regained the memories of the wood clone he left behind to deal with the last of the Kumo-nin'. It was one of his favorite techniques, none could tell the difference aside from his father. Now on his way back to Konoha, he looked down to the red-headed girl in his arms, and he had to admit something to himself._ 'She's not bad on the eye's.' _he thought to himself._ _The girl in question had been in a bit of a daze after he had rescued her but has since calmed down to the point of snuggling closer to him, blissfully unaware. He smiled at her and began to notice a few of her limbs were moving, she was beginning to stir._

 _Her eyes were fluttering and before he could react, her head shot upwards, nailing him straight on in the forehead, dropping her._ " _Ow!" they both cried out in pain._ _His father had always told him he had a hard head but it seemed he found someone with a much harder one, she recovered first. She looked around, blinked, looked around some more and then spotted him._ " _Oi, why was I in your arms...like...like some defenseless type of princess?!" she growled out._

 _By this point, he had recovered as well, and just looked at her confusedly._ " _Do not all little girls wish to be princess?" he asked as he tilted his head sideways._

 _His father had explained this to him a long time ago, and his father always spoke the truth, the man didn't lie very well._ _She gritted her teeth, "Well I don't, now tell me who you are? I've never seen you in Konoha before?" she asked him, clearly spotting the headband._

 _He quirked a eyebrow_ " _Is this how you treat all of the people who save you?" he asked._

 _The girl looked remorseful, "Thank you..." she said in a very quiet voice, "I just have trouble trusting people after the last few minutes." she told him._

 _Naruto shrugged_ " _Your welcome, and that's understandable." he replied._ _She gave him a nod, while she may not be as defensive around him, she still did not know why he was out there for._

 _The redhead eyed him carefully, "Why exactly were you out here for?" she asked needing to be sure he wasn't just another person ready to use her as well._

 _Before he could answer, someone else interrupted their conversation, "I would like an answer to that question as well." a new voice asked._ _Both teens on the ground looked up to where they heard the voice coming from and found another teen with bright blonde hair looking at them, or more precisely, at him. Said teen was wearing black shinobi pants and sandals along with a grayish jacket with three black lines from shoulder to wrist along with a black headband. It was the symbol on the plate that stood out to the young Senju._

 _'..._ Konoha _...'_ _he thought to himself._ _He looked over to ask the little redhead a question but chose to remain silent, she was looking at the blonde teen with eyes full of recognition. Both of them knew one another in some fashion it seemed._ " _Like I was about to say, I actually don't know where here is but once I saw her in trouble all I could think of at the moment was her safety and well-being." he said and both teens could hear the sincerity in his voice._ _The girl was a bit sad since he hadn't been there because of the clues she had left behind but once he said he could think of nothing except her safety and well-being, she brightened up._

" _I wasn't supposed to appear all the way out here..." he muttered, "The little redhead somehow had gotten a hold of my scroll, which is supposed to be with my mother." he stated._

" _And just who is your moth-" the blonde started but was cut off._

" _Hey!" said the redhead, "I'm not little and my name is not redhead or girl!" she growled out, she was going to deck him in the face if he called her that again._ _Naruto raised an eyebrow at her outburst and surrendered with his hands up._

 _Then an amused smile came to his face._ " _Oh...and what's your name?" he asked._ _The blonde teen chose to answer and quickly, before he got cut off again._

" _Namikaze Minato." he introduced himself._

 _Naruto nodded his head_ " _Senju Naruto." replied the ravenette._

" _Minato! Shut up, he was asking me!" yelled the redhead, glaring at the both of them._ _The now named Minato looked at her with a smile at her usual outbursts then back to the other teen._ " _My name is Uzumaki Kushina! Future Hokage of Konoha, ttebane!" she shouted out her dream to the heavens._ _Naruto couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm, 'Heh...how interesting.'_

* * *

– **_Now_** _ **–**_

* * *

The trio of teens, being led by Minato, were making their way back towards Konoha. Minato had said nothing of the teen' appearance or why he looked like the Shodai Hokage, he would get answers when they returned. He was sure Kushina had no clue who Hashirama was, so he didn't even bother to ask her what she thought. An awkward silence had permeated the group until it was broken up. "Jeez! Will one of you say something already?! I can't stand this silence...it reminds me of a few hours ago..." Kushina muttered the last part. Both teen male's sent her a look of sympathy and then looked to one another. Naruto had no problem with the blonde teen but it seemed his counterpart did not share the same feelings.

But one look at the red-head and he knew the blonde would try to be somewhat civil towards him. He did not blame him, it would seem mighty suspicious for someone to just say they appeared from a scroll and that their from Konoha. He could not fault him for doing his job as a shinobi of Konoha. Naruto decided to try and get the ball rolling, "So, Minato was it, how old are you?" he asked the blonde.

Blue eyes narrowed at him, "I am currently thirteen years old, and Naruto was it, how about yourself?" he asked in return. The raven haired Senju brushed off the blonde' gaze and snarky attitude while figuring out his little game, he was trying to get information out of him.

Each of them asks a question, they both receive answers. Naruto mentally shrugged, he could afford to give small snippets of info to Minato. "I'm actually a year older than you, I'm fourteen." he told the boy. Before Minato could respond, Kushina beat him to the punch.

"Really! Then that means we're the same age, how cool is that. I've never had another friend the same age as me, all of the others are either a year younger or older than me besides Mikoto-chan and Yui-chan." Kushina squealed in happiness.

"Really?" asked Naruto and got a nod, "Then I will gladly be your third friend of the same age, and maybe you can introduce me to your other friends." he told the last of the Uzumaki.

Naruto was hopeful she would, sure he had friends, but who knows what happened to them between the time he went into the scroll and now. If any of them were still alive then there was a good possibility that they had moved on with their lives. He was basically alone in this world, not literally of course, but in terms of where he fit in. Kushina, along with Minato, noticed the forlorn look on his face when the mention of friends was brought up. The blonde said nothing but filed it away for later, the redhead however opened her mouth. She didn't know what compelled her to do it but she did it anyway, "Are you okay?" she asked with concern evident in her voice as her hand reached out and rested atop his shoulder.

He smiled at her, appreciating her trying to console him, "I'm fine, just wondering how much the village has changed...Anyways, please do introduce me to your friends." he said to the redhead.

A bit of pink dusted Kushina's cheeks when he smiled at her, "Of course, I can introduce you to my best friends in the whole village." she said as she exaggerated the size of the village with her arms. Naruto stifled a laugh, she acted exactly like his father would when he would try to animate something to you, using his hands, arms, and feet. It was an endearing trait found in innocent types of people, they were the ones who were not afraid to express themselves in any manner of ways.

He was like that sometimes. Minato silently watched the two and wished to jump into the conversation but he just couldn't find the right moment. He couldn't understand how two people who had only just met a few hours ago could have so much to talk about or in common. It wasn't like he didn't like the other male across from him, even he could see just how confused he was, but it was the logical side of him that needed to be sure. His friend, Kushina, could often times be very trusting and he just didn't want to see her get hurt, it was never easy seeing something like that.

He suddenly thought of something, "Naruto." he called out to the teen, disrupting the conversation between the two and ignoring the pointed glare from Kushina.

"Yes?" Naruto responded.

Minato looked to the Senju "Before...you were saying your mother's name. Who is she?" the blonde asked.

Naruto grinned "Ah, yes. My mother is Uzumaki Mito." he told the blonde. His proclamation was met with silence. Even Minato was struck silent.

Kushina was gobsmacked "B-but how? You'd have to be over a thousand years old!" exclaimed Kushina, clearly not being able to differentiate years. How was that even possible to begin with?

"I'm not that old and neither is my mother...and never let her hear you say that." he chuckled, his mother would have thrown a fit. Minato calmed himself "Then how old are you really?" asked Minato, still having trouble believing this. Naruto shrugged "I'm fourteen physically, but I know you mean something else. Let me ask you a question since you seem like the smartest one here." Naruto said to the blonde.

Kushina didn't like that "Hey!" she shouted at him.

Naruto ignored Kushina's indignant cry, "Just how long ago was the 1st World War?" he asked. Surely it hadn't been that long since it was over so he had to know that much.

Minato loved to learn new things but even his mind could not stretch that far back. He shook his head negatively and got a nod of acceptance from his traveling companion. He would need to head to the library to find out more. "Well, when we can get that answer we will know." said Naruto. Minato nodded and despite his misgivings, he was slowly opening up towards the teen opposite of him. He could relate in a way, he was an orphan, did not know what day he was born nor who his parents were. His date of birth was just a random date someone had chosen for him, so he could somewhat understand the melancholy feeling the ravenette was feeling, not knowing certain things that could reveal something to you.

"Maybe the Hokage will know." Kushina said offhandedly. Both male's turned to the lone female in the group, Minato was mentally kicking himself for not thinking about that sooner.

The Senju grinned "I take back what I said, you Kushina are the smartest person in this group." said Naruto as he bowed down before her.

Kushina sent a smug smile to Minato who was grumbling about something, "Tell me more, tell me how awesome I am, how I'm the smartest woman on earth." she asked in a gloating tone of voice that was more playful than actual gloating.

"You are the smartest, toughest, grumpiest, strongest, woman in all of the lands, along with your magnificent scarlet hair." said Naruto.

"Don't call me grumpy!" she said as she blushed a bit more due to his comment about her hair, someone actually complimented her on her hair! Minato couldn't help it, he let out a small laugh at the two. Kushina looked to Minato "Did you just laugh?" asked Kushina. Minato however shook his head childishly

"No." he told her.

Kushina got in his face "Yes you did." she said in a singsong voice.

Minato denied it once again "No, I was coughing. It only sounded like laughing to you." he said, trying to cover himself. Someone in this group had to be the responsible one. It was like he was watching over two children.

Before Kushina could press further, Naruto intervened, although he himself could see the similarities this group possessed to one he remembered back in the day. Minato acted like his uncle Tobirama, while Kushina acted more like his father and he was the in between, just like his mother. Although he couldn't help it and looked at Minato "Who's the Hokage anyway?" he asked the blond.

"That would be Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage." replied Minato. That was a surprise.

So with that he burst into laughter "HIRUZEN! He was made Hokage, oh man, I can't wait to see him. I wonder how he looks now, probably a wrinkly old bag of bones." said Naruto, laughing openly at his friend.

Kushina and Minato were gaping at the disrespect the Senju teen before them was showing towards one of the most decorated shinobi of his time. And the way he said his name, almost as if they were equals on familiar footing. Looking at the shocked duo he couldn't help it "If the two of you don't close your mouths soon your going to attract some Aburame insects." he laughed at their faces as their mouths shut abruptly.

"How can you talk about our Sandaime with such a lack of disrespect?!" asked Minato, his voice beginning to rise a bit.

Naruto just looked at him like he was stupid, "Why shouldn't I? Hiruzen is one of my best friends, he and I grew up together." he said.

It took a moment for their brains to register that and then it clicked, of course they would know each-other, especially if his story checked out. The two would know each-other from when the villages were being established. _'If anyone can prove anything he's saying, then it would be Sandaime-sama.'_ Minato believed this wholeheartedly, he would have his answers soon.

Naruto decided to change the subject, "So Minato, since you came out here alone, you must be very skilled, yes?" Naruto asked the blonde. He got a nod. "And you as well, right Kushina?" he asked the redhead. He got a hesitant nod from her. "Care to share a few of them?" asked Naruto.

Both Minato and Kushina's eyes narrowed and before they could start accusing him of something, the Senju defended himself "I'm just curious is all. Kushina must be very skilled, aside from her being a Uzumaki, to have Kumo make an attempt at you. And you Minato must be very talented to have Hiruzen sent you out alone." said Naruto as the two teens looked away, smiling to themselves at the compliments. Kushina was smiling brightly to herself while it appeared Minato wore one as well, he wasn't. He hadn't gotten permission to leave the village and just left on his own, he was in for some disciplinary action when he returned.

"I can share a few of mine with you. If you have a bloodline or something you do not wish to share that is fine. I just want to know more about my two new friends. Think of it as a sign of trust." Naruto's statement brought them back to reality. The Uzumaki nodded her head as she was glad to make another friend. Minato on the other-hand just shook his head, how could he be considered a friend when they only just met, but regardless of what he just said, a bond of some sort had been created between the two. "I'll go first." Naruto said, "I have two affinities: Water & Earth, I have a Taijutsu style that focuses on soft and hard strikes, and I have a bloodline." he finished.

Both teens who were listening perked up when he mentioned a bloodline but were disappointed when he did not elaborate. Kushina as always lacked tact. "What's your bloodline?" she asked eagerly.

Minato sighed, there was no way he would give- "I..." Naruto started to say. Both were surprised he was going to say, they leaned in closer. Naruto leaned in and spoke quietly "...Will tell you later." he said quietly. Both face-faulted. Naruto laughed at their expressions openly. Minato had gotten up and turned away from the laughter, he was mildly embarrassed he had fallen for something like that. Of course he wouldn't give out info like that.

Kushina had gotten up herself and instead of acting embarrassed, she pouted like a child instead. "Jokes aside, are you going to share?" he asked.

Kushina, who had gotten over his joke, spoke first "I only have one affinity and its for water, I'm more of a brawler type of fighter, and I know some Kenjutsu." she explained. She wasn't going to talk about her own little type of bloodline which made her the perfect choice for being a representative for the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto perked up at her mentioning Kenjutsu, "What type of Kenjutsu?" he asked curiously. That was one thing he had forgotten to mention.

"I was learning the basics of the Uzumaki-ryū...before..." she trailed off.

He wasn't going to ask why she had trailed off, "It's a small world isn't it, I know the Uzumaki-ryū myself. I can teach you if you want...along with your water affinity." he offered the redhead.

Kushina was ecstatic "REALLY!?" she exclaimed in excitement. He nodded his head yes showing he would. "Thank you so much!" In her excitement she gave him a hug.

Naruto blushed a bit himself as he flt her developing chest press against his body, he hasn't had much interaction with girls his age so this was something new for him. "Your welcome." he replied as he composed himself. Kushina realized what she did and backed off, her own blush deepening a bit.

"Sorry." she muttered.

Naruto nodded, "How about you, Minato?" he asked the blonde.

The blonde hesitated for a moment before answering, "I have two affinities: Wind and Lightning. I'm a hit and run type of attacker and I'm pretty fast." said Minato, trying to give as little as he could. The Senju teen nodded his head, it was unfortunate that he couldn't show him anything due to him not knowing any Fūton or Raiton techniques, but perhaps they could spar.

"I probably should have asked this earlier, but who are your sensei's, maybe I know them or of them?" asked Naruto, who knows.

"Ah...I'm an apprentice, so I didn't get assigned to a team." answered Kushina.

"Who's your teacher?" he asked her.

Kushina looked away and mumbled something. He didn't hear her "What was that?" he asked her.

"I said your mother is my teacher!" she yelled out. In midst of all the surprises they had gotten, she had forgotten to mention that she did know his mother.

"Really!?" Naruto couldn't wait to get to Konoha now. _'This is great maybe I can get the answers I need from her?'_ he thought to would find out soon enough. He looked to Minato "How about you Minato?" he asked.

Minato shrugged "Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin." he answered the Senju

 _'Legendary Three Ninja? What exactly did they do to earn such a title?' he wondered to himself._

Naruto was confused and it showed. "C'mon you know... Jiraiya of the Sannin." Minato said saying the mans name.

He got a negative head shake, "I'm afraid not." he told Minato.

"Well, you'll probably meet him at some point since you probably know one of his teammate's." Minato said offhandedly.

"Who?" he asked.

"Senju Tsunade." Minato told him shocking the ravenette.

Now way "What? Little Tsu-chan is a legendary ninja?!" exclaimed Naruto.

 _'She isn't really all that little though.'_ both Minato and Kushina had the same thoughts as the girl patted her chest and the boy had a faraway look on his face. Naruto shrugged off their looks. "So... how much longer till we reach Konoha?" he asked.

* * *

Familiarity and Awe. Those were the two emotions Naruto felt once he laid eyes on his home from afar. It felt so familiar to him but it also felt different, almost alien, it was by far much bigger than he remembered it to be. In his mind it couldn't really even be called a village anymore, it was more akin to a city. His jaw had actually dropped but thankfully was lifted back up by a petite hand. "If you don't close your mouth you will attract some Aburame insects." laughed Kushina, "Especially this close to the village." Naruto found mirth in her statement, the tables had turned it seemed.

"Halt!" a voice called out to the trio of ninja's causing them to stop.

The trio did as told since they were coming up to the gate, they needed to identify themselves. The blonde went first, "Namikaze Minato, Genin of Konoha, Id number: 000685." he said signing in to the gate.

The two guards checked their sheets and found his number, "Next." the man said and Kushina stepped forward.

"Uzumaki Kushina, Genin of Konoha, Id number: 000725." she said handing them her number.

She checked out, they looked to the next and did a double take. "Senju Naruto, Genin of Konoha, Id number: 000250." Naruto said seriously. He would not lie to the guards as they were there when he was little.

They must not have heard him, they were in shock. "H-Hashirama-sama!" they exclaimed. The two guards were a few of the lucky youngsters back in the day who had personally met the Shodai when he was alive. It had left a profound effect on them and soon joined the ranks. They couldn't believe they were meeting him again.

"Ah...no I'm not-" Naruto tried to say, however help came just in time.

"We will take it from here." a voice said gaining their attention. The group at the gate turned to see four Anbu drop down before them and suddenly kneel before Naruto. "It is good to see you again, Senju-sama." stated the obvious leader.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, did he know this person? It was possible but he didn't remember making any friends in the Anbu, and that was because he wasn't there when they were established, he only even knew of them thanks to the information left by his uncle in the scroll. He closed his eyes, trying to feel the person' chakra. It was something he had been shown by his father, all life used Yang or the physical energy and humans were no different from their Mokuton, which was composed of life. He had learned how to differentiate them from his uncle Tobirama, that man was an even more gifted sensor than his father.

Reaching out, he felt it as a small flame that only grew warmer the further he went in, he knew the man across from him personally. He took a step forward, ignored the tensing of the others, bent down and whispered... "It's good to see you again, Kagami." with a smile on his face. It had been to long. The man didn't say yes but gave him a barely noticeable nod. He was curious though and couldn't help it "How did you know I was at the gate?" he asked the Uchiha.

Kagami chuckled "My unit was patrolling the village and I saw your old armor along with your appearance. You're not very hard to miss." he told the Senju heir who he hadn't seen in thirty years.

The Senju supposed it was true, not many had a resemblance to either himself or his father. "So...what now?" he wondered aloud.

Kagami spoke "I need to take you to see Hokage-sama." stated Kagami before looking at the other four, "You two as well." he told the other genin as he motioned for Minato and Kushina. "The two of you however will keep quiet about this until Hokage-sama address this. Am I clear?" Kagami said more than asked. The two guards nodded vigorously. Kagami smiled under his mask "Good, let's go." he said. Kagami placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they silently vanished via body flicker leaving no sound nor any residue of them ever being there.

The others followed suit, two grabbing the blonde and red-head, but still leaving a few pieces of leaves. The two guards were still in shock that it wasn't their Shodai but his son. That shock was soon replaced with something else...elation. Hashirama's Legacy had returned. Things were finally looking up for the leaf and soon the whole world would witness the rise of the Senju clan once again. Enemies of Konoha beware the last wielder of the Mokuton had finally returned home.

* * *

– **_Hokage Office_** _ **–**_

* * *

A lone man sat in a large office overlooking most if not all of the village. He would rather be out and about, walking and greeting his people than stuck in an office doing paperwork. Had he known that this was part of his duty, he wouldn't have taken the mantle from his sensei.A sigh escaped his lips, he often found himself reminiscing about his sensei and his family, specifically his nephew, Naruto. No one, not even him, had known what had happened to his friend, some speculated he had been killed while out on his mission, others said he abandoned his home and friends for another village, safe to say that those people had met with the end of his fists.

Granted it was an immature thing to do, but he was a young lad who was waiting for a friend to return, he would not allow someone to bad mouth a friend of his. They really could have used him not only in the 2nd World War, which had ended around a year ago, but also in the 1st. He would have been a game changer, as the youngsters say, and they may not have lost Senju Tobirama to the Kinkaku force. If having his sensei there with them would mean him giving up his title of Hokage, he would do so in a heartbeat. How he dearly missed the man, but that was then and just wishing for something doesn't mean it will happen.

He wanted to pass down the mantle of Kage but he couldn't find any worthy enough of it right now, he did have a few in mind though. Granted, he was still young by the standards of today, but having fought and survived two wars ages a person beyond belief. The second especially had taken it's toll on him, he was not there to fight alongside them but his three students made him proud that day, the day they stood tall against a man even he himself would have trouble with...Hanzō of the Salamanders. He had of course read the reports but when he got first hand details from his students, he was surprised but not really.

He was surprised that a man such as Hanzō would let them go and even bestow upon them a title but he was not surprised they had survived. They had great teamwork amongst themselves when they were kids but even more so when they became adults and could follow orders properly. His reminiscing had been cut short by the sudden knock on his door, he didn't remember inviting anyone or there being any appointments. He shrugged, whatever it was had to be better than his paperwork. "Enter." he ordered. His eyebrow rose a tad, in walked one of his more decorated Anbu operatives and one of his best friends, Kagami.

Why would the man need to knock if he could just appear in front of him whenever he had something to say. The man had joined up with the shadows after the 1st war had ended stating that he, as new Hokage, would need someone to watch his back from the shadows and who better than a man with a Sharingan. Hiruzen had no doubt the man would flourish and he did, much better than his friend Danzo probably would have. His other best friend was stuck in the ways of the past and in his honest opinion would be to rigid or stiff when it came to adapting to new situations that the black ops constantly had. What was the matter with the man?

"What's the matter, Gensō ( _Illusion)_?" he asked the ANBU Hiruzen had decided to give his friend the name of a concept rather than an animal. Concepts would last throughout time, long after all of them had passed on. And what better way to name someone after something they were so good at casting.

"Hokage-sama...we have located Uzumaki Kushina." he told his leader.

Hiruzen became serious in a matter of seconds, "Explain!" it was not a question. How had he not known of this.

"From what we have been told, the girl had been abducted by a squad of Kumo-nin' to be taken to their village and used as a breeder." Kagami said to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen growled to himself _'Dammit A, you would risk starting another war so soon!'_ he asked himself. Sarutobi cursed the Sandaime Raikage for his reckless and stupid decision. "Who saved Kushina?" he asked. Mito would need to be informed of this as she was head of the clan or what was left of it, and Kushina still fell under her jurisdiction. He just hoped she wouldn't bite his head off for the lax security, which would be tightened. Kagami did not say the person's name but instead ushered them in. After all, he did not want to ruin the surprise. The first person to walk in was said victim, Hiruzen breathed a sigh of relief as the girl looked shaken but overall fine.

He would have a talk with her later to see if she wanted to talk about the situation. A mop of blonde hair walked in next, the Sandaime could honestly say he wasn't surprised to see it was him who had saved her. He was a very very gifted shinobi who would go on to do great things, he could see it as the boy calmly walked in taking in everything. "Minato, while I thank you for rescuing Kushina-" he didn't finish as a new person made himself known.

"YO! Saru!" interrupted a voice. Hiruzen bristled at the casual nickname, no one aside from his teachers and best friends could call him that, who was- His words died in his throat, he couldn't even form them, standing in front of him was a person he had thought to never see again.

It wasn't his teacher, Hashirama, even though the resemblance was uncanny, it was his son, his best friend, Naruto. "N-Naruto...I-Is that y-you?" he asked, completely forgetting about Kushina and Minato for the moment.

"Sure is Saru...it's good to see another familiar face, although a bit older than I remembered." he remarked with a twinkle in his eye.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen exclaimed happily and with that the Sandaime Hokage jumped out from his seat and gave a man who he had thought never to see again a hug. It was returned. Minato and Kushina really couldn't contain their shock anymore, everything he had said was indeed true.

Then that meant he was the son of not only Uzumaki Mito but of Senju Hashirama as well along with being related to Tobirama and his own daughter, Tsunade. Something inside of Kushina's head clicked when this all came together. "If you are related to Mito-sama...then that means you're an Uzumaki as well!" No sooner did that realization hit that she to ran forward and enveloped him in a tight hug with tears in her eyes. She had just found another Uzumaki aside from herself and his mother. It was more family. Naruto wasn't sure why she was crying about him being half Uzumaki but he shrugged and returned the affections. He would ask Hiruzen about it.

"He is only half Uzumaki, the other half is Senju blood." stated Minato as he pieced things together.

"Doesn't matter." replied Kushina.

"Naruto..." Hiruzen said. The raven haired Senju turned to see that it was Hiruzen who called him, the man had just finished getting the report of just where Kagami and his group had found him.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"We need to have a talk, but first..." he turned towards the only blonde. "Minato, I understand that you wanted to help a friend and you have my thanks for bringing her and Naruto back home. However, you left the village without permission and you could have not only gotten yourself killed but Kushina as well." he said.

This caused Minato to lower his head. However Hiruzen continued "However considering that you all came back unharmed, I am going to lessen the penalty a bit." he said causing Minato to raise his head.

Minato grimaced, "What is the penalty, Hokage-sama?" he asked Hiruzen.

Hiruzen grinned "Four months of D-rank missions. I was originally going to give you and your team six months but felt it would do me little good to have one of my better genin teams on the sidelines for so long. I will inform your sensei of this, you are dismissed." he ordered.

A sigh escaped the blonde's mouth, "Hai Hokage-sama. I'll see you later Kushina, you as well Naruto. I want to talk more to you. Bye." he said.

"Bye bye." waved Kushina.

"Goodbye." said Naruto who gave him a nod. With that Minato left the office. Hiruzen couldn't help but smile, it seemed Naruto was already making fast friends with the up and coming shinobi of this generation. His smile dropped as he looked to Kushina. He felt bad for the girl and the situation she had been placed in, she was like a daughter to him and his wife Biwako, who absolutely adored the girl. He already had two sons but he and his wife had been trying for a daughter for a while but no such luck, until they had met Kushina. He may have thought of her like that, but she thought more of him like an uncle.

It didn't really matter to him, as long as she was happy, it was okay with him. He looked to the redhead in question "Kushina." he spoke in a softer voice. She turned to look at him as she was still holding onto Naruto. "Can you please let Naruto go for the moment. There are some things I need to talk to him in private." he told her gently.

She looked mortified by the idea "B-but." she tried to plead, even going as far as making her lower lip tremble.

However, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage was ready. "Please." the magic word he knew would work with her, "You can talk to him and show him around while introducing him to your friends when we're done here. Okay?" he told her.

Kushina looked outside of the window and realized that it would soon be morning, almost getting kidnapped and being out in the woods made her lose track of time. She gave him a nod and gave Naruto one last hug. "I'll see you later okay. Bye bye." she said to him.

"Goodbye." said Naruto as he turned to face his friend who had been waving her bye as well. And then she was gone. The two looked at one another for a few seconds before Naruto spoke in a very serious tone. "...Hiruzen..." causing his friend to get serious as well.

"Yes?" Hiruzen asked just as serious. Naruto held up two fingers "Two things." he asked the man. Hiruzen nodded his head to him.

"First off why was Kushina so excited to find out that I was part Uzumaki?" he asked. The aged leader sighed, even after all this time, his friend was still very perceptive of things. "When I first came back I heard that Kushina was the last of the Uzumaki." Naruto said to his friend, "Did something happen to the Uzumaki clan?" he asked unsurely. Hiruzen did not answer immediately and instead called over Kagami while whispering something to the man. He soon vanished to accomplish whatever he had been sent to do. The Sandaime looked to his friend and began to recall old memories.

Naruto could feel the regret and sorrow rolling off of Hiruzen at this point, "What has happened to them is a long and tragic tale, but one I feel you must be told along with the events since your disappearance..." he begun...

* * *

Naruto had not often found himself crying, he cried when his father had passed away, and he cried when he met Tsunade for the first time. Those were the only two times he had done so, but just in the last hour he had cried the most. So much had happened, so much death... _'Tobirama-Ojisan_ _ **(**_ _Uncle_ _ **)**_ _, Tōka-Obasan_ _ **(**_ _Aunt_ _ **)**_ _, Karin-Obasan, Kenshin...the entire Senju and Uzumaki clans...and Nawaki... gone...forever...'_ he thought to himself clearly upset by what he had been told. He felt sad knowing he had another cousin and granted he may have been born from another woman, but he was still family, it had explained his light brown hair.

He died far too young, and then there was Tsunade and her reactions to not only her half-brother' loss but that of her lover. Naruto's next stop would be her and after that it would be off to his mother. "Why?" asked Naruto.

"Why what?" Hiruzen asked his friend confused.

"Why would anyone want to destroy the Uzumaki clan, they were a neutral clan. They separated from the Senju clan to avoid the fighting..." Naruto growled out. Hiruzen sighed, he had asked himself the same question.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand. Only a few people outside of Uzu and even our village truly understood the complicated art known as Fūinjutsu." he told Naruto.

He shrugged and continued "The other villages saw them as a threat, not only for their prodigious skill in the sealing arts but if they ever joined the war to help us then we may have reigned supreme over them. They feared that more than anything, it would upset the natural balance of power." he sighed out.

Naruto growled "Which villages?" more of a statement than a question.

The Sandaime looked at his friend for a long moment trying to see the reason for him asking such a question. "Kumo and Iwa." he told the male Senju .

Naruto took in a deep breath and released, "Thank you for answering my friend." he sighed out to the old man.

Hiruzen waved it off as nothing "Not at all...what do you plan on doing now?" he asked his friend.

"Well-" Naruto began only for to be interrupted by knocking on the door. Naruto was interrupted by two knocks on the door and without being allowed entry, which Naruto noted, walked in.

"What did you wish to speak to us about, Hokage-sa-!" a familiar voice began only for the voice to come to a screeching halt. While this happened two people Naruto easily recognized but as the same with Hiruzen, they were much much older walked through the door.

With a grin he greeted his friends "Yo, Homura, Koharu." greeted Naruto.

 _Thud! Thud!_ Naruto and Hiruzen both sweatdropped, the two councilors of the Hokage had fainted. Naruto grinned "It seems their old age has caught up with them, aye Hiruzen." joked Naruto as Hiruzen chuckled a bit as well. The sound of shuffling feet could be heard once more, the door creaked open allowing two more people to try and enter the room. The bodies of the two former were blocking the door a bit.

"Yo, Hiruz-! a cheerful voice greeted only to follow the first two's trail.

"What do you want Saruto-!" a fourth voice said but it too stopped.

With a wave Naruto greeted the last of his friends who looked better than he thought "Yo Torifu, Danzō."

 _THUD!_ Torifu followed the example of his two friends who were already on the floor and it was rather bad luck for them as well, an Akimichi was laying on top of them. _'Ouch, they sure are going to be sore tomorrow.'_ thought Naruto with sympathy. Naruto looked from the unconscious bodies to the one who was able to hold off his shock but only by a bit. The raven haired teen could see from his lone widened eye that he to was in a bit of shock, awe, and was that...fear. "Hello, Danzō, hello." Naruto waved trying to snap him out of his daze. It wasn't working, he turned back to Hiruzen. As funny as this was he had other things to attend to before catching up.

"As I was saying before, I have a few people to visit. I know that when these four gather their wits, they will ask you questions. Give them the information I shared with you but not all of it, they aren't my Hokage, only you and only you are privy to that information. If you absolutely need me then come and get me, but if you don't, then I will come and see you in a few days. See you later, Hiruzen." Naruto said his piece, got up from his seat, gave a nod to Kagami and began to walk over the bodies of his old friends. He briefly glanced at his other friend. "Goodbye for now, Danzō." he said to the scarred man with a small wave. Snapped out of his shock he was able to respond,

"Y-Yes, you as well Senju-sama." he said.

Naruto frowned at that, they were still friends right? But then again, Danzō was always one for the formalities. He shrugged and then he was gone, off to see more of the village and meet with his family. He could hardly contain himself as he was excited to see her after all this time.

* * *

No sooner had the long lost Senju gone did Danzō snap out of his shock. He marched right up to his rival. "Hiruzen, explain now." he ordered. Kagami heard the order and tone, and was about to bark one himself to his friend, but his leader beat him to it.

"Watch your tone Danzō, I am leader of this village. Do not order me around...I will explain as soon as Kagami awakens our friends." explained Hiruzen as his tone returned to normal. This was not something his friend was going to try and force, he would not let him. He was going to explain this once and only once. Danzō was annoyed by this but wisely kept his mouth shut.

He could tell when something would not go his way, that and going by Kagami' body language, he would have jumped in as well. "Mn..." The others were beginning to stir. Torifu was the first to get up, since he was on top, while the others were still on the ground but were coherent enough to hear what Hiruzen had to say.

"O-Oh Kami, that wasn't who I thought it was, w-was it?" asked Torifu on wobbly legs trying to hold his weight. Homura and Koharu were praying he could or else they would be crushed once more.

"It was and I have info-" he didn't get to finish as- _THUD!_ the Akamichi leader fainted once again in shock falling once more onto the downed elders.

"OW!" both Homura and Koharu cried out in pain as their already aching bodies were once more crushed under the heavy weight of their friend.

"Tch...dammit Torifu, get your fat ass up already." Danzō growled out having lost his cool for the first time in a long while. It was very understandable. Two little words had gotten the man up.

"What did you just call me you one eyed mummy bastard!" yelled Torifu.

A sigh escaped Hiruzen' lips, _'He's only back in the village for two hours and already he's giving me a headache by dealing with this, which is indirectly his fault.'_ he thought to himself. The yelling continued into the day.

* * *

As Naruto walked around the village, he was getting various looks from the people he passed. They were either laughing at him for his awe at a few of the buildings he was looking into, like the place that was baking bread, that wasn't there last time. Or they just stared at him, like he was something out of a history book. He waved to a few ladies who were watching him from afar and they began to giggle amongst themselves. Naruto shuddered a bit and decided to keep on walking. He found a few weapons shops, a market, a thing called a theater were they played things called movies. There were even things called televisions, stoves, and radio's.

He was taking in so much information that his head was beginning to spin. Luckily he was stopped from toppling over by someone holding his back with their two hands. He turned around to thank the person but was surprised to see four instead of one, and he was familiar with the one.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" asked Kushina.

Naruto "Ugh...yeah, just let me get some fresh air." Naruto was dry-heaving but began to breathe in and out, exaggerating every time he took in air and every time he let it out. It caused the other girls with Kushina to giggle. Hearing their giggling prompted Naruto to look their way, he stopped what he was doing, stood straight, dusted himself off, and introduced himself.

"Hello there, my name is Senju Naruto. A pleasure to meet you." he told the three girls, kissing the palm of their hands. This stopped their giggling and they each blushed a bit.

This action elicited a growl from Kushina, _'He didn't do that to me when we met!'_ she thought to herself.

"Hello...Kushina-chan, is anyone there?" asked the first dark haired girl. Obviously twins from how similar they looked.

"Huh?...Oh, sorry. Naruto...let me introduce you to my best friends. The first one here is the clan heiress of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Mikoto." she said. and then motioned to the other girl "And this is her twin sister Yui." she said to Naruto.

Naruto stared at Mikoto taking her form in, her eyes and hair as dark as night, two bangs on each side framing her cheeks and fair skin. She wore black sandals with matching pants and a blue top with her clan crest embroidered on top. "It's nice to meet you, Mikoto-san." greeted Naruto, the only other Uchiha he ever had contact with was Kagami, and once with Madara.

"Likewise." replied Mikoto with a wink. Mikoto couldn't lie to herself, she was physically attracted to the Senju teen in front of her. She was getting to the age where she was checking out the opposite sex. Sure she keeps up her training, she has to being the heiress and all, but that doesn't mean she can't be a girl once and awhile.

Plus it would spite the clan elders and that asshole Fugaku if she was dating a Senju. Naruto then turned to the twin sister "And it is a pleasure to meet you Yui-san." Naruto said as he took her hand and gave it a kiss like he had done her sister. He also took in Yui's very lovely form. She looked exactly like her sister having the black hair with blue tint typical of the Uchiha clan. She wore a single sleeved long zip up coat-like shirt showing her midsection under which she wears a pair of short leggings. She has her ninja pack on her right thigh and a pair of knee high shinobi sandals. She wears her forehead protector as a belt and her left arm is covered in shinobi wrappings under which is a summoning tattoo.

After releasing the girl's hand he turned to the last of the girls. "And this is Konan, she is the adopted daughter of Jiraiya of the Sannin." stated Kushina, introducing the last girl. Naruto was once more left breathless as he gazed into the gray eyes of the bluenette before him. Her eyes were like storm clouds ready to unleash their fury upon the world while a beautiful blue flower rested atop her hair. She was wearing simple clothing, a dark blouse with a skirt bottom and orange nails. But the most striking feature was her piercing, he had never seen anyone with one before and it looked good on her. She was a real beauty like Mikoto and her twin sister Yui.

This was also the second time he had heard this Jiraiya's name and was curious as to what kind of man he was, he had to be kind to take in a child that he hadn't fathered. "Greetings Konan-san. This Jiraiya must be a great man to take you in from the Konoha orphanage." said Naruto. Konan nodded, she then looked to the other two and they all broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. He was confused, did he say something wrong?

Konan was the first to stop laughing, "He didn't adopt me from this village. He found me in Amegakure among some wreckage during the 2nd war, I was looking for two of my friends but I couldn't find them, even after he helped me search for a few days..." she was getting teary eyed as she was retelling this.

Naruto acted fast. "That makes him a great man then, he took you from the battlefield and now look at you. A beautiful girl with a great smile and two best friends who would do anything for you." he said, hoping it would take her mind off what she was trying to explain. It worked as she blushed a bit more as well and missed another growl from Kushina. She was smiling again as she thought of her Pseudo-father. Kushina pushed whatever she was feeling away. All three girls then looked to one another as they all faced him.

"He is a great man..." started Konan as she nodded her head agreeing with him. Naruto agreed and was about to say something but was cut off.

"...And a pervert of the highest degree." finished Kushina, Mikoto and Yui.

The Senju teen raised an eyebrow, "...A pervert?" he asked the girls.

"Ah but not a simple pervert my dear Naruto." Konan shook her head.

"Then what is he?" he asked. He wished he hadn't.

All four of the girls spoke at once. "He's a...SUPER PERVERT~!" they chorused merrily, slinging an arm around each other's shoulders before laughing at the way they said the words.

* * *

"Achoo! _'Somebody must be talkin bout me.'_ the man thought. A tall white haired male sneezed, alerting all those in the hot springs of his presence, he needed to think up something quick. He cleared his throat... "Meow...meow..." he began trying to throw the lovely women off his trail.

"Oh, it's just a cat..." a woman said.

 _'Crisis averted.'_ he breathed a sigh of relief. The women continued to wash themselves of all the sweat and grime they had accumulated from the day. _'That's right, continue on with what you were doing...my precious...'_ he tapped his fingers together creepily. He then began to cough uncontrollably, like something was trying to escape his throat.

* * *

Naruto shook his head and decided to change the subject, his mother would tear him a new one if she found out he was talking about perverted things. "Do any of you know where the hospital is?" he asked them.

"Why?" Konan asked him. "Because I want to see Tsu-chan." he said with a smile.

"Who?" asked Mikoto and Yui in unison.

"You know her as Senju Tsunade, she's my cousin." he told them.

"YOUR RELATED TO TSUNADE-SAMA!" screeched Konan and the twins, they were all big fans of hers. She was what they aspired to be like, a woman who takes nothing from no one and can dish it out just as hard as men.

He nodded his head slowly, and unsurely, towards them "That's right." Naruto didn't see what the big deal was.

"Can we come with you?" they all chorused.

"Fine, let's go." sighed Naruto.

* * *

 ** _–_** ** _Konoha Hospital_** _ **–**_

* * *

Senju Tsunade was not have a good day today, after finishing a surgery that required she be awake for three hours and a lack of food in her stomach, she was irritable. The next person who so much as looked at her funny would be in for a world of hurt. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she was still in this accursed village, especially after everything it has taken from her. Maybe it had something to do with fulfilling something to her long since deceased family, but whatever it was, it was starting to run thin. All she needed was one more thing to go wrong and she would be gone, never to return to this place.

Contrary to what some people had perceived of her, she had no real fear of blood. She was a medical-nin for gods sake! She had been traumatized not by blood but by a fear of being all alone in the world. She had never met her mother, then after her it was her uncle Hashirama who left her, then it was her favorite cousin Naruto who suddenly disappeared, then her own father left her. It only kept increasing as her step-mother went next followed by her lover Katō Dan and then her baby brother, Nawaki. And she hadn't even brought up her clan, she was the only member of the Senju clan left.

Granted, she still had Kushina and Mito, them being cousins to the Senju', but it just never really felt like any of them connected even if Mito and her lived in the same compound. Perhaps the age differences were too much for them to overcome. The only person whom she leaned on was her apprentice, a young girl she had decided to take care of, the niece of Dan, Shizune. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost that girl. _'I guess I better try and get some sleep, who knows when they might call for me again...'_ she thought to herself. Just as her eyes were closing, her door slammed open, snapping her eyes open and making her even angrier.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" yelled Shizune.

"What. do. you. want. Shizune?" Tsunade growled out. She hated when she was this close to falling asleep only for something or someone to wake her up. Especially if she had been trying for a while. Shizune gulped at her master' tone of voice and knew it would only be a matter of seconds before she popped.

"There is a group of teens in the reception area saying they want to see you-" she started to say only for the blonde to wave her off.

"Send them away, I don't have time for any brats right now." she told her apprentice.

"B-but-" Shizune stuttered.

"Send. Them. Away!" she yelled.

"But Tsunade-sama, one of them said he was a Senju." she said. That had roused the woman from her trying to gain any sleep. She marched out of her room and headed towards the front. If this was all some ploy then she would make sure whoever did wished they had never been born.

* * *

"How many times do I have to repeat myself. I am Naruto Senju, son of Hashirama Senju himself which means that I'm a member of the Senju clan and Tsunade's cousin." Naruto said as he kept trying to tell the nurse in charge but she didn't even bat an eyelash at him.'

"Riiiight and my chest is bigger than Tsunade-sama's." the woman said. The four teenage girls all looked down to see her chest and snorted. They saw nothing but mosquito bites. "How rude!" she cried out as she heard them snickering and slapped Naruto, even though he didn't look.

"YOW!" he yelled out in pain.

"That'll teach you to laugh at a woman's misfortune." she screeched.

"But-" he started to say only for Mikoto to interrupt him.

"Look, just let us talk to her, we only need a few minutes of her time." said Mikoto, who unlike her two friends and sister had no problem with getting in someone's face about something. She was slowly turning them to her way of thinking.

"I told you already, you can't-" she tried to say however she was cut off as the double doors that led further into the hospital, which was staff only, blew open and revealed two women. Naruto paid little attention to the young lady in the back, his eyes were focused on the beautiful woman with honey blonde hair tied into pigtails. He could tell it was her by her eyes, just when did the little girl who he always played with become this woman?

She was just perfect, with rather large...assets. What. The. Fuck. He took his mind and eyes off of there, this was his cousin for god's sake! He calmed down and kept staring at her face, affection in his eyes. He smiled at her as he faced her fully, his smile grew when he saw tears in her eyes, clearly she had recognized him. "N-Naruto...I-I-Is that y-you?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes, legs getting shaky.

"I'm home, Tsu-chan." he said to his cousin.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled happily and flung herself towards him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, he was a bit miffed noticing she was just a bit taller than him but he shrugged. He returned her hug.

"It's good to see you again Tsu-chan." he told the blonde.

She nodded, her head buried in his shoulder, "I missed you so much...Why?" she asked him.

"Hm?" he said more as a statement than a question.

"Why did you leave everyone...why did you leave me?" she cried a bit.

Naruto released a tired sigh and looked at her with sad eyes, "That is a long story but one I fear you must know. Let us talk somewhere more private." he said to his cousin. She nodded and told Shizune not to bother her or Naruto for a few hours. The two soon left to her office.

"HEY!" shouted the girls, he had completely forgotten about them. What. The. Fuck.

* * *

"And that's all that's happened with me and the last twenty-five plus years." Naruto said. Tsunade had just finished explaining how things had gone for her and all that she had lost, Naruto could hear the disdain in her voice for the village. Perhaps with him coming back she would feel less lonely and the burden of being the last Senju or heir. He would gladly take over the role so as to let her continue her work at the hospital which he believed was more important than deciding clan affairs. She was saving lives here. "Well, with me here you are no longer alone. We now have each-other and we can begin to move forward." he told her.

She game him a sad smile, "I don't know Itoko ( _Cousin_ ), this village has taken much from me, I don't know if I can continue..." she said upset.

"That is understandable Tsu-chan, but do you not think it has done the same to me, yet I still persevere." he told his cousin. She gave him a confused look. "My father has been taken from me, my uncle, Tōka-Obasan, Nawaki, both Senju and Uzumaki clans, and I did not have the chance to see you grow into the strong and beautiful woman before me. As you can see, this village and life has taken much from me as well. If I can rise above it, then so can you." he said, offering her his hand as he stood up.

Tsunade flinched, she hadn't thought much about the Uzumaki clan nor her aunt Tōka, and he was right, he had missed a lot of things that he would never get to experience. Tsunade looked at him for a long moment, obviously thinking very hard about this. After a few more seconds, she gave him a smile, "You're right, I can rise above this. What would my family think of me if they saw me now." she said, sighing.

"I'm sure they would be proud of the decision you're making right now." he responded.

She gave him another hug. "Oh, that reminds me. There are some girls outside wanting to meet you, they are some of the first new friends I have made here. Can you go out and talk to them?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "Anything for you, Naruto." she told him.

"Thank you Tsu-chan, oh and before I forget, I want to ask you something." he said.

"Shoot." she said.

"How do you become a legendary ninja when you clearly lost?" asked Naruto smirking, this Hanzō character sounded like he would be a great challenge. Tsunade' smile vanished as soon as she heard the question. Many had asked her and her teammates why they are considered legendary if they lost the fight and were allowed to live.

 _'Why me...'_ she groaned as she tried to come up with something reasonable. Complete horseshit if she ever thought about that fight.

* * *

Kushina, the twins, and Konan were in a dream like euphoria. They were talking with a woman all girls wanted to be like when they grew up, Tsunade of the Sannin. Sure they have seen her walking the streets a few times but they were always nervous to try and talk to her or afraid they may say something dumb and embarrass themselves. They were talking with _The_ Senju Tsunade! Naruto found it amusing, they revered his cousin yet they didn't do anything of the sort when they talked about Jiraiya. Aren't they both part of the Sannin? He shook his head, he needed to go to one more place and felt a little guilty about doing it last, making her wait.

 _'I hope mother isn't mad since she was last on my list.'_ he thought to himself. He began to walk away bringing all of the female eyes unto him.

"Where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"I have one more place to visit and one more person to talk to, my mother." he told his cousin.

"Ah...I see. C'mon girls, let's leave Naruto alone for a while and I'll show you some interesting things." said the blonde Senju, the girls eyes lingered on him for a moment longer before they nodded. Naruto thanked his cousin with a nod of his head. He focused his chakra and vanished. Time to see her after all this time.

* * *

– _**Senju Compound –**_

* * *

Nostalgia ran from head to toe as he took in the still beautiful compound his father had built. The trees, plants, and all of nature still flourished, he could feel it, it was just brimming with life. His mother was no different, still alive with so much energy. He breathed in and out a few times before taking a step forward and twisting the doorknob to his home. The door creaked open, "I'm home!" he called out. There was no reply but he did hear something and it was coming closer. A door in the back of the house opened up and out walked a very old woman, probably in her late sixties or early seventies. It was his mother.

She stopped and just looked at him, a lone tear rolled down her face, "Welcome home... my son." she said.

* * *

Naruto and his mother sat in the den in silence as he digested everything she had told him. It seemed she had not been forthcoming all those years ago about what each of them really saw in those visions of theirs. Apparently in hers, she saw him using the Kyūbi's chakra and it was this sign that told her to do as she did. So far she had only brought the redheaded Uzumaki teen to the leaf. He would be receiving the fox at a later time. "Kaa-chan, how can you be alive still, you have to be at least a hundred and seven." Naruto said.

Mito had a mischievous glint in her eye, "Why Naruto, do you want to get rid of your mother that much so you can spend time with your girlfriends?" she asked as she feigned sadness.

"Wha? NO! That's not what I meant and what do you mean by girlfriends?" he asked. He had clearly heard the 's', which meant plural.

"Exactly what I said, I saw it in my vision. But I'm not going to say who~" she sang out to him.

"It seems you've gone senile in your old age..." he muttered.

"What was that?!" she asked him sweetly. A bit to sweetly.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Hmph, anyways, to answer your question I'm an Uzumaki." she told him. Naruto waited for her to explain more...apparently that was it.

"So you're saying that because your an Uzumaki, that allowed you to survive?" he repeated, making sure he heard right.

"That's correct, we Uzumaki are very hard to kill and something like old age wouldn't outright kill me. A lesser person would have died though." she told her son. Disbelief was written across his face but if his mother believed that then who was he to say differently.

"It should be even harder for you to die since you not only inherited my genes from the Uzumaki clan but that of the Senju clan from your father as well. You should be nigh indestructible to most if not all physical attacks and pain." she said happily.

"I... see." Naruto said.

"You don't believe me?" she asked him.

"No...no, I believe you. Let's change the subject, why did Kushina have my scroll?" he asked, really wanting to know this.

Mito just blinked, "Ah, I gave her that scroll...tee-hee~" she lightly hit herself atop her head.

"WHAT?" he yelled out.

Mito bopped her son on the head "Don't raise your voice to me Naruto, I may have made a mistake but I am still your mother and I can still give you a spanking." she threatened. Naruto shrunk a bit and grumbled something about it being unfair that she could still do that, he was a young adult dammit! "When I gave her that scroll I thought it was a different one with a few techniques from our clan. You should have seen her Naruto, poor child, leaving behind your home and family only to find out a few years later it was destroyed." she said.

He calmed down a bit at that. "I grieved alongside her as we were both safe while our clansmen died. She asked me to teach her and I did, I began with Fūinjutsu and then gave her the scroll which I thought held some Suiton jutsu's." she lied. She knew exactly which scroll she had given to Kushina but her son didn't need to know that. She wanted both teens to fall for each other naturally, if she had told him she was one of the girls he was supposed to be together with in the future, well, things would be really awkward between them. It was all so at least part of the future she had wanted to see come true. If not for herself and her clan then for the two of them and the others.

Plus, being united they would stand a better chance at whatever threatened the village and the world when it came. Naruto had listened to his mother and had remained silent before sighing, it seems he was doing that a lot in the last few hours. "I see. Thank you then." he said calmly. Mito was surprised, what did he mean? "If you had not given her that scroll and had she not opened it then she may have possibly been in Kumo a few hours ago." he told his mother.

"WHAT?!" his mother shouted out. Naruto nodded and began to explain what had happened. His mother grimaced, to think that her doing what she did had saved the girl a terrible fate.

"But she's okay now, she even introduced me to her best friends, Mikoto, Yui, and Konan. Along with her and Minato, I now have five new friends!" he said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that son." she smiled. He nodded.

"What do you plan to do now?" she asked.

"Well, the next few weeks are going to be spent with you and the others, we have so much catching up to do. After that, whenever you wish to transfer the Kyūbi I will be ready for it. That's all I have for now." he admitted.

"I'm glad, do you have any idea how many birthdays and holidays we need to celebrate?" she said in mock seriousness. Naruto laughed, it seemed she had become a bit less stern as she got older.

Another question soon popped into her head, "What about the village? Are you going to go on missions for Hiruzen. He will ask you know..." she said.

"I know he will and I already informed him of how I plan on doing that, only if he truly does need me will I answer. If it's nothing serious then he will choose someone else." he told his mother.

"I see." Mito was glad her son had said something but she felt it wouldn't be long until an Anbu came knocking on their door. "Well, we might as well enjoy our time together before anything important comes up. C'mon, your room awaits." she chirped. Naruto followed up after his mother towards his room. It was good to be home.

* * *

 _ **A few days later**_

Naruto's eye twitched, he didn't think he would be back here so soon. "What is the problem Hiruzen?" he asked.

"Look, don't get annoyed at me Naruto, this isn't a mission. It's an introduction." he told the Senju.

"To who?" he asked the old man.

Hiruzen smiled now, "Why...to your new team of course." he told Naruto.

"Wha-?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Before you begin to question my sanity, this is all in the paperwork. Let me ask you, did you ever get promoted beyond the rank of genin before you left?" he asked his friend.

Naruto frowned, "No." he grumbled out. He could already see where this was going.

"Then you can see why I have to do this." Hiruzen said.

"But the strength levels will be far to mismatched if you place me on a team..." Naruto tried to reason.

"Ah well if that's all you're worried about then I have the perfect team for you. You won't be meeting your other two teammate yet as one is graduating soon while the other is getting private tutoring. But be relieved to know that they are very strong for their age. Maybe not to your level, but for this generation they are." explained Hiruzen as he wanted the graduate to get used to the village before he had assigned her when she had come in a few years ago, the other was in very capable hands.

Naruto sighed, "Fine, but how long must I remain a genin?" he asked.

"Well, we have a Chūnin exam coming up in our village in a few months, perhaps until then, who knows. Or you may get a field promotion when you and your team are out on missions." Hiruzen said.

Naruto quirked a eyebrow "...Chūnin exams?" Naruto asked confused. Hiruzen had forgotten that those didn't come into play after he had been sealed, so he explained what the exams were and how they worked. "Ah...a replacement for war. A very good idea by my uncle Tobirama."Naruto said. Hiruzen agreed with him on that. "Will we be doing D-rank missions?" he asked dreading the answer from Hiruzen. Please let it be a no.

"Only for a few months...Don't give me that look." he told the Senju who was making a face. "Your teammates will need experience before they go on the tougher assignments." he told Naruto.

"Very well then Hiruzen. Who have you chosen to be our sensei?" he asked Hiruzen.

"I'm glad you asked." said Hiruzen with a very big smile. Naruto saw the smile and now he was a bit eager to see who it was, perhaps Tsunade or the other Sannin, Orochimaru? "Naruto, I would like you to meet a man whose fame and power are respected and feared the world over, a man who overshadows the Sannin and the man who will be your future sensei...Come in..." called Hiruzen as the door opened to reveal a man.

Naruto turned around as the door fully opened to reveal a smiling man with white-silver hair with an impressive build. He was impressed, the Senju could feel the power rolling off of the man, he was easily one of the most powerful shinobi he had ever seen. True, he may not hold power comparable to his father, Madara, or Tobirama, but he was close enough to that of Hiruzen and far above that of the Sannin. "Naruto...I want to introduce you to the _**Konoha no Shiroi Kiba(**_ _Konoha's White Fang_ _ **)**_...Hatake Sakumo." Hiruzen said to his friend with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **And that is that last of Assassin of War's chapters. From here on out it will all original so please keep reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Keep Moving Forawrd-2

**Welcome back to my story A New Heir. Sorry for the delayed update, but I have been busy like... well I can't put it into words. Either way enjoy the new chapter. It's all original from here on out. Also welcome back and enjoy the chapter. Another thing, I know I said I wouldn't make Kushina apart of Naruto's Harem, but I just couldn't think of a way to make her take her eyes off of Naruto long enough to where she will go to Minato and marry him so sorry to those who don't like Naruto x Kushina pairings.**

* * *

 **And for those of you wondering which girls are in Naruto's harem here you go-**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Yui Uchiha**

 **Fuso Uzumaki**

 **Hitomi Hyuuga**

 **Akari Tatsushiro**

 **Milliana Yuki**

 **Mirajane Kaguya**

 **Konan**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

 **Yoshino Nara  
**

 **Karua no Sabaku**

 **Guren Tatsumaki**

 ** ** ** **Also since I read in article for Ninja Storm 4 Hashirama had Enhanced Strength I am giving it to Naruto as well. Well that's all so with that out of the way enjoy the new chapter.********

* * *

 _-Previously-_

 _Naruto's eye twitched, he didn't think he would be back here so soon. "What is the problem Hiruzen?" he asked._

 _"Look, don't get annoyed at me Naruto, this isn't a mission. It's an introduction." he told the Senju. "_

 _To who?" he asked the old man. Hiruzen smiled now, "Why...to your new team of course." he told Naruto._

 _"Wha-?" Naruto exclaimed._

 _"Before you begin to question my sanity, this is all in the paperwork. Let me ask you, did you ever get promoted beyond the rank of Genin before you left?" he asked his friend._

 _Naruto frowned, "No." he grumbled out. He could already see where this was going._

 _"Then you can see why I have to do this." Hiruzen said._

 _"But the strength levels will be far to mismatched if you place me on a team..." Naruto tried to reason._

 _"Ah well if that's all you're worried about then I have the perfect team for you. You won't be meeting your other two teammate yet as one is graduating soon while the other is getting private tutoring. But be relieved to know that they are very strong for their age. Maybe not to your level, but for this generation they are." explained Hiruzen as he wanted the graduate to get used to the village before he had assigned her when she had come in a few years ago, the other was in very capable hands._

 _Naruto sighed, "Fine, but how long must I remain a genin?" he asked._

 _"Well, we have a Chūnin exam coming up in our village in a few months, perhaps until then, who knows. Or you may get a field promotion when you and your team are out on missions." Hiruzen said. Naruto quirked a eyebrow "...Chūnin exams?" Naruto asked confused. Hiruzen had forgotten that those didn't come into play after he had been sealed, so he explained what the exams were and how they worked._

 _"Ah...a replacement for war. A very good idea by my uncle Tobirama."Naruto said. Hiruzen agreed with him on that. "Will we be doing D-rank missions?" he asked dreading the answer from Hiruzen. Please let it be a no._

 _"Only for a few months...Don't give me that look." he told the Senju who was making a face. "Your teammates will need experience before they go on the tougher assignments." he told Naruto._

 _"Very well then Hiruzen. Who have you chosen to be our sensei?" he asked Hiruzen._

 _"I'm glad you asked." said Hiruzen with a very big smile. Naruto saw the smile and now he was a bit eager to see who it was, perhaps Tsunade or the other Sannin, Orochimaru?_

 _"Naruto, I would like you to meet a man whose fame and power are respected and feared the world over, a man who overshadows the Sannin and the man who will be your future sensei...Come in..." called Hiruzen as the door opened to reveal a man._

 _Naruto turned around as the door fully opened to reveal a smiling man with white-silver hair with an impressive build. He was impressed, the Senju could feel the power rolling off of the man, he was easily one of the most powerful shinobi he had ever seen. True, he may not hold power comparable to his father, Madara, or Tobirama, but he was close enough to that of Hiruzen and far above that of the Sannin. "Naruto...I want to introduce you to the Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (Konoha's White Fang)...Hatake Sakumo." Hiruzen said to his friend with a smile on his face._

* * *

Naruto nodded his head to Sakumo "How do you do?" he asked the man.

Sakumo laughed "Ah jeez don't have to act like that it makes me feel old." Sakumo told Naruto with a deep laugh.

Naruto shrugged "Well I guess it's nice to meet you then Sakumo." Naruto said to the man.

Sakumo nodded his head "Yeah your not so bad yourself kid." Sakumo said.

Naruto looked to Hiruzen "Hey quick question who else is on my team?" he asked the Hokage.

Hiruzen chuckled "He is a Uchiha named Fugaku. He's a bit cocky, but he is one of if not the strongest Genin we have for this generation." Hiruzen said to him. Ok a Uchiha he could work with a bit.

Naruto chuckled "Maybe I'll have to see just how strong he is when I meet him." Naruto said before looking to Sakumo, "So who is to be the new teammate?" he asked Sakumo.

The man known as the White Fang chuckled "She's actually not from Konoha originally. She came from Kiri when the new Mizukage started to fight to kill all the bloodline wielders. Well what happened was that two bloodline wielders from two of the clans that lived in Kiri found their way here and so we now have two new bloodlines in Konoha." Sakumo explained to the Senju. Oh that was a shock. He didn't think such a thing could happen, but apparently it had.

Naruto nodded "Well then that's good." Naruto said with a nod.

Sakumo nodded in agreement and looked to the Hokage "Well now that the introductions are over can I get a mission?" the man asked the Hokage.

Hiruzen shook his head "Very well Sakumo. But, I expect you to be back in a week." he told the man as he pulled out a scroll and handed it to the man. With a wave Sakumo vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked to Hiruzen "Well I best be off too. No telling what might happen in the near future and all that. Plus I want to see just how strong I've gotten since was sealed away." he said offhandedly and then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto reappeared at a place he hadn't been to in a long time. He couldn't help but remember coming here with his father to practice his chakra control or training in his ninjutsu. He could remember the one day he had met Madara here and he managed to squeeze that powerful Katon Jutsu from him with a bit of luck. The ravenette could also remember his uncle teaching him Tai Chi, as well as Elemental Chakra Manipulation, when he was young. Now that they were all gone he didn't know what to think. He would practice his swordsmanship later. Right now he had other things to do. So with that Naruto raised his leg into the air and with a cry of **"Resshūken** _(Fissure Kick)"_ he slammed the heel of his foot down.

As the kick landed the ground shook as it began to create a small fissure in the ground. Naruto shook his head. While the technique would surprise many he wasn't satisfied with how weak it was. If he had performed this in the past before he was seal then half the forest would have been gone. However he didn't expect to hear clapping as he shook his head. Naruto's head swung around and he saw a genin team standing behind him clapping their hands. Naruto could remember some of them as they were in his vision. The man was tall and had green tattoo's on his face. He had a student that had white hair and two red spots on her forehead signifying her as a Kaguya.

So this was one of the girls with a bloodline, more importantly the Dead Bone Pulse. He looked to the girl next to her and saw she had the Nara Clan emblem on the front of her shirt showing that she was a Nara clanswomen. The final one was a young woman with smooth red hair and brown eyes. Seeing a green medallion with a dragon showed she was a Tatsushiro clans member. The obvious Sensei spoke "Marvelous, absolutely marvelous. If I didn't know any better I would have said you copied Tsunade-hime's superhuman strength. However from what I was told a hour ago you must be the lost Heir of the Senju clan, Naruto-kun." the man said politely.

Naruto nodded his head "Thanks for the compliment on the technique. In actuality it's much weaker than I would like for it to be." he told the man.

Before the man could speak the Nara teen stepped forward "Weak? You call that weak, I mean you just created a frigging fissure with a simple kick!" she said pointing to the said fissure. Realizing they were all staring at her, she blushed a bit and turned away getting a couple laughs from the other two genin while eliciting a chuckle from her Sensei.

Naruto shrugged "Well my father always told me improve where you know you can, and I'm doing that. I'm sorry if I barged in on your training session." Naruto said.

With a small bow he began to walk away. However the Jonin Sensei's voice stopped him "It is alright. In fact I would like to see how well my genin stand against someone of your tacticality." the man requested.

Naruto turned to the man's students "Is that what you wish?" he asked the trio. They all shrugged showing that they wouldn't mind. Naruto walked back to where he was before the group had arrived. Naruto pointed to the Kaguya "I wanna spar against you first." he said to the girl.

The Kaguya shrugged and walked towards him "Just know I won't be going easy on you just because you come from the Senju Clan. I am of the Kaguya and we believe that battle must be done with a mutual agreement." she said.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "What do you mean by that if I may ask." Naruto said as he looked her in the eyes.

The girl nodded "Very well I will explain. What I mean is we make a agreement and whoever wins the spar get's their end of the agreement as the prize." the Kaguya told him. Naruto shrugged. He could work with that.

Looking her in the eye's he asked "Ok how about we make that wager now. If I win you got to tell me your name." Naruto said to the girl.

The Kaguya nodded "And if I win you will style your hair to look like a Kaguya's." she said as she staked her claim in their little bet. With that they settled into their ready stances.

Naruto charged towards the Kaguya with high speeds shocking her as she didn't think he would be that fast. Naruto drew his fist back and let it fly. However the Kaguya clans-woman brought the back of her hand up to block it. Naruto then raised his leg and landed a strike on the white haired teens head sending her skidding away. She then held up her hand and surprisingly enough a katana made of her bones grew out of her palm.

She chuckled at the Senju heir "I will have you know I am quite proficient with my clan techniques. However unlike my clansmen I can make my bones harder than a diamond if I wanted to." she told Naruto.

Naruto smirked in return "Well I guess it's Kenjutsu you want to test first as you never let me get serious with my Taijutsu." Naruto said as he unfurled a scroll from his side and in a puff of smoke his uncles famed Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) appeared in his hands. A small application of chakra later and the blade burst into existence as it began to spark heavily. The two Genin raced forward at top speed until their swords clashed with one another. After his Katana made contact with the Kaguya's, Naruto brought the Raijin back and then spun around to her unguarded left side.

Naruto then attempted and horizontal slash, which the Kaguya narrowly avoided by spinning around to Naruto's left and made the same attempt on his unguarded side. Catching a glimpse of what the white haired teen was doing from the corner of his eye Naruto quickly jumped to his right side. Narrowly escaping the slash and putting some distance between the two, although received a slight cut of his new coat. After evading her slash, Naruto immediately spun around to face the white haired girl, where he then moved forward to re engage her. For the next two minutes the two Shinobi fought in a fierce battle of lightning and bone, with each moving with impressive speed.

The two Genin were blurs, moving from one end of the field to the next, appearing only for a second to clash swords before disappearing in a blur again. The sensei was impressed. Usually nobody ever lasted this long against his student, and yet here was a teen that matched her blow for blow in the art of swordsmanship. Ignoring Naruto's faint swing, the Kaguya jumped back at the last possible second to avoid the real swing by jumping backwards. After avoiding Naruto's attack, she then moved forward to take advantage of an opening that now appeared after Naruto missed her.

But just as she swung her bone Katana down on Naruto, the Senju jumped backwards to avoid the slash and keep some distance between them. He charged and went to slash at her exposed side, but just as he swung his sword, the Kaguya heiress brought her Katana up to block his slash, where she then pushed Naruto back. Who then disappeared in a blur, preventing her from striking back at him. Naruto then reappeared behind the female Kaguya and tried to slash her from behind, only for him to cut through air when she too disappeared in the same manner he did. This continued for several minutes where the two genin would move around the area at high speed trying to avoid the others attack trying to slash at the other at the same time.

After dodging another one of Naruto's slashes the Kaguya held up her hand and created several shuriken from her dense bones and threw them at Naruto. Who was then forced to deflect them with his Katana, allowing for her to race up to him and use and execute a lethal blow on him. Seeing what the white haired girl was doing, Naruto was narrowly able to avoid the deadly slash by jumping into the air.

But what Naruto didn't know was that this was what she wanted, as he was now opened to attack while in mid-air. She ran through several hand-seals and called out **"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** _(Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire)"_ and released a large dragon made of fire from her mouth, which surprised Naruto as he didn't know that the Kaguya knew a fire technique.

He raced through three hand-seals and called out **"Suiton: Suijinheki** _(Water Style: Wall of Water)"_ and created a sphere of water around himself. The fire collided with the water created a cloud of steam. After the steam cleared all that was shown was a log showing Naruto had used the Substitution Jutsu causing her to growl at the fact that Naruto had tricked her.

She then quickly began to scan the arena for any sign of the Senju heir. She course did not have to wait long as she caught a glimpse of reflective light from the lightning the Raijin no Ken out of the corner of her left eye, where she immediately spun around and narrowly blocked a deadly strike from Naruto. Who then forced the young Kaguya on the defensive with a series of rapid attacks, forcing her back. Seeing that she was at a disadvantage the Kaguya heiress decided to turn the tables on her opponent, where she channeled chakra into her nails on her right hand, turning them into long claws.

After which she then went of the offensive and began to force Naruto back, where she blocked one of his strikes with her Katana and attempted to slash at his left side with her nails. When Naruto saw this, he acted fast and jumped away barely avoiding the slash, although received another large slash on the edge of his armor. Knowing he would be at a disadvantage fighting like this, given how the Kaguya's claws were just as strong and as sharp as any Kunai. Naruto quickly took out a Kunai from his utility belt to help him even up the odds between him and the white haired teen. For the next minute the two Genin moved around as if dancing as they fought, each trying to gain some advantage over the other.

As the fight continued Naruto was able to hold his own for a while with his Raijin no Ken and a Kunai. He had seen how the Kaguya fought using both her clawed hand and her bone Katana and understood just how proficient she was with her bones. After deflecting one of the Kaguya's sword stabs with his Katana, Naruto threw his Kunai at the girl's head, distracting her momentarily as she evaded the Kunai. This then allowed Naruto to gain the advantage and start going on the offensive. Not wanting this to happen, the Kaguya tried to force Naruto on the defensive by swinging her clawed at hand his head.

Seeing this Naruto ducked under the swipe and attempted to cut her legs from under her with his Raijin no Ken. But before he could finish his swing the woman performed a backwards flip to avoid the sword swipe and at the same time kick Naruto underneath his chin, causing the Senju to fall backwards. Recovering quickly both warrior's raced towards one another at top speed and engaged each other in a fierce fury of steel. As they fought, the Kaguya woman was able to knock Naruto's sword out of his hand. But for her trouble she left an opening that Naruto exploited, allowing him to hit her with a strong punch in the stomach, causing her to skid several feet back across the ground and double over slightly in pain from the punch.

Wasting no time, Naruto then charged up his right fist with Chakra and moved in to deliver the final blow. But just as Naruto was about to hit the Kunoichi, the Kaguya jumped into the air and performed a perfect mid-air flip over Naruto, avoiding the punch and at the same time kicking the Senju heir in the back of the head, causing him to fall forward. But as he fell forward, Naruto brought his hands up, allowing him to flip back onto his feet. After which he then spun around and threw several Shuriken he took out from his utility belt and threw them at the Kaguya, who had just turned around after landing back on the ground, forcing her move away.

Once he had driven the Kaguya heiress back, Naruto immediately raced over to his downed sword and picked it up, where he then re-engaged her with the Raijin no Ken. For several more minutes the two users fought intensely with one another as they clashed sword, each one given little ground to the other. But after one final clash of swords, the two sparring partners broke apart and jump back from one another to assess the damage done and what to do next. After a few moments the two Genin once again raced towards one another at top speed. After clashing blades for a brief moment, the two Genin reappeared at opposite ends of the clearing.

After reappearing the two Genin quickly spun around to face one another where Naruto threw his Kunai at the young Kaguya. Seeing this the white haired teen took a Kunai out from her own pouch and threw it, hitting Naruto's kunai dead on and deflecting it. But as soon as this happened Naruto appeared above the newly minted Leaf Kunoichi and attempted a downward slash, which she barely blocked. For the next few minutes the group of shinobi watched as the two young Shinobi raced around the area with tremendous speed, fighting furiously in the hope of gaining the upper hand.

Eventually though Naruto gained the advantage by blocking one of the Kaguya's sword strikes and pushing her away to the other end of the arena, causing her to drop her Katana. But before he could pursue his advantage, she performed several high speed hand-seals and yelled **"Katon: _Endan_** _(Fire Style: Flame Bullet)"_ and spat out a large stream of red hot Flames.

 _"Crap!"_ Naruto thought when he saw the large Fire Stream flying towards him. Wasting no time Naruto quickly turned his sword sideways and started spinning around and gathering the water from the surrounding moisture the way his uncle Tobirama had taught him to do.

Within seconds a large spinning waterspout erupted around Naruto, shielding him from the white haired teen's Fire attack and creating a large cloud of steam around Naruto as the hot flames hit the cold water. After losing sight of Naruto in the steam cloud, the Kaguya heiress halted her attack and waited for the steam to disperse. But just as the steam began to fade, a large crescent shape blade of Wind erupted from the steam and flew towards her. Acting quickly she jumped to her right side avoiding the deadly Wind attack which hit a group of trees behind her and left a large slash mark on them. But as soon as she evaded the attack, she was forced to move again as several Kunai flew towards her.

With no time to waste the heiress jumped back to avoid them, but when they hit the ground she noticed that they had exploding notes tied to them, which exploded soon after. After barely avoiding the explosion and being left slightly singed, the young woman began to search around the clearing for Naruto, where half of it was still covered in steam. She of course did not have to wait very long as the steam began to dissipate further and Naruto soon appeared out of the steam with his Katana in hand and attempted to stab her with it. Seeing this, the young woman skillfully sidestepped the Senju's attack and then hit him in the back of the head with a reverse heel kick, in the hope of knocking him out.

But as soon as Naruto hit the ground "he" exploded into a puff of smoke, revealing him to be a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) where he had replaced himself. When the girl saw this, she quickly turned back to the steam cloud, which had fully dissipated, and saw the real Naruto. Who was busy performing a long series of hand-seals and gather all the remaining Water in the area. Realizing that Naruto was preparing a large scale Water technique, given the long series of hand seals he was doing and the amount of Water he was gathering. she too began to perform her own series on hand-seals to counter Naruto's technique.

At roughly the same time both Genin finished their set of hand seals and performed their individual attacks **. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** _(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"_ Naruto yelled as large Dragon made out of the Water from around the area formed over him and flew towards the Kaguya heiress.

At the same time she finished her hand-seals and thought **"Katon: Gōenkyū** _(Fire Style: Great Blaze Ball)"_ And spat out another long stream of Fire, which took the shape of a large sphere of flame. Naruto felt his eyes widen at the sight of the flames, but in the end he quickly steeled his nerves and dodged the flames with skilled ease, allowing the ball to pass him.

The flame exploded where the impact causes the ground around the young Kaguya woman to break apart while she remained unfazed. Within seconds the two powerful attacks collided with one another and caused a massive explosion, where both attacks were negated. After the explosion, the entire clearing quickly became filled with steam, blocking the audience view of the battle. The heat of the flames had been so intense that it and converted Naruto's Water Dragon into steam. The Kaguya decided to go on the offensive and charged into the steam to take the fight to Naruto and hopefully catch the Senju heir off his guard.

What she didn't expect to hear was a call of **"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** _(Wood Style: Giant Forest)"_ and was shocked when she witnessed several thick branches came out of the steam at high speeds towards her. She wasn't the only one to be shocked though as the other's watched in clear awe at the sight. The Kaguya heiress was dodging the branches in deep thought. _"Mokuton! How does he have the Mokuton, I thought that only his father had the capability to use the Wood Style Bloodline!"_ and as she finished her thought she was struck in her arm causing her to spin around where she tried to dodge another of the branches aimed at her.

However it was all for naught as she was struck in her back where she was sent sprawling and the branches quickly pinned her to the ground. The young Kaguya woman tried her hardest to escape from the wooding branches hold, but the powerful element wouldn't give and she sighed in defeat "Alright I admit defeat, you win." she told the Senju heir.

Naruto himself grinned "Well I thank you for the spar as it was rather enlightening. I do believe however you owe me a name." he said to the young Kaguya woman.

She sighed "It's Mirajane, Kaguya Mirajane." she told Naruto honestly. Naruto recalled the wooden tendrils and nodded in satisfaction.

With a grin he said "Well that's a lovely name Mira-chan, one I'm sure any man would be lucky to say every time they think about it. Though I am curious about something." he said as he promptly ignored Mira's growing blush.

She nodded her head "W-what is it you want to know?" she asked the wood user.

Naruto looked at her "Why is it that you only used your bloodline to make swords instead of make all the other things I have heard about the Kaguya being able to do?" he asked her.

Mira shrugged "I was never really to keen on learning the dances as they weren't for my style. I may have all the clans Jutsu's, but most aren't to my style which is why I decided to learn Fire Style Techniques." she told Naruto.

Mira sat up a bit more and looked to Naruto "May I know something Naruto-san?" she asked him.

The black haired teen shrugged "What is it?" he asked her politely.

Mira shook her hair out of her eye "How is it that you are capable of using Shodai-sama's Mokuton Bloodline?" she asked the question on everyone's mind.

Naruto snickered "I was born with the ability to use it, much like an Uchiha has the ability to unlock the Sharingan or a Yuki the Ice Style bloodline or for better reference a Kaguya has when they wield the Dead Bone Pulse bloodline." he answered the white haired beauty honestly, which actually made sense to them as that was true.

Naruto nodded his head in acceptance "Well I wish you best of luck with your endeavor to learn better techniques for your fighting style, believe it or not that was really fun." he said with a grin on his face. Mira nodded her head in acceptance as Naruto held a hand out to her which she happily took. Pulling her up he gave a bow "Once again, thanks for the spar." he said to Mira.

Mira returned the bow and then they looked up to each other "Well it was nice to meet you, but I gotta go now. Thanks for the spar. Hope to see how well you do next time Mira-chan." he told her politely as a small blush appeared across her cheeks.

With a wave Naruto disappeared in a Shunshin where he reappeared at his old home. Walking through the door he immediately saw his mother standing there as if waiting for him. Quirking a brow he asked the obvious "What is it mother?" he asked the elderly woman.

Mito gave a laugh "Oh it's nothing sweetie." she stated before she gave a sigh.

Naruto stepped forward "Is there something wrong mother, if there is how can I help?" he asked her worriedly.

Mito gave him a gentle smile as her hand caressed his face "It is time my son. It is time for you to take up the burden of holding the Kyuubi." she told him.

* * *

Naruto, Mito, Hiruzen, Danzo, Kagami, Koharu, and Hamura stood in the sealing room with Mito and Naruto lying on beds side by side. On Naruto's stomach was the most complex seal ever to be designed in the history of shinobi. It was a ten layer seal dubbed the Jukyuken no fuin (Ten Layered Coffin Seal) and it was more then strong enough to hold the Kyuubi as well as several, possibly all its brethren, back with ease. Naruto had tears in his eyes as his mother lay beside him preparing to seal the beast within his body. Naruto had begged his mother to wait a week more so he could get used to being back in the village.

He had barely been there for a day or two, and now she was doing this. Did she have no idea that doing this would kill her? Sure they had said their final farewells to each other, but Naruto didn't want her to go, not now when he just got out of that damned seal after thirty years of being trapped. Mito looked at Naruto as he looked to her, and with a final farewell she finished her hand-seals. The two screamed in pain, mito in agony as the beast was ripped out of her body where Naruto screamed in sorrow as his mother slowly died from the transfer of the Kyuubi into his body. Within a hour, it was complete.

Mito begun to breathe harder with each breath as her life begun to fade. Naruto's eyesight grew fuzzy as he begun to pass out. As his world went dark he heard his mother's last words to him, and he would engrave them into his mind forever _"Naruto... don't waver from your path... because, I love you my son..."_ and with that he passed out just as his mother died from sealing the beast into his body. Several hours would come to pass before the slumbering Senju awoke from his sleep. He sat up with a low groan and looked to his left, and then to his right. Nobody was there as the sealing room was void of anybody except him.

The door opened slowly and Hiruzen entered slowly followed by his cousin Tsunade. The trio had saddened expressions written across their faces and silence filled the room for nearly a hour before Naruto spoke "So... how long was I unconscious?" he asked directing the question towards his old friend.

Hiruzen sighed sadly "A little over eight hours. In fact it is almost a new day entirely as it almost seven in the morning." he answered honestly.

Naruto nodded his head, "And my mother... what of her." he asked the man. Hiruzen shook his head slowly showing that his mother had died from moving the Kyuubi to his body.

* * *

Enter: I Prevail-My Heart I Surrender

* * *

Naruto's head lowered in sorrow "Can I have some time to myself. I... I need the solitude for now." he told them as tears appeared in his eyes. Hiruzen nodded his head and tapped the medic on her arm and the two left the saddened Senju heir to his grief. The second the door closed Naruto created a silencing seal and let his sorrow out with a roar. He jumped out of the bed and picked it up and threw it into a wall destroying the bed. He then grabbed a chair and threw it down into the floor with all his strength shattering the piece of furniture. For over a hour the teenager vented his sorrow out on the helpless room before he fell against the wall and slid down to where he sat down.

With that the tears flooded out of his eyes as he wept for his mother dying. A week passed and now all of Konoha had gathered for the funeral of the late Mito Uzumaki. Speeches were given about how she was a woman that loved her family, but she loved her home more saying that home was where the heart was. Hiruzen told of how good a mother she was to his old friend, and what a great teacher she was when he learned from her. Now it was Naruto's turn. He stood on the stage behind the podium with tears in his eyes as he prepared to give his own speech about his mother. He was a mess now that he thought about it.

He cleared his throat shakily "My mother was a woman who believed that with time came experience. Well I never thought that such words would ever be true in my case. I know I wasn't here for a long time and I missed out on quite a bit. Everything around me changed, but I however remain the same. I remember my uncle Tobirama once saying something about a Ninja's true value. He said "A Shinobi's life is not measured by how they lived but rather what they managed to accomplish before their death." and that is true." he stated. He then shook his head in sadness as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

He gave a shaky breath "You see, my mother, father, uncle, aunt, and most of my clan grew up in a time of war. Now they are gone... I never even got to say goodbye to any of them when I disappeared, hell I didn't even know about little Nawaki until I came back. My mother told me how the world changed so drastically in the many years I had been gone that I never even noticed. My mother wasn't a warrior, but she was one of the best to ever have been born. She herself went off into a fight to help my father defeat Madara Uchiha himself when everyone else would have turned tail and ran. She ended a debate of two godly men, and came back to tell the tale." he spoke.

Naruto gave a chuckle before he wiped the tears away "Not many people know this, I don't think anybody knows this, but I only had the honor of meeting my father's rival once. We had a small argument and we made a deal. Of course Madara nearly won, but somehow I managed to earn his respect and squeezed one of his techniques out of him before I left to go on a training tip. Like how I done with Madara, my mother overcame all the obstacles in life that stood before her. Hell she had to put up with me for the entire time I was around before I left on that trip to Uzu when she came back to help my father fight Madara." he told them honestly.

Naturally this shocked a few people as nobody had ever had the honor of learning from the man that could rival their beloved First Hokage, but they held it in. Naruto cleared his throat "I know that I always gave my mother trouble while I was growing up, but she told me that even for all the hassle I gave her she would always love me for who I was." he stated before he gave a bow and thanked everybody for attending the funeral of his late mother. Days passed and Naruto stood in the Hokage's office once more after he finished grieving for his mother. He scratched the back of his head in confusion "I thought you were joking about that." he stated as he looked at the Hokage.

* * *

End: I Prevail-My Heart I Surrender

* * *

Hiruzen gave a chuckle "Nope. I really need to test your skills to see where you rank. Even though you are strong in your own right we can't just leave you as a genin." he stated.

Naruto shook his head "No it's not that. I actually wanna earn my rank before I do anything like this, but what I wanna know is why do you wanna test me like this, isn't it a bit much?" he asked the man.

Hiruzen shook his head "I wish so, but I am afraid that my students spy network hasn't been wrong in a long time. We need to bring them here so we can help them and so they won't be hunted down. Now that it's out I still wanna do something about it. Hell when you come back I know we'll argue about it, and you'll still win." he told Naruto honestly.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose "But one of my teammates hasn't even gotten out of the academy yet so how is this mission supposed to work with only two people?" he questioned.

Hiruzen chuckled "Who said anything about your current team going on this mission." he laughed at the Senju.

Naruto quirked a brow "Well who is suppose to go with me on this mission?" he questioned the man.

Hiruzen hummed "Well with a war so close to breaking out I don't have many people to spare as I have increased the village security and border patrols... I guess you can choose anybody you want." he stated with a shrug.

Naruto almost face-palmed "You are the Hokage Hiruzen, it shouldn't be that hard to make a team of four." he stated.

Hiruzen gave a sigh "Oh very well. I'll settle who is going o be on your team, however I need you to set out immediately. There is no telling how close our enemies could be to finding them and I will not have innocent people be cut down like cannon fodder. Disembark immediately." he ordered the Senju. Naruto nodded his head and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Walking into his father's supply room Naruto grabbed two scrolls. Sealing all the necessary ninja tools within the first he then grabbed medical supplies and sealed them inside the second scroll.

Even though his chakra control was shot to hell when he had the Kyuubi sealed in him he quickly gained it back through a near constant training for the time he was off duty. He nodded his head and once more vanished in a swirl of leaves where he reappeared at the gates. He handed the guards the papers necessary and with their approval he set off at a quick run, hopping through the trees to his destination... Kusa. From what he was told a family of five Uzumaki clans-members was seeking sanctuary and had found themselves indebted to a man in the village of grass. Now they were in danger as the villagers used their potent chakra to heal themselves, and one had already died from this process.

He would not allow another to die, they were all he and Kushina had left for family. He would not let them die for something, and someone, so selfish. Racing at speeds most Jonin would be jealous of Naruto quickly reached the village andstopped just before he left the cover of the tree line. Kusa was a small place, but from what he could see they were a very secure village. With that in mind he decided to wait, after all he was a very patient person so he could wait. When night fell on the village Naruto snuck in as the patrols changed out and with frightening ease he quickly made his way to the secure house of the Uzumaki family.

Opening a window he climbed through and noticed he was in the kitchen of the small abode. He begun to walk quietly through the halls to where he sensed the parent sleeping, however before he could move down the dark hall a hand covered his mouth while a kunai was placed to his neck. Naruto found himself shocked as he didn't sense the person holding him hostage. The man gave a silent grunt "Who are you, and what do you want from us? Didn't we already tell you that we were going to help this forsaken village by using our healing abilities?" he questioned the young Senju. Naruto clapped his hands together, and just as the kunai was about to be dragged across his neck a clone grew from the floorings.

The Uzumaki was shocked by what he saw. The person in front of him had created a clone... from wood. How was that even possible, as far as he knew there was only two people that could- wait a second. He dropped the dagger and spun his captive around "Naruto, is that you?" he asked shocked.

Naruto healed the cut in a few seconds and glared at the Uzumaki "Of course it is, who do you take me for, some kind of intruder?" he spoke quietly. The Uzumaki gave a shrug before he gave a embarrassed chuckle showing he had indeed thought Naruto was there to harm his family.

Naruto blanched "You did, didn't you?" he questioned the man and received a nod. Naruto then waved his hands back and forth "Wait a second, how did you even know my name in the first place, I don't even know you." he stated.

The Uzumaki shook his head "Ah but you do. Do you remember that one time back in Uzu when you snuck out to try and visit the Uzukage's- he didn't finish as Naruto appeared in front of him and placed his hand over the mans mouth in shock, "Ashina, is it really you?" he asked quietly. The now revealed Ashina nodded his head with a muffled laugh through Naruto's hand.

Naruto slowly lowed his hand "I... I thought you died when Uzu fell..." he whispered to his old friend.

Ashina shook his head "Nope. Me and my family used a escape tunnel and managed to escape before they located the tunnel and killed everybody who was using it. When we made it here they only offered us asylum if we used our unique chakra to heal their military. So far they have only killed my beloved Mei, but I fear for my children. Naruto, if there was ever a time when I knew we were true friends it is now, please help me secure their future and take them to Konoha." he silently begged the man.

Naruto immediately nodded his head "Of course, it's what family does. Wake them silently, but make sure they leave the lights off. I don't want to be caught and used by the Kunoichi as a breeding stock so they can raise their own Senju army that can possibly have Mokuton." he told the man. Ashina nodded his head and quickly roused his sleeping children and had them move to the family room. Naruto saw that Ashina had three daughters and a singular son, and the daughters were extremely beautiful if he did say so himself, which he would gladly admit to anyone if they asked him.

Ashina explained who Naruto was, and what he was there for. Naturally they were all shocked, but nevertheless they were glad help had finally arrived to get them out of the hell hole they were currently stuck in. When they had each packed their belongings several minutes later, and sealed away in scrolls, Naruto explained what was going to happen. He was going to cause a grand distraction drawing all the ninja of Kusa to his location while they made their way to the Hidden Leaf. When he felt they were far enough away that they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire he would kill all the Kusa ninja with his bloodline.

With that he set out and found himself in the village center. Clapping his hands in the serpent seal Naruto slammed his hands on the ground with a loud call of **"SUMMONING JUTSU"** and a gigantic puff of smoke appeared alerting the sentries of his attack. When the smoke cleared a gigantic dragon stood proudly awaiting for his masters command. The dragon's name was Veleno, one of the last few dragons of his kind. The reason being was all the poison dragons were hunted down for their rare body parts thus leading them to near extinction, now only several dozen remained alive. However their numbers were rising steadily.

Veleno is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, purple and black scales. Veleno's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are violet in color. Also has earned noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, face with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his chest when he fought in the war between the dragons that wanted to eat humans, and the dragons that wanted to ally themselves with them. His back has numerous red and yellow poisonous spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail.

Veleno has a rounded triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with green sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Veleno also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, black nails. Veleno's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Veleno also sports red bumps and warts all across the body. Tail fins that run along the sides of the tail before it turns into a spike covered eye's stay the same. Veleno sports two large tusks on both sides of the jaw that curve and point at a slight down angle.

His wings are stored inside his forearms for protection, folding out from an elongated, double-jointed fifth digit. Veleno is capable of flight to the edge of space, even when his legs are carrying something as heavy as another downed dragon. He has a long tail with bony plates along his spine, as well as three prehensile pincers on the end of the tail; the tail is a potent weapon that can be used as a club or claw against enemies. The facial structure of Veleno is made up of a long neck, plated and ridged, and his head includes a large, powerful jaw and is marked by a signature crest on between his forehead and snout.

The crest is curved in the front, with a long, sturdy spike protruding from the back for protection of the eyes. Veleno's bottom jaw is capable of splitting in two to spit from the pouch, below his maw. His tongue has a flowering and bioluminescent structure which he apparently uses either as a grasping mechanism or sensing organ, similar in function to a snake's vomeronasal organ. He also has a sac under his neck that can be engorged to spit a blue, extremely corrosive acid that can easily destroy a mountain or another dragon with ease. Veleno looked to Naruto in surprise **"N-Naruto I thought you were dead, where have you been and why do you look so young?"** he questioned.

Naruto waved his hand "That can wait for later, right now I need you to decimate the enemies on my command. Right now they are surrounding you and will soon strike at you to try and kill you. Think you can kill them before they do an harm to us?" he asked the dragon.

The dragon gave a snort **"Of course I can who do you think I am, my brother Saatchi?"** he asked the teen causing Naruto to laugh at his friends joke. With nothing else to say Naruto jumped off the mighty dragon and sprinted for the southern gate, away from the Uzumaki family, and where most Kusa Ninja were going to be coming from.

After running several hundred yards Naruto immediately stopped and backpedaled as several dozen Kusa Shinobi jumped down in front of him. As he begun to run from the direction he had come from more and more Kusa nin quickly joined in the chase of the Senju heir. Veleno was doing his own part and killing any Kusa Shinobi that came near him by the dozens. Naruto skid to a halt with the rest of the Kusa army behind him as the ones trying to fight Veleno joined their comrades.

Naruto looked to Veleno "Thanks for the help, but I can take things from here." he told the dragon who nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

With the army standing at the ready in front of him Naruto cracked his neck and readied himself for battle. Easily five thousand ninja stood in front of him, but even he didn't know if he could survive such a battle. Sure his father and Madara could take on entire armies, but he was only fifteen years old. He couldn't afford to hold back, he would not ever hold back. The army of Kusa ninja all stood nervously as the man that resembled the First Hokage stared back them, and wo wouldn't be nervous as Hashirama Senju was easily the most powerful man in the world when he was alive, if this guy had even a fraction of that power then things were not going to be remotely easy for the army of Kusa.

He carried no weapons on him save for the few Kunai and Shuriken, cursing the fact he gave his only sword to Ashina to protect his family just in case. Naruto took a step forward causing some of them to gulp in nervousness. Another step and he watched as they drew their weapons to combat him. With each step he picked up speed until he was in a full out run. Roars of battle echoed through the air as the army charged towards him. Naruto crashed through the ranks of enemy ninja sending countless warriors fighting into the air with sheer power alone. With that he begun his onslaught against his enemies.

Naruto kicked a man in the face and then punched another across the jaw as he followed up with a roundhouse kick that sent another to the ground unconscious. One swung a sword at him in a attempt to cleave his head off his shoulder's, but he skillfully ducked under it and gave a mighty reverse heel kick that sent him skidding across the ground with his upper body buried beneath the dirt. Naruto then turned and leaned back as another enemy swung a spear at him before he gave a powerful right cross and then jumped on the mans face and leapt off to go to another part of the armies ranks.

It was almost like he was soaring above them, but when he landed it was death incarnate as his uncle taught him. Ducking under yet another sword he grabbed the woman by her wrists and spun her around and let her go where she crashed into her comrades who shouted in surprise. Like a dance of death he spun in circles while disabling his opponents with ease, not noticing that Ashina and his family watched from a nearby hill in silent awe. Strike after strike was dealt and Naruto looked at each of his enemies with a calculating eye before he charged through their ranks once more like a unstoppable force of nature.

Using his enhanced strength Naruto caved a mans chest in and relieved him of his sword and began to cut his enemies down mercilessly. He spun and cut a mans knee's before he spun once again as he cut another's back crippling them forever. One Kusa nin thought it would be a great idea to throw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it at the Senju heir. How wrong he was when with precise skill Naruto turned and caught the blade between his middle and pointer fingers. Ripping the tag off he slapped it onto a Kusa ninja and spun around where he quickly kicked the man away while throwing the blade into the owners throat.

The ninja that had the tag on him screamed in fear as he tried to remove it, but was to late as it detonated and killed several dozen of his comrades. With that done Naruto grabbed another sword and begun to skillfully spin around and cut through the ninja of Kusa. Dropping one of the swords he threw the one in his hand where it was lodged into a enemies chest. Without even using his Sensory ability he reached out and grabbed a enemies wrist where with a quick twist it snapped. He then brought his legs in and kicked them to his sides striking two enemies at the same time. While taking one of their kunai he stabbed it into the ninja whose wrist he broke killing him.

With a dash forward he grabbed the second sword and jumped into the air and flattened his body into a horizontal plane he begun to spin while mowing through his enemies like they were actually grass, which was kind of ironic as they lived in a country named after the grass itself. One of the Kusa nin brought up a thick earthen wall to try and stop him, but with his skill in using Lightning Chakra coupled with his Kenjutsu he smashed through the barrier with frightening ease as he continued to mow down any who stood in his way. And as he moved forward any ninja who had a sword tried to stop him, but in the end they still fell to his blade.

He stopped and threw the second sword into a shocked ninja's chest where he was then forced to dodge a ninja's attempt to cut him in half. with a solid punch to the throat the ninja dropped the weapon as Naruto grabbed him around the throat "Is that the best you Kusa Ninja can do?" he asked the man. A burst of chakra drew his attention and Naruto turned just in time to be sent flying away from the army. When he landed he slid for several feet before he stopped.

Standing tall he brushed the imaginary dust off his shoulders as a man stepped forward "What is it that you want Konoha Ninja?" the man asked calmly, although he was nervous as hell.

Naruto cleared his throat "I want the Uzumaki family that I have rescued from this village. Let them go free and I swear that no harm will come after I leave. However I can't promise the fact that I will be nice if I am attacked from behind." he told the man.

The unknown man, most likely the village leader, nodded his head "Done. Take them and never come back." he stated frightened half to death. With a nod Naruto turned around and begun to walk away, still away from the direction of the Uzumaki family. However as he reached the trees a kunai was thrown at him. Skillfully dodging it he slowly turned around to face the person who threw it.

Naruto shook his head "I think I warned you about what I would do if you tried that." he stated as he begun to walk back towards them. Shaking his head he stopped several yards away and clapped his hands together in the snake seal " **Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin** _(Wood Style: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees)"_ Naruto called out as the deadly forest bloomed into existence around the now scared ninja where it quickly spread throughout the entire village. Large red flowers grew high into the air and opened up to release their poisonous pollen into the air. Within ten minutes every man woman and child that once resided in the village hidden in grass... was dead.

Shaking his head Naruto quickly dispersed the toxic pollen and the air turned normal once again. Clasping his hands together once more Naruto conjured up several wooden clones of himself. Without having to give verbal orders the clones had already known what he wanted and set about to destroy the entire village with large scale Fire Style attacks leaving the once beautiful village a burning sea. Walking to the Uzumaki's Naruto nodded his head "Well you guys wanna come to Konoha still?" he asked the kids. As one they all nodded and begun to ask him multiple questions.

However their father put a stop to it by saying all will be answered when they were at Konoha by himself. As they made their way towards Konoha Naruto picked up four powerful Chakra signatures where he quickly came to a halt. This caused the five Uzumaki to come skidding to a halt as well since Naruto was easily the most powerful person in their travel group. In several flashes Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and his sensei Sakumo appeared in front of him ready to fight. Naruto gave a wave "Hey guy's glad you could make it." he greeted the group of powerful ninjas with a grin on his face.

Sakumo looked past Naruto to see the once lovely village burning away "What the hell happened back there?" he questioned the teen.

Naruto gave a shrug "Well I guess I should explain, but I wanna do that when we aren't so deep in enemy territory. Besides my mission was a success in the end." he responded to the man.

Sakumo gained a curious look "Mission? Success?" he questioned in a confused tone.

Naruto nodded his head "Yep. I'll explain more when we reach Fire Nation, but right now we need to leave with haste, there is no telling when scouts from other countries will come to investigate." he stated wisely.

As they ran Naruto looked over to the five Uzumaki clans-members that ran with them. He couldn't help but feel glad to have a part of his lost family, from the Senju or Uzumaki, back once again. When they reached the Final Valley Naruto came to a halt. They were in past the border by several miles now, so it was safe enough to take a break. Naruto sat on the cliff that was shadowed by both his father's and Madara's statues. Using his Mokuton Naruto had several tree's grow where they quickly shaped into a cover before he grew a small amount of Deadwood trees around the small covering they sat under.

Collecting several branches Naruto quickly sets about to make a comfortable campfire.

With everyone seated around the flames Naruto looked to Sakumo "Ok I do believe that I owe you a explanation, right?" he asked getting a nod not just from him, but Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Ashina, and the young Uzumaki teenagers. Naruto gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his long brown hair "Well I guess the easiest explanation is that Jiraiya actually found you and Hiruzen made it a point to save you from the fate of chakra batteries. I know it's not a real good explanation, but I only have so much information from Hiruzen that I can give." he stated.

Jiraiya nodded his head "So it was my spy network that led to you going to rescue them huh?" he questioned himself.

Naruto waved his hand side to side "Sorta. When you informed Hiruzen he was shocked to find that so many of them were in one place, but I think it was around three days ago when I went to request a field promotion to Chunin that he told me about them. Of course I took into consideration that Kushina would love to reunite with a part of the clan so I begged to go and rescue them. Not only that, but I am part Uzumaki myself so this is actually something that I wanna celebrate." he told them and they nodded in agreement as he was indeed right about that.

He cleared his throat "Anyways, when I received the green light from Hiruzen I left to my home and got some supplies knowing I would most likely have to fight. Speaking of which I'm going to give you guys the necessary weapons you need later as I want my sword back." he said looking to Ashina. He then scratched the back of his hand as a mosquito flew off from sucking his blood "Well besides the weapons I also grabbed medical supplies as well as some other things I figured would come handy. However I didn't expect the ninja of Kusa to be as weak as they are when they were once strong enough to fight on equal grounds as my uncle." he said honestly. Like seriously what happened in the past thirty years since he was sealed up in that scroll.

Sakumo sighed "Well seeing as nobody besides the ninja of Kusa died then I guess it was a success." he stated. The others nodded in agreement.

Tsunade looked to her cousin "How about we get some sleep, I'll do a medical screening on them tomorrow." she said calmly. Naruto nodded his head at that. It was true, it was late and they had all been running nonstop since Naruto destroyed the entire Grass Village. It was a automatic given that other countires would begin debating borders on the small patch of land, mostly Suna since they wanted Fertile Land for their people to prosper. In the end Naruto knew Suna would get it. There was no way they couldn't since it was directly connected to their border. Maybe they would even relocate there after the poison dispersed.

* * *

The next morning Naruto awoke early with a loud yawn. The smell of freshly cooked food filled the air causing the Senju heir to turn where he saw his cousin cooking over a open fire. He could see her white haired teammate sleeping against a rock with a long stream of drool running down his chin where it pooled onto his clothes, and it seemed he had been sleeping like that for quite a bit of time as well since his shirt was extremely wet. Naruto stood up and stretched causing several of his joints to pop loudly. Naruto looked to his cousin, but she was more engrossed with her cooking. With a sigh he looked up and noticed that the sun was rising high in the sky.

Looking around the camp he noticed that not of the group he was with that night wasn't present, most likely cleaning themselves up for the meal. He estimated that it was around late morning or possibly even early afternoon. Standing up he begun to brush the dirt off his clothes before he walked over to where his cousin sat, quietly humming as she cooked the meal. Sitting down he looked to her, "So... where did everybody go?" he asked her calmly.

Tsunade stopped humming for a moment and looked to her cousin "Oh, they went to get some more things to add to the meal. The girls that you rescued however went to bath at the other side of the lake with Sakumo and Ashina as guards." she replied to his question honestly.

Naruto nodded his head in thought "Well, what about Orochimaru and the male Uzumaki, where did they go?" he asked. If the girls were bathing with their father and his apparent Sensei as guards then who was getting things for the meal?

Tsunade sighed "I guess I should've explained better. Orochimaru and Nagato went to get the things for the meal while the girls went to clean up while Sakumo and Ashina act as their guards. Even though we are close to the village there is no telling what kind of bandits, kidnapper's or who knows what are out here waiting to just swipe them and sell them for money." she explained to her cousin. That was what she should have done to begin with.

With a sigh Naruto shook his head and sat down beside the blonde woman. He would wait, after all he was extremely patient when it came to waiting for things. After waiting for nearly a hour everyone had returned from what they had been doing. Naruto sat quietly as he and everyone ate the campfire meal that Tsunade had prepared. Karin and Fuso sat close to Naruto, to which the young Senju had no response to, while their siblings and father sat across from him with everybody else waiting to hear him explain everything about what he did last night. Finishing his meal he crushed the paper plate and threw it into the still burning campfire where it quickly caught and begun to burn away.

Once everyone was done eating they looked to him expectantly and he sighed "Alright, I get it it. You want a explanation, I'll give you one." he told them. Running his hand through his hair Naruto looked each of them in the eyes one at a time "Well for starters, when I heard about a possible Uzumaki being alive I had thought that it was only a single Uzumaki and not a whole family. Hiruzen had told me a rumor about you guys around six to eight days ago, roughly around the time my mother passed away. After I finished my mourning I went to him to ask about a way to get a field promotion and he told me about a rescue mission that I would need a team for." he told them.

Clasping his hands together he continued "Unfortunately when I asked if I could do it solo, Hiruzen refused stating that as a Genin I would need a Jonin Sensei as well as my team to undertake the mission. On the other hand I was to eager to leave a member of my mothers family to the fate of being something they didn't want nor deserve so I left without permission whiole risking becoming a nukenin in the process as I did so. Still I didn't care, family was family so I continued on with my plan to rescue you. When I saw that there were five of you I grew excited. My friend Kushina would die of happiness when she saw she wasn't the last Uzumaki left in the village." he stated with a small laugh.

He continued "I had my drive to get you out of Kusa before we were found out, but once again we were caught. I leant Ashina my sword while I stayed behind to fight them. I severely overestimated their ability of combat. Before I was unsealed I would have had to use at least six different types of Jutsu as well as continued to fight alongside my summon. However with Kusa now destroyed entirely I assume that the Village hidden in the sand will claim the territory due to the fact it lies directly on their border. I remember my father telling me how the Shodai demanded that all of the other Great Nations hand over a significant portion of land so his people could prosper during the First Gokage Summit." he said in thought.

He chuckled "Yeah that didn't work out so well. Anyways, Suna will claim the area as their own and will locate the village to a place within. While the loss of a entire hidden village is greatly saddening to some people, others will gladly welcome one less challenge. Not only that but people will wonder who has enough power to fight off an entire hidden village, and as such they will investigate. This will also create the effect of staving of war for a short period before people figure out that it was a Major hidden village that wiped out the small one. This effect of a Major country doing so will cause the smaller countries to band together and fight against the larger ones while the larger ones will join each other and fight back." he stated.

He scratched his head "Unfortunately having such things happen was never part of my plan as I never intended to fight before destroying the entire village. In the end it came down to the fact that without proper reason or currency I would never have been able to free them." he told them honestly.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her face "Only you... Only you would do something as bad as bring about the apocalypse for the Ninja World Naruto." she groaned out.

Naruto huffed "Would you have rather me left them there until they all died from by having their chakra drained from their bodies like their mother and wife" he questioned the woman with a growl to his voice.

The blonde shook her head and Naruto nodded in satisfaction. With his explanation given Naruto stood up "We might as well return to the village. We have spent enough time here as it is and I need to receive a punishment for leaving like I did without proper permission from Hiruzen. That and I want you to meet Kushina." he stated with a grin on his face.

Karin looked to Naruto "You mean our cousin Kushina," she asked speaking for the first time. Naruto looked to her and nodded his head yes showing her that it was indeed her cousin that awaited their arrival.

"Yeah her. I already sent a message to Hiruzen telling him to inform her about our arrival in the village. Heck I'm sure that people will be glad to have some Uzumaki clansmen back since we couldn't help when Uzu fell so long ago." he said to the redheaded girl who nodded her head in acceptance. This news made the Uzumaki family smile. While they were probably the largest gathering of Uzumaki to date since their home was destroyed, it was always nice to see familiar faces from the clan. Naruto quickly devoured his meal and waited patiently for the others to finish. Once done they all packed up their gear, and departed the Final Valley.

* * *

 **Konoha, Hokage Tower**

* * *

Naruto, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Ashina, Sakumo, and the rest of the Uzumaki family stood in the middle of the Hokage office. Hiruzen was looking towards his old friend in great annoyance as well as gratefulness. While he was glad that his old friend managed to recover some of his lost relatives, he was enraged by what had happened back in Kusa. Single handedly infiltrating a Hidden Village, practically kidnapping the family he returned with, fighting their entire army, and using only a sigle jutsu to utterly annihilate the entire village where he left absolutely no survivors to find.

Hiruzen sighed and looked to his students "I expect a full report on what you have by tomorrow." he said before looking to Sakumo "Go to the academy, your final student is graduating today." he said in a respectful tone. With their dismissal the leader then looked to the Uzumaki's "As for you six, you shall take up residence in the nearly empty Senju compound with Naruto, Tsunade, Kushina Uzumaki as well as the remaining Senju Clan members. I will have a ANBU take you there." he said with a snap of his fingers where said member appeared. With the new family now gone Hiruzen leveled his glare towards the Senju Heir.

He could hardly control the anger in him, "As for you, you are here by placed on a village probation. With this in place you cannot leave the village without a escort of two Jonin and two Genin teams with you. I should strip you of your headband for such insubordination Naruto, so tell me something, what the hell were you thinking when you destroyed that village to the point there were no survivors." he growled out.

Naruto glared in return towards his old friend "Do you really think I give two shits about that Hiruzen. The only thing I wanted was to rescue my remaining family, damn the consequences. If it had been anybody else you would have left them there to die." he retorted.

Hiruzen rose to his feet "That is not the point I am trying to make, Genin." he roared.

Naruto got in Hiruzen's face "And I don't care! They are some of the remaining member's of my mothers family besides Kushina, and I will be damned if I were to leave them in Kusa to suffer the same fate as Ashina's wife. They drained her to the point that not even her Uzumaki vitility could save her, and I will not have the remaining member's of the Uzumaki suffer the same fate Hiruzen. By destroying that entire village I spared a dying clan the pain of being chakra healing batteries." he roared out to the man in rage.

By now the two were pressing their foreheads together while yelling to each other. Hiruzen glowers towards the Senju "If memory serves me correctly, and it does, I specifically told you that I would let you rescue them when you had a proper team. I never said I was going to leave them there to suffer, in fact I had finished making the team just as I found out you disappeared from the village. On another note, just be glad I haven't marked you as a missing nin. If I had then every village would be after you for who you are, where it be as a grudge to kill you or capture you and use you as a village breeder for your bloodline." he stated.

Naruto gave a loud laugh "Yeah that would never have worked anyways. While I'm not as good with it as my uncle was, I still know how to utilize the Hiraishin technique he created during the Warring Clans State before the village was founded." he spoke honestly.

Hiruzen took a deep breath as he sat back down, "And while I understand that, I still have to punish you for the show of insubordination Naruto." he spoke in a normal tone. Oh the things he did for his friend.

Naruto sighed as he sat in the chair in front of the desk "And I accept full responsibility for all my actions. I should have waited for the team, but just like my dad I got to enthralled in wanting to save them." he spoke softly.

Hiruzen leaned forward onto the desk "The probation will be over a week before the Chunin Examinations here in three months. Until then you are restricted to doing D-Rank Missions as well as C-Rank Missions when your sensei allows it, but knowing you it'll be soon." he chuckled out. Naruto nodded and with that Hiruzen dismissed him from the office. Naruto sighed as he performed a signal hand-seal and vanished with a swirl of leaves. When he reappeared he was standing outside the tower with a small smile on his face. Although he was in trouble, he had gotten off a whole lot lighter than anybody else had.

Placing his hands in his pockets Naruto begun to walk down the road. As he did a familiar Chakra signature entered his sensory range causing him to turn, where his eyes landed on Yui Uchiha herself. He couldn't help but smile before he gave a wave to the beautiful young woman who gladly waved back to him. Catching up the Uchiha Heiress begun to walk in step next to the Senju Heir. Naruto looked to the young beauty "So, Yui... right?" he asked her with a small smile.

The young woman gave her a nod "Yep, that's the name so don't wear it out alright Senju." she said in a joking manner causing him to laugh.

He calmed down as he walked next to her "So what are you doing here, and I had expected you to be with one of your friends or possibly even your sister." he stated.

Yui gave a giggle "As much as I love my sister and adore my friends, I do like to have a bit of time to myself every once in a while, but I guess it was also a good thing I ran into you when I did. I heard from Kushina about what you did a few seconds ago and Shunshined to the Hokage office to say thank you for bringing a part of her family back to her." she stated.

Naruto waved it off "Oh that is unnecessary, besides they are my family too seeing as I am half Uzumaki myself." he said.

Yui nodded her head "Well either way, thanks. To be honest when Tsunade and the family of Uzumaki's you brought in showed up I never seen her smile so brightly or happily until she laid eyes on them." she stated. Naruto nods his head as Yui then gained a thoughtful expression.

Seeing this Naruto quirked a brow "What is it?" he asked her.

Yui giggles again "Well now that I have the chance I wanna ask you something." she said.

Naruto, thinking nothing of it shrugged "Sure what do you wanna know?" he asked her.

Yui smiles at the teen "I was wondering if you would like to come to the Uchiha compound and have dinner with my family, I'm sure Kagami-sama would appreciate having you visit." she said.

Naruto hummed in thought. While he had been to his old friends house several times, he had only ever been there before he was sealed away so there was no telling what had changed since then. However he really wanted to catch up with his friend as he hadn't seen him since he got back from being unsealed by Kushina when she opened the scroll. So with that in mind Naruto gave a shrug "Sure, why the hell not. I guess I can go. Besides this'll allow me to catch up with my old friend." he stated.

Yui smiled happily "Great then, it's a date." she said happily before she skipped off. Naruto had stopped in his tracks, did he just get asked out by a rival clan's heiress? Nah that would be almost like his dad actually managing to save Madara from his own insanity before he fought the man to the death when he was a kid.

* * *

 **And that is a official wrap. Tell me what you think and leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter. And as you can see I will have more Uzumaki come to the village and join so do not give up hope. And yes before you ask, Naruto will be able to use all five basic elements in the future. He already knows the basics on how to use wind and lightning although he can't use them at the same level as his Water, Earth, and Mokuton affinities. His Fire Element is just as strong as his normal Water and Earth techniques though, but he doesn't want to use it at the present moment.**

 **On another note I have created a list of the teams that will contain characters that will be seen throughout the story so here it is-**

 **Team 7 (Team Sakumo)-Naruto Senju, Milliana Yuki, Fugaku Uchiha (Classification: Heavy hitter/Ninjutsu specialist team)**

 **Team 8 (Team Jiraiya)-Minato Namikaze, Mikoto Uchiha, Konan (Classification: Heavy hitter/Ninjutsu specialist team)**

 **Team 9 (Team Tsunade)-Kushina Uzumaki, Yui Uchiha, Fuso Uzumaki (Classification: Healing Unit)**

 **Team 10 (Team Orochimaru)-Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara (Classification: Interrogation Unit)**

 **Team 11 (Team Kagami)-Hitomi Hyuuga, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka (Classification: Tracking Team)**

 **Team 12 (Team Kuroma)-Akari Tatsushiro, Mirajane Kaguya, Yoshino Nara (Classification: Summoning Unit)**

 **Team 13 (Team Ashina)-Karin Uzumaki, Nagato Uzumaki, Fuuka Uzumaki (Classification: Sealing Unit)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Deal What Deal

**Hey everybody welcome back to my story A New Heir, and I would like to say I am sorry for making you guys wait so long. I know what happened between Naruto and Mirajane was extremely disappointing to some, but I made it that way for a reason which you will see when you read in my next update with the fifth chapter. Anyways enjoy.**

 **Oh and before I forget. the guy whose name I could care less than two shits and a pickle rick about, you make me laugh. like seriously I couldn't stop laughing at that review you sent to me about under-powering Naruto, only to overpower Naruto the next, keep up the humor it is worth the laugh.**

* * *

 **Here is a bit of additional data on our characters for future references**

A New Heir

Character(s):

Senju Naruto

Age:

Date of Birth: May 25th

Appearance:

Straight Black Hair

Handsome, and Lean yet Muscular

Azure Blue Eyes

6'0 – 180lbs

Pairing(s):

 **Senju Naruto** : Heir and Clan leader of the Senju Clan of the Forest. Born to Mito Uzumaki and Hashirama Senju a year after the end of the Warring Clans Period when his father, Hashirama, and his rival, Madara, decided to form a alliance between their clans and founded the village of Konoha thus changing the world as more villages were founded. Trained by his Father, Mother, Uncle Tobirama, Aunt Toka as well as his mother's Clan the Uzumaki Clan he is extremely proficient with Weapon's ranging from swords to bo staffs.

His knowledge in the illusionary arts is second to none as he was trained by the most powerful illusionists of his time. His father trained him to use his bloodline along with all the Medical Ninjutsu he knew and created to a point where he no longer needed to touch somebody to heal them much like his father could. Upon hearing that he would soon have to house the Nine Tails his mother sealed within her own body the two went on to design a better seal for him so he could seal the beast within his own body.

However the seal wasn't properly designed and showed the two a vision of the future where Naruto, Mito, and Tobirama agreed to seal him away until the appropriate time, where he was unsealed thirty years later by Kushina when she was kidnapped by Kumo Ninja to be a breeder for their village as well as for her special chakra. He is _Extremely Proficient_ in Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Earth Style Ninjutsu, Water Style Ninjutsu, Fire Style Ninjutsu and has basic knowledge on Wind and Lightning Style Ninjutsu. He is a better healer than even his cousin Tsunade as he doesn't need to touch someone to heal them.

He is also _Extremely Proficient_ in Taijutsu as he was taught several different styles such as Tae Kwon Doe, Tai Chi, Goju-Ryu, Isshin-Ryu, Shito-Ryu, Shorin-Ryu, Wado-Ryu, and Kung Fu with each style taught by a different clansmen where he used hundreds of clones to learn each style of combat. His Kenjutsu styles focus on Katana, Kodachi's, Bo Staffs, Skirma's, sai, tonfa nunchaku, and Bokken.

 **Uzumaki Kushina** : Naruto meets her as she is being kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja during the end of the 2nd war. She unsealed him and he killed all three ninja, rescuing her in the process. Although nothing romantic has happened, Mito had already seen the two of them together as a couple long before they ever met each other. She always looks ou for those she is close to to a point she ould willing die for her friends. She is Proficient in Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Water Style Ninjutsu and has the ability to manifest the legendary Adamantine Chains like her cousin Karin.

 **Konan** : Meets her soon after he rescues Kushina and learns they are close friends. She is the adopted daughter of Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin. She is proficient in Paper Ninjutsu, Fire Style Ninjutsu, Earth Style Ninjutsu, and Wind Style Ninjutsu. Easily one of the villages strongest kunoichi as she was trained by her adoptive father in each area of Shinobi arts including Fuinjutsu and tracking and intel gathering.

 **Uchiha** **Mikoto** : Also a good friend of Kushina whom he meets alongside Konan and her twin sister Yui. She is extremely prideful and will openly boats how she can beat Naruto with him standing next to her while knowing that he is far superior in each aspect of being a Shinobi as he grew up in a time where conflict was nearly a constant when the village system was starting up. She is Proficient in Fire Style Ninjutsu, Water Style Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu as well as Taijutsu.

 **Uchiha** **Yui** : Twin Sister of Mikoto. While a bit more shy than her sister she still retains her Uchiha pride as she is always challenging the Senju to spars to see where she stands. She loves her family with all her heart and awoke her Mangekyo Sharingan at fifteen when she witnessed her best friend being killed right in front of her eyes and has yet to use them in another battle as she knows that constant use will lead to blindness with each use after reading the Stone Tablet in the Uchiha Compound. She is Proficient in Fire Style Ninjutsu, Lightning Style Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Medical Ninjutsu as well as Taijutsu.

 **Uzumaki** **Karin** : Named after her father Ashina's best friend, Karin along with the rest of her family were rescued from Kusa after they had been turned into the villages unwanted healers. She herself, along with her family, watched as Naruto single handedly destroyed over half of the Kusa Village army before he resorted to using a single Jutsu to kill them all when he was nearly stabbed in the back. She has the ability to create seals using her chakra alone as well as using the fabled Adamantine Sealing Chains like Kushina. She is Proficient in Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Earth Style Ninjutsu, Wind Style Ninjutsu, and Lightning Style Ninjutsu.

 **Uzumaki** **Fuso** : Twin Sister of Karin. Fuso along with the rest of her family were rescued from Kusa after they had been turned into the villages unwanted healers. She herself, along with her family, watched as Naruto single handedly destroyed over half of the Kusa Village army before he resorted to using a single Jutsu to kill them all when he was nearly stabbed in the back. She like her sister can use sealing Jutsu, but unlike her sister she can't do it with Chakra alone and resorts to her extremely fast writing skills to create them. She is proficient in Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Wind Style Ninjutsu, Fire Style Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.

 **Hitomi** **Hyuuga** : An esteemed member of the Hyuuga Clan. She was supposed to marry the clan heir Hiashi Hyuuga as she was the heiress of the Branch Family, but when Naruto decided to make a alliance with the Hyuuga Clan they permitted the two to court. Apparently she loves pulling pranks as much as Kushina as she helped paint a sleeping Hiruzen's face before they graduated the Academy. She is proficient in her clans Taijutsu, Jyuken (Gentle Fist), to a alarming degree where she can make a mans brain explode with mere contact. Along with her deadly hand-to-hand skills she is well versed in using a bow and arrows, Genjutsu, Water Style Ninjutsu and is highly skilled as a tracker.

 **Akari** **Tatsushiro** : She is the Heiress of the Tatsushiro Clan who are known to worship dragon's as their deities. She met Naruto when he was trying to aquire his previous control over his Chakra and witnessed him create a small fissure with a simple kick and then watched as he easily fought and defeated her teammate Mirajane Kaguya of the Kaguya Clan who was easily the strongest member of the team. She is quiet unless provoked where she yells at everyone around her which always makes her elder brother and Naruto laugh. She is skilled in all Elemental Ninjutsu categories and can use all the basic elements with ease. She is also skilled in Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu.

 **Milliana** **Yuki** : The last known member of the Yuki Clan who are known to be able to manipulate and control Ice through their Kekkei Genkai Hyoton (Ice Release). Although they haven't met face to face she has already heard of his great battle prowess from Mirajane herself and admires his power and tactical abilities. She is a generally outgoing person until she is provoked and usually aims to harm. She is proficient with her Kekkei Genkai, has basic knowledge in Medical Ninjutsu, and Wind and Water Style Ninjutsu.

 **Yoshino** **Nara** : As Heiress of the Nara Clan she was placed in a arranged marriage with her clansmen Shikaku Nara, but when the 3rd Shinobi World War broke out she immediately decided to change tactics and stated she was forming a alliance with the Senju clan by having him court her, and she also said it would make them more powerful as the Senju clan easily still controlled the village. Of course the elders of her clan agreed and allowed it. She is proficient in Taijutsu, Nara Clan Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu with a basic knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu.

 **Karua** **Sabaku** : Once the Heiress of the Sabaku Clan who was placed in a arranged marriage with the future 4th Kazekage Rasa she was instead betrothed to Naruto when things between Konoha and Suna were getting worse and thus the alliance between the two great villages grew stronger from their union. She is a wielder of Suna's fabled bloodline the Magnet Release, Jinton, and uses her father's (The Third Kazekage's) Iron Sand. She has a Summoning Contract with Scorpions. She is Proficient in Taijutsu, Earth Style Ninjutsu, Lightning Style Ninjutsu and Tracking.

 **Guren** **Tatsumaki** : The last remaining member of the Tatsumaki clan of Crystal users. After running away when the Bloodline Extermination began she found herself in the city of Rouran as a bodyguard to the queen, Sara. To make a pact between the great city, or the now wandering tribe, Guren decided to go with Naruto as a offering of peace. She is a kind and gentle person until she is annoyed. She is well versed in most Shinobi arts. She is proficient in Kenjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Earth Style Ninjutsu, Wind Style Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. She is also highly skilled with her own Kekkei Genkai Shoton (Crystal Release)

 **Mirajane Kaguya:** An esteemed member of the now extinct Kaguya Clan as the sole survivor. She considers herself as a top Shinobi and has a drive to protect those close to her. She challenged and was utterly defeated by Naruto who was holding back in their spar after she challenged him where the two fought and she had no knowledge that he was holding back on her. She finds out only because Kushina tells her friends literally everything and she goes on a rampage on how she was beaten by a guy who held back. She is Proficient in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Fire Style Ninjutsu, and has a basic knowledge in Medical Ninjutsu and her Kekkei Genkai the Dead Bone Pulse, and she also likes flowers that are pretty.

XxX

 **Minato Namikaze:** A good friend to Kushina and Naruto. Naruto met him on the night he was unsealed from the scroll and saved Kushina from the Kumo ninja. He started dating her cousin Fuuka Uzumaki when they arrived in the village after Naruto rescued them from Kusa on his own. He saw that she and Kushina had a lot of similarities as well and thus he begun to court her to replace his lost love interest in Kushina. He is on Team Jiraiya along with his teammates Mikoto Uchiha and Konan. He is a skilled sensor like the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju to a point that even the Hokage thinks he might be a better tracker than Ninjutsu Specialist. He is proficient in Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Lightning Style Ninjutsu, Wind Style Ninjutsu as well as tracking and intel gathering.

Fuuka Uzumaki: Fuuka along with the rest of her family were rescued from Kusa after they had been turned into the villages unwanted healers. She herself, along with her family, watched as Naruto single handedly destroyed over half of the Kusa Village army before he resorted to using a single Jutsu to kill them all when he was nearly stabbed in the back. Like her sister's and brother she too can use Fuinjutsu and tends to use her extremely fast writing skills to create them. She is proficient in Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Lightning Style Ninjutsu, Fire Style Ninjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.

Gear(Clothing & Weapons):

 **Black Shirt and Pants**

Spiked Ninja Sandals

 **Crimson Flak Jacket w/ Senju Clan symbol embroidered on back.**

Crimson Arm Guards

 **Kunai & Shuriken Pouch**

Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi & Totsuka-no-Tsurugi; Twin Kōdachi.

 **Raijin no Ken**

Blades of the Hidden Mist:

 **Samehada**

Kiba Blades

 **Hiramekarei**

Kabutowari

 **Kubikiribōchō**

Shibuki

 _Legendary Tools of the Rikudo Sennin:_

 **Bashōsen** (Banana Palm Fan)

Benihisago ( Crimson Gourd)

 **Kohaku no Jōhei** (Amber Purifying Pot)

Kōkinjō (Golden Canopy Rope)

 **Shakujo** (Monk Staff)

Shichiseiken (Seven Star Sword)

Affinities:

 **Suiton**

Doton

 **Fūton**

Katon

 **Raiton**

Kekkei Genkai:

 **Mokuton**

* * *

She was mad, oh was she mad. Mirajane couldn't believe what she had just heard from Kushina and her cousins, Naruto had taken out an _entire hidden village_ on his own. That meant he was hold back _a lot_ during their spar when she openly challenged him. Ugh the nerve of that guy. She walked up to the Senju compound and begun to bang on the door harshly. If he was in his home he would surely feel her anger. Several seconds later the door opened to reveal a red haired man that appeared to be in his late twenties who looked like he just got woken up, not that she cared if that was the case here.

Ashina gave a yawn and looked to the irritated white haired female, "What do you want?" he asked her tiredly. He was really enjoying his nap when he was oh so rudely woken up from slumber.

Mira growled "Where is he?" she demanded.

Ashina quirked a brow at the young woman, "Who?" he asked in a confused tone of voice. Man that couch was so comfortable, maybe he should just slam the door in her face and go back to his nap.

The young woman crossed her arms under her chest "You know who I'm talking about, Naruto. Where is Naruto at?" she growled out. Why did men have to be so lazy and stubborn?

Ashina perked up a bit here, "Oh he's at a team meeting right now and won't be back until later. If you wish you can come in and wait for him to get back from it." he offered her. Mira shook her he no showing she wasn't going to take the offer.

Ashina shrugged his shoulder's and leaned against the fame, "So what are you going to do now?" he asked her.

Mirajane gave a huff and turned around to walk away "You'll probably see tonight." she stated smugly. With that she walked away. Ashina seeing he was done shut the door and fell back onto the couch and almost instantly was asleep on the couch in dreamland.

Meanwhile at one of the more secluded training grounds Konoha had to offer Sakumo and Team Seven had formed up together for the first time. Sakumo sat on the ground while his students sat in front of him with Naruto sitting in the middle. The Jonin sensei cleared his throat "Alright, now that we have all managed to gather I think it is time we introduce ourselves. What I mean is we tell each other something about yourself then say what we like followed by a dislike and ones dream for the future as well as what we do for our hobbies." he stated with a smile on his face. He just hoped they didn't start a fight before they begun, like the first five minutes when they met

 _Flashback:_

 _Sakumo had Naruto follow him to the ninja academy to meet the new members of the team. He had already told Fugaku to go to the academy and when he found Naruto he told the Senju heir to follow him. When they arrived they immediately saw the graduating students mingling amongst themselves happily. Naruto could easily find which teams were which as they usually stayed together to meet their teammates families. However there was a singular young woman around thirteen years old sitting by herself on the swing in front of the academy. Standing beside her was a boy he immediately knew as a Uchiha._

 _Reason he could tell was not only for the clan insignia, but he also noticed the air of confidence around him. Only one clan had ever shown themselves to be so stuck up and overzealous, and that was the Uchiha Clan. Sakumo nudged Naruto and motioned for him to follow where the two walked over to the lone duo. Sakumo cleared his throat causing the two to turn around where he smiled "Fugaku Uchiha, Millianna_ _Yuki my name is Sakumo and this here is Naruto." he said to them._

 _Of course the Uchiha let out the well known grunt that his clan was known for causing the Senju Heir to scoff inwardly. Milliana gave a bow to the two and got off the swing. Fugaku only crossed his arms as Sakumo gave a sigh, "Alright since neither of you talk much I guess I should inform you we are meeting at Training Ground 35 in 15 minutes." he stated to the two as he turned around and walked away._

 _Fugaku stepped up to Naruto with a glare on his face "I know who you are **Senju** and I will only say this once, stay away from Mikoto and Yui. I will not have member's of my clan tainted by the likes of you." he stated._

 _Naruto returned the glare "Like you're one to talk **Uchiha**. Besides who those two talk to and have fun with is none of your concern so get it through that thick skull of yours before you find yourself in a spot you can't get out of." he responded to the younger teen._

 _Fugaku didn't like being talked back to apparently seeing as he jumped back and begun to run through Hand-Seals "I am the heir of the Uchiha Clan, I don't tolerate being talked down to like some lower lifeform such as you. **Katon: Gogakyu no Jutsu**_ _(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)" the teen intoned as he spewed a large ball of flame from his jaws.._

 _Flashback End:_

Needless to say Naruto easily stopped the technique and put the heir in his place where he then told Fugaku they had to leave and did so shortly after. Now Fugaku stayed away from the Senju for being so easily embarrassed by him. He would never work with a Senju let alone the heir of the Shodai Hokage. Milliana scooted forward and raised her hand where Sakumo acknowledged her. Lowering her hand the shy girl spoke "Sensei would it be to much to ask for a demonstration?" she questioned. Sakumo shook his head no telling her that it wouldn't hurt for him to show them what he meant, and cleared his throat.

"My name is Hatake Sakumo. I like steamed rice and dumplings as well as my son. I dislike failing a mission as well as the idea of leaving a comrade behind. My dream for the future is to see the village prosper as the next generation takes the mantle. As for my hobbies, I like training, reading and sleeping when I can." he stated. The then pointed to Fugaku "Alright broody tell us about yourself." he instructed.

Fugaku grunted at his teacher "My name is Uchiha Fugaku of the esteemed Uchiha clan. I like training, and my little brother Obito. I dislike the Senju clan that has suppressed us and losing. My dream for the future is to bring the Uchiha back to glory and become a good clan head. For hobbies, I like eating tomatoes." he stated.

Naruto sighed sadly. So his uncle had indeed tried to suppress the Uchiha clan to the point they were considered useless. He would have to fix that if he became the next Hokage. One clan shouldn't have to suffer just because a person doesn't like them. Milliana chose this time to introduce herself "My name is Yuki Milliana of the Yuki Clan. I like snow and flowers, mainly the Cupids Orchid. I dislike people who judge those they don't know or understand. My dream for the future is to marry a nice man and restart my clan and have a better life. My hobby is training and learning Medical Ninjutsu." she said when she finished.

Naruto nodded his head. That was a good introduction. Seeing as he was the last one he cleared his own throat and begun "My name is Senju Naruto of the Senju Clan of the Forest. I like training, learning new medical techniques and nature. I dislike those who try to act like they are better than everyone else and seafood. My dream for the future is to change the world and become Hokage like my father before me. As for my hobbies, I have to many to list off." he stated honestly. That last one was only half true. He did have hobbies, he just didn't like talking about them as it would make him seem like a hopeless romantic to some people.

Sakumo clapped his hands together "Alright now that the introductions are out of the way I am going to administer the final test to see if you are good enough to be my students." he said as he pulled two bells out of his pocket and held them up, "Alright as you can see I have only two bells in my hand. The objective is for you to claim them in a limited time frame. Failure to do so will result in you being sent back to the academy for further training. You have six hours to get them so around a hour after noon should suffice for you to try and claim them from me." he stated as he tied the bells to his hip and placed a timer down on the ground.

He then put his foot over the start button "Ready... Start." he said as he pressed the button with his foot. The three Genin vanished as they jumped into the trees to hide causing Sakumo to smirk. They already had the basics of being a ninja down now all he had to do was wait and see what they were made of and see if they could work as a effective team. He could sense where Fugaku and Milliana were, but for some reason he couldn't find Naruto anywhere. He had sensed the amount of Chakra the kid had, and it was a staggering amount which made him wonder how he didn't explode from the power he contained.

The question was how he hid himself so well. He heard someone land behind him and saw it was Fugaku, "Oh so you finally show yourself eh Uchiha?" he questioned the young teenager.

Fugaku gave a growl "I'm no mere Uchiha. I am a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha himself, and I'm about to show you the power of the Uchiha clan." he responded as he begun to weave hand-seals for what appeared to be a extremely powerful Katon Jutsu. When he finished the seals he drew his head back and begun to mold a large amount of chakra in his lungs. What he did next surprised not only him, but the very well hidden Naruto as well.

 **"Katon:** **Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu** _(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul)"_ the Uchiha heir called out loudly as he spewed out massive amounts of flame towards Sakumo where the flames then took the shape of dragon heads.

Sakumo ran through several seals and then spat out a dense wall of water with a call of **"Suiton: Suijinheki** _(Water Style: Wall of Water)"_ and the two opposing elements met where the flames were extinguished by the water wall. Naruto was surprised. Not only did he know such a technique, but one of such high caliber. However it appeared that Fugaku hadn't mastered it to a point that it required so little chakra.

The young Uchiha was panting after using such a taxing technique. However Naruto wasn't the only one who noticed as Sakumo shook his head at the teen "While it was impressive to see you perform one of your ancestors personal techniques flawlessly, it seems you still need to refine your chakra control to a point where that technique would most certainly put you in a rough spot in the middle of a actual battle. I suggest refraining from using it until you completely master it." he told the Uchiha before he vanished from sight with speed alone. Appearing in front of Fugaku he placed his knee into the teens stomach causing him to bend over where he then shot his elbow down on his back.

After this Fugaku was slammed into the ground as he cried out in pain. After he had floored the teen Sakumo sent a quick chop to the teens neck and knocked him out, he would awaken in a few minutes. It was at this time he felt the ground rumble causing him to stumble. Suddenly the ground begun to be torn apart by Naruto's technique as he walked out from behind the trees. With his hand now placed firmly on the ground Naruto called out _**"** **Doton: Jimen Kara Dainashi** (Earth Style: Desolation of the Earth)_, he intoned, and the entire training ground shuddered as its foundations shook violently.

The earth crumbled despairingly as what would be termed a lethal earthquake rocked the area… Several of the surrounding trees even collapsed in a heap as Naruto unleashed destruction upon the training ground. As the ground continued to shake Naruto flashed through hand seals where he ended in the snake seal, " **Mokuton: Aianbāku Shuriken** _(Wood Style: Ironbark Shuriken)"_ he intoned as several tree branches swung towards him while breaking off and turning into Shuriken. Sakumo jumped out of the way of the barrage of shuriken as the ground stabilized from the powerful Earth Style Technique Naruto used before.

Sakumo wasn't the least bit shocked to see the sacred bloodline of the first Hokage. After all he had knowledge of Naruto being able to use this bloodline when the Sandaime put him on his team. Flowing through seals Sakumo ended up on the Rat hand seal and called out " **Futon:** **Setsudan-Fū Burēdo** _(Wind Style: Severing Wind Blade)"_ and he spat out a thin stream of wind that moved at high speeds towards the Senju heir. Naruto jumped high into the air avoiding the powerful Wind Style technique and watched as it carved through several trees with ease before it abruptly stopped due to the lack of chakra in it.

When Naruto landed he immediately drew his Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi & Totsuka-no-Tsurugi and crossed them in a "x" formation to block the strike from Sakumo's charka sabre. Sakumo smirked as he looked at the two weapons his student held in his hands "Oh-ho-ho I recognize these two swords anywhere, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi and the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Of course I only learned about them from Kushina who said they went missing before she was born, but they are easily recognized." he stated with a grin plastered on his face. The Senju Heir really was full of surprises, and to think he also held the legendary Raijin no Ken his uncle used to wield in battle.

Naruto uses this moment to push his potent chakra through his arms and shoves Sakumo away where the man slides across the training ground. Getting into a dual sword stance he looks the Jonin in the eyes "I already know the purpose of this exercise. It's teamwork, but there is a flaw to this method. Fresh Genin like Milliana and Fugaku are not experienced enough to work as a cohesive unit like I am used to therefore they have to forge a bond in order to work together as a proper team. The second thing is that they are also not experienced enough to take on a Jonin like I am in full battle." he stated.

Sakumo smirked "That's spot on kid. However the fact of the matter is that you three have yet to do any of that and take a bell from me." he stated to the Senju heir with a smile on his face.

However Naruto smirked back "Who said anything about having me take a bell from you?" he questioned. Sakumo's eyes went wide as he looked to his belt and saw that they were missing from his hip. He looked up and saw a smirking Milliana holding up both bells in her hands.

He quirked a brow "When the hell did that happen?" he questioned in confusion. Naruto took his time to smirk at the powerful Jonin. While he didn't know what happened, Naruto sure as hell did.

Crossing his arms the Senju began to explain "You see sensei, Milliana was waiting for the right moment to distract you so she could get the bells. When we crossed swords I cast a simple Genjutsu on you to make it look like the bells were still there before she took them. After she grabbed them she retreated back to the trees to wait." he stated. That was smart, but there was more to it, Sakumo could easily tell. As Naruto had said before they weren't ready to ake on a full fledged Jonin, much less the White Fang. That little sneak told them before they arrived at the Training Ground for the test, sneaky little brat.

It was at this time that Fugaku stood up looking perfectly fine. No chakra exhaustion was fisible to him. He must have been faking the exhaustion when he used that powerful technique Madara created long ago. Sakumo chuckled before he looked to Milliana "So, now that you have the bells what are you gonna do with them?" he questioned the young woman. Milliana shrugged her shoulders as she tossed the two males each a bell. Sakumo raised a eyebrow "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked. Milliana nodded her head showing she was willing to do it no matter the consequences would be.

Sakumo shook his head "Well I guess I have no choice. You all pass the exam. Congratulations we are officially Team Seven. Now I will inform you we won't be leaving the village all that much mission wise, but I can tell you that the reason we won't leave often is because I will be training you all to work together as a unit, although Naruto doesn't really need help in that area. The Chunin Exams take place in three months and I want you three to be prepared for anything that they might have for this years promotional exams." he told them. Naruto already knew most of what was said, but that didn't mean Fugaku or Milliana sure did. They had a ot of work to do before they stood even a remote chance against the already S-Rank ninja Genin.

Naruto sheathed his two swords and crossed his arms "Well as fun as that was, I have to go. There are some things that my father left that I want to look through before the next meeting." he said as he then looked to Sakumo, "By the way, when is the next meeting?" he questioned. Sakumo shook his head as he suppressed a smirk.

Looking towards the raven haired boy he answered "It will be tomorrow morning here at noon. While I don't necessarily like giving speeches and doing D-Rank jobs there is always work that'll need to be done." he told Naruto. Nodding his head he stored the information away for a later time and vanished in a black flash curtesy of his uncle's newly improved Hiraishin Jutsu he was still perfecting.

Sakumo shook his head. He knew that Naruto would most likely try and do something like that, he didn't expect them to pick it up as easily as they had otherwise. Fugaku sighed "If that is all Sensei I should be heading home as well." the Uchiha heir said before he bid the remaining team members farewell. Sakumo looked to Milliana only to look further back and see the young woman's friend, Mirajane, walking towards them with a irritated look on her face.

Stopping in front of the Jonin she gave a growl "Where is he?" she demanded in the same exact tone she used on Ashina, his apparent cousin.

Sakumo gave a chuckle "Hey Mira. You literally just missed him. I suspect he is at home right now since the test is over. Sorry I couldn't be of more use to you." he stated honestly to her. The young heiress gave a loud growl of anger before she ran through several hand-seals and disappeared in a swirl of water. Ugh the nerve of that boy.

Millianna gave a short laugh "And here I thought she would remain a old prune until she died. I guess Naruto-kun made quite the impact on Mira-chan to the point where she actively searches for him." she stated with a smile on her face. She and Mira had been together since the start, and she was happy she was willing to pursue someone seriously as she was now.

Meanwhile the Senju Heir was inside his home changing into a formal ceremony Kimino for his... dinner date... with Yui and her family at the Uchiha compound. Upon changing he nodded to himself and walked out of his room and saw Ashina sleeping on the couch, as usual. As lazy as the man was, he was always ready to stand up and fight if he had to. Shaking his head he walked out the door and with a few hand-seals he vanished using a leaf shunshin. Reappearing in front of Kagami's house he quickly scribbled his Hiraishin formula on a plank of wood and then knocked on the door to the elder Uchiha's house where he waited for someone to answer the door.

After waiting about a minute the door finally slid open. Naruto found himself speechless at the sight before him. Mikoto was beautiful, but what she wore right now made her seem like a goddess. Not to mention, the extra cleavage she was showing off, her bust was a bit more announced with the ceremonial kimino she wore. Standing next to her was a just as elegant Yui, except her kimino showed a bit more. Her legs were definitely announced as the smooth white skin glistened in the sunlight of the evening sun, and her cleavage was just as announced as her twin sisters own. Naruto had to fight his body for control lest he do something that would embarrass him later on that night.

Mikoto smiled at the Senju heir "Greetings Naruto-san. We welcome you to our humble abode this evening." she said with a purr in her voice. Ok there was something going on here, and Naruto was a bit lost as to what it was.

Naruto bowed to the twins "Greetings Mikoto-chan, Yui-chan I am here for the meal and to discuss future plans involving both of the Senju and Uchiha clans as a whole. If you would allow it, may I enter?" he questioned the twins causing them to giggle. The door slid open further and they allowed the powerful teenager through the door. When he walked past they slowly slid the door closed and stepped in front of Naruto calmly.

Mikoto motioned with her hand "Follow me this way please, Naruto-san." she said calmly. Naruto followed the twin Uchiha heiresses and found himself soon standing inside of a elegant doorway where the dining hall was located at. Mikoto and Yui both led him to his seat where they then sat on either side of him. Several minutes later the door slid open once more to show Kagami and his wife who was holding a small bundle which he knew was a baby as he heard from Tsunade that Mikoto and Yui now had a baby brother, Shisui Uchiha. Naruto bowed to the Uchiha clan leaders in a show of mannerism and they both responded in kind to the Senju Heir/Leader.

Kagami took a seat next to his wife and they watched as the servers came to serve a elegant meal of crispy elemental duck sautéed in soy sauce and teriyaki noodles for the side. Kagami and the Uchiha family said a quick blessing where Naruto stayed silent throughout their blessing of the meal. When they had finished shey immediately begun to dish up their plates. Kagami looked to his old friend "So my friend I hear that you have been placed on a Genin team, though I honestly do not see the point as you are as strong as one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha are." Kagami begun the dinner conversation with his friend who nodded his head showing he was indeed placed on a team.

Swallowing he spoke "You have indeed heard correct Kagami-sama. Though I have also been told I will in fact be participating in this years upcoming Chunin Exams whixh are being held here." he responded to his friend.

Kagami took a swig of some Sake he had poured into a cup before he spoke once again "Well that is a nice thing to hear, usually newly minted Genin get such a privilege to try and get promoted so early in their career as a ninja." he spoke to the Senju man and once more.

Naruto nodded "Indeed, but you already know just what I am capable of with my bare hands alone, imagine if I were to fight a comrade in a fight to the death. It would not be pretty." he stated.

Kagami nodded in agreement "While this topic is interesting that is not what I had my daughter invite you over for Naruto." he said dropping the formalities with his friend. Naruto of course perked a brow up as he listened to his friend.

Clearing his throat the Senju spoke "What's going on Kagami?" he questioned.

The elder Uchiha sighed deeply "As you know Mikoto and Yui both need a suitor to become the true clan heiresses. However they are the ones that must choose who they marry before they take the mantle of the Uchiha Clan Leaders. I have asked them if they deemed the current heir Fugaku as it was made so he had to choose one, but they find him unworthy to marry, and so with that I asked them who they deemed worthy to be a suitor an they have both said you." he said exposing his daughter's want to be with him.

Before Naruto could voice his concern Kagami continued "I assure you they are both still pure, but they have also brought up another topic that has caught my interest. The Senju clan has been nearly wiped out leaving just you and your cousin Tsunade and a dozen other's. With your number so low all male members have been placed under the Konoha Charter Law 7-25 which states that if a clan is dying out male and female members must procreate with multiple partners. We know Tsunade had one love interest during the second war who died, and we all know she will not take on another love interest after her lover died in combat." he stated.

Naruto nodded his head and Kagami continued "Thus the duty to restore your clan who we have been allied with for nearly a century with before it dies out falls mainly on you as most of the remaining members of your clan are females, some of which are to old to reproduce. I propose a better alliance between our two clans instead of one written on paper. I want you to court both my daughters in hopes of you wanting to marry them in the future. Besides the day you returned you were placed under the CRA so this is non-negotiable." he told Naruto.

Naruto of course growled in contempt, he knew he had been forced into that despicable breeding program, he was practically being forced to marry nearly eight to twelve women where he would get each of them pregnant and give rise to more Senju Clan Members. He sighed "I get that you want a better alliance with my clan Kagami, but I don't want to ruin our friendship on a chance that they may meet someone better than I where they may cheat on me and have another man's child." he spoke honestly as he stared to stand up.

Mikoto placed a hand on his arm stopping him "Naruto wait a moment and hear us." she said in a scared tone.

Naruto took a deep breath "Alright speak your peace." he said calmly.

Mikoto and Yui sighed. Mikoto gulped "The reason we have decided on this is because in the end Fugaku will most likely cheat on us. We have already caught him several times defiling several non-Uchiha females who were fangirls. We have informed the elders of the clan, but they firmly stae that unless we find a better suitor we will have to marry him. I know for a fact that if we do end up marrying Fugaku he will most likely cheat on us and probably bear a child with someone else. Please, just give this a chance. We want to get to know the man who saved our dear friend and hope that you will accept us for who we are instead of someone to bear children with." she said.

Before Naruto could reply Yui interjected "Besides would you rather us have a marriage where we all love each other unconditionally or where we are obligated to just lay down and spread our legs to bear unwanted heirs for a man that does not feel love for us. Personally I would rather go with the first option rather than the second one." she stated to the teen.

Naruto thought on their words for several long agonizing moments. With a sigh he looked at them both "Alright. I will try and see where such a alliance goes. However if you meet someone and fall in love with them, then stay with them, i will not try and break such a union apart." he stated seriously.

The twins smiled happily "DEAL!" they squealed as they hugged his arms happily. Now they had a chance to actually feel loved by a honest man rather than a womanizer like Fugaku.

It was at this moment a knock on the door gained their attention causing the happy moment to fade almost completely. Naruto stood up and walked over to the door before the Uchiha family could stop him. Sliding the door open he saw of all people standing there, Fugaku. The Uchiha scowled before he grabbed Naruto's Kimono and growled in his face "I thought I told you to stay away from them." he nearly yelled out.

Naruto growled before he removed the young mans hands from him, where he then kicked Fugaku in the chest and sent him flying where he was sprawled out in the street which he quickly followed while drawing the attention of several Uchiha clan members, "People of the Uchiha Clan hear me. I Naruto Senju hereby challenge one Fugaku Uchiha in a fight to determine if a better alliance with our clans is worth both Mioto and Yui's hand in marriage. Do you accept Fugaku?" he questioned. What was he thinking, he would never have done this back before he was sealed away? Was he seriously contemplating dating two women, Uchiha the both of them at that, just to stop one man.

Fugaku stood up and sneered "Of course I accept, I am the descendant of Madara himself, no Senju scum will defeat me." he growled.

Naruto smirked "And I am the the son of the Shodai Hokage himself. So where does that put us, Uchiha?" he growled out.

Kagami walked out and drew the crowds attention "As witnesses you all have seen and heard that Fugaku has accepted Naruto's request to a fight for my daughter's hands in marriage. If Naruto wins Fugaku shall no longer attempt to try and court my daughters as they will be courted by Naruto to try and better our clan alliance. If Fugaku wins then Naruto cannot court my daughters to try and better the alliance between our clans. Tonight at midnight the fight will take place with the full moon over our heads. Do not be late either of you." he told them.

* * *

 **Midnight that night**

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a large crowd of Uchiha Clan members, the remaining Senju Clan members, Thoe Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Village Elders, and Sakumo Hatake. The Hokage and Kagami walked forward to the middle of the clearing where the battle was to take place and stood in between the two young men. Kagami cleared his throat "As I have said before Fugaku has accepted Naruto's request to a fight for my daughter's hands in marriage. If Naruto wins Fugaku shall no longer attempt to try and court my daughters as they will be courted by Naruto to try and better our clan alliance. If Fugaku wins then Naruto cannot court my daughters to try and better the alliance between our clans." he said.

Kagami looked to Fugaku "Are you ready?" he asked and Fugaku gave a "Hmph" as his answer. He looked to Naruto "Are you ready?" he asked and Naruto simply nodded his head. He spoke clearly to the crowd "With the Hokage himself as witness," he spoke as he raised a arm, "Let the fight... BEGIN!" he yelled as he swung his arm down while both Kage and Clan Leader jumped away. With that both Senju and Uchiha charged one another.

With Naruto having the superior strength, the Senju easily caught Fugaku's kick and punched him in the stomach throwing the Uchiha back. Fugku used his momentum to right himself and land on his feet, already used to the level of strength Naruto used he shot back into the fight ready to continue. Naruto smirked at his opponent, he was as tenacious as himself. Naruto leaned away from a punch jumped over a kick and spun into a hammer kick that Fugaku easily avoided and countered with a kick of his own that landed perfectly into Naruto's side.

This time being thrown away Naruto grunted slightly and landed on his feet. Both of them shared a smirk before continuing their Taijutsu warm up. Naruto knew that he and Fugaku were a even Match in small Taijutsu bouts, so he kept a level-head when Fugaku activated the red-tomoe eyes. The crowd went quiet as the two of them stared at one another, Naruto started to slowly push chakra to his limbs while Fugaku observed every minuscule detail of his opponent ready to pounce on any openings. A breeze over took the arena and the two Genin then launched themselves at one another with lightning-like speeds. Naruto entered his uncles Dragon Flight Taijutsu stance as Fugaku went on the offense while utilizing his Sharingan's abilities to the fullest.

Fugaku spun into a backhanded punch while Naruto ducked under the swing and sent an uppercut to the Uchiha's arm. Fugaku saw that hit coming and twisted his extended arm and caught the Senju's uppercut between his forearm and bicep. Fugaku pulled the caught arm and jumped at the same time, mid-air Fugaku then put Naruto's neck in a leg lock trying to choke him out. Seeing what his oppent was trying to do Naruto flexed his muscles and used his powerful strength to throw Fugaku off of him and with his caught arm slammed the Uchiha into the solid earth which caused several people to wince at the powerful body slam. Dust shot up from the impacted area and quickly cleared from shockwave.

Fugaku grunted at the near back breaking slam, he spun and twisted himself to his feet while glaring at his opponent. Naruto huffed slightly, Fugaku had put him in that hold in an instant and he was nearly out of the fight right then and there. He would have to play it carefully in close quarters. Naruto reached into his shinobi pouch and slid several shuriken between his fingers before launching all of them towards his eagle eyed opponent. He was the faster and could launch shuriken at faster rates while Fugaku relied on pin-point accuracy. Fugaku quickly palmed several shuriken and tossed them towards Naruto's, having less at the time he aimed them to bounce of each other to hit the excess shuriken that Naruto threw.

Naruto and Fugaku continued throwing shuriken at one another at blinding speeds both trying to break through the wall of steel that the other was throwing. Naruto winced as he was cut on the cheek, shoulders and legs, Fugaku could obviously keep track of Naruto's barrage much better than he could. Naruto took advantage of his superior speed and started throwing more and more while subtly weaved a Self Healing Jutsu hand-seals in between trying to pelt Fugaku with dozens an dozens of shuriken. Where uon completion his wounds quickly vanished in small waves of steam.

With their small taijutsu/Shuriken Spar done they drew their swords and rushed at each other. Fugaku didn't want to take an chances and fed his Lightning into his blade and flickered towards Naruto. He admitted Naruto had a special sword with the Kusanagi, but with the cutting power he possessed it would break in two with a single swing.

 _Clang!_

Naruto smirked at the disbelieving look on the Uchiha's face as the the Kusanagi blocked his lightning enhanced sword without any trouble. Naruto used the moment of shock to kick Fugaku in the knee throwing him off balance. Naruto pushed Fugaku's sword away and brought his down for a shoulder cut that would end the fight but was parried by the Uchiha. Fugaku wasn't going to lose with a sword, this was his signature, he trained everyday with Kenjutsu.

Naruto blocked a horizontal swing with a textbook stance, Fugaku stopped pushing against Naruto and, with his sword still held against Naruto's, let the Senju fall forward slightly before pulling his blade back and swung towards Naruto's back to draw first blood. However both met in a clash of metal and a small shockwave rocked the area, Fugaku, Sharingan activated, using his innate agility kicked Naruto in the back and sent him flying away, however the Senju was a tough individual and the kick didn't hurt that much.

The dark haired teen regained himself in midair and sealed away his swords readying himself for a fist fight. Naruto ducked in-time to save himself from a horizontal attack from Fugaku (from the Uchiha's viewpoint it was a vertical attack) and Fugaku landed on the ground just behind Naruto. In response Fugaku begun to attack Naruto relentlessly with his still unsealed sword, but the Senju dodged them easily and without fear. Fugaku changed his tactics and tried to attack Naruto with a vertical slash that would split the man's head in-two.

However Naruto caught the attack with his palms and with ease and precision tossed his opponent head over-heals to his right which made the Uchiha lose his balance and roll across the ground and scraping his clothing.

He regained his footing with enough time to dodge Naruto who was right in his face, Fugaku dodged Naruto and slashed him across the back, only to realise that the clone poofed way in a puff of smoke. Fugaku felt his eyes widen and looked back to see his Senju rival about to punch him in the face to which the Uchiha head didn't have enough time to dodge and took the full brunt of the attack, which was a fist impacting against his face making his whole skull shake. The force of the punch was so great that it launched the Uchiha backwards and onto the torn ground of the field.

Fugaku landed on the ground in a heap but picked himself up with barely enough time to dodge flying spinning blossoms which were were flying fast enough that they literally caught on fire, creating sharp piercing damage from the petals and burns from the flames as Naruto called out **"** **Mokuton Bōseki Hi hana** _(Wood Style: Spinning fire Blossom)"_ in a clam voice.

Fugaku growled and flashed through seals, " **Raiton: Ryu Bunseki** _(Lightning release: Dragon Censure)"_ yelled Fugakuas barreling lightning came shooting out of his hands and aimed at Naruto who couldn't dodge the lightning in time and in the air was hit in the chest by the thunderbolt., and came falling to the ground with his chest sizzling like a burnt cake.

Naruto not one to be outdone by his enemy stood up, and went through handseals for another jutsu. **"** **Doton: Jimen Kara Dainashi** _(Earth Style: Desolation of the Earth)"_ Naruto deeply intoned, and the Village shuddered as its foundations shook violently. The tree's crumbled despairingly, and houses shook as what would be termed a lethal earthquake rocked the Village…Several weakly built dwellings collapsed in a heap as Naruto unleashed destruction upon the clearing.

Fugaku growled as he flashed through several seals " **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni** _(_ _Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson)"_ he called out. With that Fugaku unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with his intended victim. Naruto released his powerful Jutsu to dodge the flame encased Shuriken and scowled.

Due to the chakra-based nature of the flames that surround them, the shuriken continued to burn after impact, regardless of the flammability of the object that they ultimately collide with. When he landed Naruto flashed through a few more seals. Clasping his hands together he calle dout **"Mokuton: Jukai Kotan** _(Wood Style Deep Forest Emergence)"_ **and unleased the power of the Forest upon Fugaku as the world sprouted a forest at his call.**

* * *

 **With the crowd**

* * *

To say they were shocked was a bit of a understatement. They knew that Naruto was not going full out as he was testing Fugaku's strength, but to think Fugaku had this much power under his belt, it was a bit shocking to know as he hardly ever fought at full power like he was. Fugaku knew he was going all out while his opponent was hardly doing anything, Naruto simply had that much chakra-he was a combination of Senju and Uzumaki-in his body. They watched as they toseed out several powerful techniques, and then Naruto suddenly created a dense and lush forest.

* * *

With Naruto and Fugaku

* * *

Naruto smirked as he watched his forest quickly caught Fugaku and wrapped him up tightly. However he was surprised when Fugkau puffed in a cloud of smoke, and then Naruto coughed up blood when he felt the sword run through his chest where several people cried out in shock. Naruto growled as he grasped the blade, and using his powerful Chakra, he shattered the weapon effortlessly and stumbled forward while he turned around. Grasping his shirt he tore it off and allowed the people watch as he healed so quickly that there were no signs of a scar upon his chest where it was almost like he was never stabbed to begin with.

He wiped the blood from his face and smirked "I told you before, I am the son of the Shodai Hokage, I won't lose." he stated towards Fugaku. Clasping his hands together he called out **"Mokuton: Tajuu Mokuryu no Jutsu** _(Wood Style: Multipile Wood Dragon's Technique)"_ and the ground shook as six beautifully crafted dragon's rose out of the earth. Hopping on one of the dragon's Naruto surged his chakra causing them to glow silver in color where he then called out "Try and dodge these. I modeled them after a actual dragon's own Breath Attack, **"Mokuton: Hikari no Ten no Hashira** _(Wood Style: Pillars of Heavenly Light)!"_ intoned Naruto.

With that six huge columns of burning silver light, descended from the mouths of the powerful wooden Dragons, flashing towards Fugaku in a heartbeat. The Uchiha vanished in a vortex of flame and lightning as he dodged the carnage of the Senju Heir/Leader where powerful explosions went off moments later. Before Naruto could aim the Dragon's at him and fire off another volley he shouted "I ACCEPT DEFEAT! I ACCEPT DEFEAT!" where Naruto halted his movement. Fugaku was having a nervous breakdown, he had barely dodged those light pillars and survived. Naruto had finally showed he wasn't scared to kill, even in a spar. That was what made Fugaku accept his defeat. He knew he would never win against such an opponent.

Kagami stood up and spoke clearly "Winner through surrender, Naruto Senju." he declared. The sound of loud clapping resonated through the clearing as the viewers all stood up on their feet, the adrenaline still running through their veins from watching the fight. Mikoto and Yui both ran up to Naruto and with smiles on their faces congratulated their suitor for his victory. Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in a small amount of embarrassment. Kagami storlled over and cleared his throat gaining the trio's attention. NAruto bowed to his old friend "Hello Kagami, how can i help you?" he questioned.

Kagami waved Naruto 's politeness off "Oh please stop with the fomalities Naruto, we are old friends. Besides I just came over to congratulate you on your flawless victory." he stated in a smirk before he raised his hand and caught a pouch full of money.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "You were gambling on my fight?" he questioned his friend.

Kagami laughed with his daughters "Of course i was, in fact all the Uchiha were betting on you and Fugaku's fight. Sure we had no idea that the two of you would be that strong, but still money is money." he stated to the Senju who was now dating his daughters.

Naruto gave a snort "Kagami the two of us both know how much i was holding back in that bout. Hell not even Madara would have blinked if he were challenged by Fugaku. Like seriously Madara would have just spewed out some fire and defeated him, Fugaku I mean, with relative ease. Besides I was just testing the power of the current generation, and I have to say... I'm almost pleased wth it... except I'm not. Fugaku is just a powerful teen with to many problems n his shoulder's. Do me a favor and educate him on the way ally's are supposed to work would you?" he asked the man who nodded his head.

Kagami then looked to his daughters and smiled "Now that we have a definite victor why don't the two of you go pack your stuff up and get ready to move in with Naruto. It would be best if you were around him more so you could get to know each other better." he said as he turned back to a sputtering Naruto.

Naruto then roared to the sky "THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL KAGAMI!" which caused several people to laugh at the humorous vocalization from Naruto.

* * *

 **And that is a wrap, tell me what you think of this chapter and leave me a review. Next chapter will definately have Mira confronting Naruto about their spar and her questions on why he held back so much on her shall be answered. Yes I also know I have possibly OP'd the shit out of both Naruto and Fugaku, but hey I'm trying here. Also I am sure you have noticed but I have decided to write like everybody else so I will be going through the rest of my stories and editing them to look like this chapter.**

 **Once again please leave a review and I will see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6-Here We Go Again

**Hey guys I Am back with another chapter of A New Heir. I have to say I am quite pleased with what I have seen in my reviews so I thank you for all of the criticism from you.** **Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. 13, 500 words**

* * *

Mira gave a sigh of relief, she had finally found him. Naruto was impatiently ordering his clones about in an attempt to move all of Mikoto's and Yui's things into his home. Needless to say they hardly istened to him, like seriously how could a clone have a mind of its own it was mind boggling. Anyways Mira contained her humor and walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Naruto gave her a polite wave "Hey Mira-chan how ya been?" he asked her.

Mira gave a growl at the Senju "I have been well thank you for asking." she responded sarcastically.

Naruto gave her a look "Ok I can see a problem here. Mind telling me about it?" he asked her politely.

Mira gave a huff "Actually yes I would love to tell you about it. You see I was not that surprised you beat me in the spar we had several weeks ago when we first met. In fact the thing that sets me back most is when I hear a rumor, not once but several times actually, is about you taking on a small ninja village and killing each man, woman, and child. With ease I might add. Like seriously did you think me to be some weak woman who would lie her weapon down when she knows she is out gunned and underpowered by her opponent. Please answer me honestly, I need to know... just how weak I am... compared to somebody of your caliber..." she whispered out in a shaky voice.

Naruto sighed "If that is what you wish. However I will only say it once. When I do show you, you and I hold no ill contempt against one another when we finish." he told her.

Mira shook her head "That's not good enough. I want more." she demanded from the young man.

Naruto gained a confused look "W-What do you mean?" he asked her.

Mirajane sighed "There is another thing I neglected to mention about the Kaguya Clan. It pertains to any female that belongs to the clan actually. You see if we lose the first spar and are given a rematch and the female loses once more, she is to be the victors servant till the end of her days. Besides I already swore a oath to Tsunade a week ago saying I wouldn't lose. So how about it, loser becomes the winner's servant for... lets say three weeks. I know that it was supposed to be slave or whatnot, but knowing you it probably wouldn't happen." she said with a small giggle at the end.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief at that "You know I am glad you said what you did at the end. I hate the idea of servitude. So, three weeks? I guess I could do that." he told Mirajane honestly.

Mira gave a shrug "Meh I also heard you were extremely humble from the twins the day after you beat Fugaku in your spar for their hands in marriage or something like that." she responded, "So let's get to the Training Grounds, I wanna see how I am compared to you." she told him as she turned around and begun to walk off.

Naruto gave a huff and followed her. He stopped a second later and created a clone, ordered it to watch the others and help Mikoto and Yui if needed, and then ran off after Mira while asking her to slow down. After he caught up he cleared his throat "So what are we testing out this time, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, or maybe even Shurikenjutsu?" he questioned her.

Mirajane shook her head "You'll see when we get there Naruto." she told him. She then perked up and looked to him "Oh and before I forget to tell you I was asked by Yoshino's father, she's a Nara by the way, as well as Akari's brother who leads the Tatsushiro Clan to go and meet with them when you have the chance to do so. I know you are usually a busy person but the meetings with them shouldn't take all that long so it would be of convenience of you did." she told him.

Naruto quirked a brow "Alright, I guess I can do that, but maybe when I have ranked up in the next couple weeks. I mean you do know that the chunin Exams are coming up in a couple weeks right. From what I have heard people from all five Great Villages will be coming to try and promote peace between the world. I hope something worls out between all the villages." he told her.

Mira was surprised "I guess we'll have to find out. From what I have heard from several people you would make a fine Kage Naruto-san." she stated.

Naruto waved her off "I will worry about the future when the Future arrives, and if I am Hokage at that point then I can say you were right, but for now I'm still considered a wet behind the ears Genin, Mirajane." he told her honestly.

Mira had a small blush on her face, but she hid it well "Well I guess we will have to. Anyways how much further until we reach a Training Ground?" she asked him.

Naruto looked to his left and then a bit past Mira's right, "Around three minutes if we run across the rooftops, fifteen if we walked there." he told her.

Mira hummed in thought and then smirked "Race ya." she said before she suddenly jumped up onto a nearby roof and begun to race away at high speeds.

Naruto looked at the white haired woman in disbelief "Hey that's cheating!" he exclaimed as he gave chase after the woman.

Upon reaching the training gorund Mira turned to the Senju male and crossed her arms, "Well now that we have finally made it here I was going to say I wanted to test Ninjutsu. Anyways whenever you are ready to start we will begin." she told him.

Naruto gave a shrug and watched as Mirajane rushed through several handseals and slammed her hand on the ground and called out **"Shikotsumyaku: Kotsu Kōken** _(Dead Bone Pulse: Guardian of Bones)"_ loudly. With that she focuses a large amount of chakra into the ground and small bones quickly grow out of the ground. Focusing chakra into all of her bones which begin to grow larger and form a much larger version of the skeletal system. Channeling more Chakra, access calcium starts to form into what appears to to clothing, armor, and jewelry on the skeletal giant. This skeletal monster is extremely dense, so hard that not even the powerful **Water Release: Mare Nostrum Technique** Naruto suddenly unleashed at it can cut it.

It has a large amount of attack power, easily being able to topple surrounding trees in a matter of seconds. The white haired princess stands within the skull of it, granting her nearly perfect protection, as the only way to hit her is to make the attacks enter the giant's orbit. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to use, and uses up a lot of the calcium in Mirajane's body. Naruto gives a growl and slaps his hands into the 'Snake' seal as Mirajane laughs "So Naruto-san, what do you think of my family's most prized Jutsu. It was modeled after Madara Uchiha's own Susanoo when he fought your father nearly forty years ago in battle. Let's see how you fare against it." she yelled out.

Naruto focused his chakra into the earth and begun to mold it **"Mokuton: Kakujai Korin** _(Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom)"_ he intoned loudly. With that the ground shook as Naruto sent his chakra through the earth. Suddenly to Mirajane's shock large thick trees burst from the ground. Mirajane struck aside sevral of the trees before she was finally overcome by the powerful element of nature. Next Naruto sent a bit more chakra into the trees and lovely red flowers begun to grow where upon blossoming a green mist fell over the white haired woman. Mirajane began to cough as the antiseptic begun to make way through her body.

She looked to Naruto "Anteseptic huh. Your trying to knock me out with one shot, well it won't work. AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHY!" she yelled as she sent her chakra through her giant making the wind of her actions speak for themselves. Naruto was forced to cover his eyes as he watched Mirajane strike back. Two swords grew out of the hands of the giant, and with a mighty swing Mirajane cut the forest grown by Naruto apart and blew the pollen away. Naruto jumped into the air to avid the swing, albeit barely, and clasped his hands together in the snake seal forcing another set of trees to grow out of the earth.

Naruto watched as Mira managed to avoid the trees he grew, and then smirked as he managed to have one manage to strike her giant in the chest and had several more trees wrap around it and hold it down. Mirajane jumped out of her giant and was unable to avoid Naruto as he gave a mighty leap and kick her in the stomach. She groaned as she stood up and looked at her opponent. Naruto cracked his neck and got into a ready stance. Mirajane ignored this and jumped back into her giant and forced it to rip apart the trees holding it down. Naruto of course didn't see this coming and had to create a earth wall to stop the debris from hitting him.

Mirajane swung a sword at Naruto and watched as he jumped out of the way. Mira now had sweat running down her face as she used a large amount of her chakra to keep the giant stable. She knew she was out of options now and thus jumped out and quickly reabsorbved the calcium that made it up, as well as a large quantity of chakra from it as well. Naruto had landed on the ground with a bit of caution as he watched the whited haired woman land in front of him. She had proven that the technique she had just used was not entirely perfected yet as it had drained her of a significant portion of her calcium and chakra before she reabsorbed it into her body.

If it had been perfected she wouldn't have wasted all the chakra nor calcium, which meant she hd only perfected it to a point that the full guardian would appear to fight. Naruto clasped his hands together "Alright Mira-san I won't hold back anymore. Here I come!" he said loudly as he surged his chakra thorugh the environment around him. When he sensed he had done enough he called out **"Hijutsu:** **Ryūbijōmon (Secret Jutsu: Gate of the Dragon Tail)!** " as he clapped his hands together as two rows of twenty white Torii gate's as tall as the tree's, if not a bit taller than the trees, fell from the sky and dug themselves into the sandy ground all around Mirajane stopping her in her place.

Mirajane looked around in stunned confusion "W-What the- What kind of Jutsu is this, it's like nothing I have ever seen." she said in shock.

Naruto however didn't respond. This technique was supposed to be a secret technique he was developing. It was one of the few Jutsu his father had started developing but had not managed to complete. It was based off of his infamous Gracious Deity Gates which had beaten Madara and the Nine Tails in his fight. However he didn't perfect it and had only managed to write it down in the Scroll of Seals before he died in battle. Naruto had managed to start on it, but he had yet to perfect it as of now. The techinique would show it was perfected by not allowing Mirajane to both move or talk, possibly on that one, while restraining her chakra.

Flashing through several more seals he called out **"Suiton: Teppodama** _(Water Style: Water Bullet)"_ and spat out several large globs of water at the woman. Mirajane wasn't able to move and cried out when she was struck three times in the chest. Finally one managed to hit her in the face and she blacked out from the force behind the strike of the water projectile. This left Naruto with yet another flawless victory with him using minimal techniques once again.

* * *

 **Ok before I go further with the chapter I am going to be putting a jutsu list together for both Naruto and Mira. Both will be at the bottom of the chapter. It may seem like a lot of story was written, but its not the case here.**

* * *

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the young woman slumped over unconscious. Clasping his hands together in the "Ram" seal he then released the Torii Gates where each cracked and fell apart into small pieces of rubble. With that done he calmly walks over to the downed young woman and administers the minor healing needed to ensure she is alright. When he is finished he is surprised that Mirajane quickly awoke from her forced slumber, "I lost, didn't I?" she asked quietly.

Naruto nodded calmly "Yes. but I will admit you gave me one hell of a surprise when you called upon that giant skeleton of yours." he said.

Mira sighed "Wan't much good. That didn't even cause you go all out. Besides I haven't perfected it to the point where I am completely drained. I guess this means we'll get to know each other over the next few weeks." she said as he helped her up.

Naruto shook his head "Nah. I think you earned yourself a break for now. Why don't you start next Monday that way you can still do your missions with your team and I can get a extra room ready for you so you don't have to walk all the way from your apartment." he told her. He was actually giving her nearly half a week to get ready. Sure he didn't like the idea of servants, but a deal was a deal and he would honor it for her.

Mira nodded her head "Yeah, I can do that. Thanks Naruto-kun." she said quietly.

Naruto quirked a brow but said nothing. Clearing his throat he then clapped his hands together "Well if that is all then I guess I should be on my way to go see the Tatsushiro Clan leader as well as Lord Nara. Farewell, for now at least." he told her.

Mirajane nodded her head "Farewell Naruto-kun." she told him and with that they went their separate ways. Home for Mirajane, and to visit other clan leader's for Naruto. Naruto flashed through a couple hand-seals and focused on the marker in his room. When he managed to find it he quickly vanished in a flash and reappeared. Changing into something more appealing for his meetings When he finally finished changing he looked himself over in a mirror. Finding his outfit to standard he quickly left, informing Mikoto and Yui that he was going to a meeting with some of the other clan heads, and vanished in a swirl if leaves. With that he reappeared outside the gates.

Making his way through the village he was greeted by many, whom he returned greeting, and made his way towards the Nara compound. After talking to the compound guards he was admitted entrance into the grounds and walked calmly towards the Nara head household. Walking up the steps he then knocked on the door of the house. Hearing the soft sound of feet padding towards him he watched as the door opened to reveal a stunningly dressed Yoshino Nara who wore a elegant kimono that was deep purple with black lines that swirled around all of her curves. Naruto honestly couldn't help himself and actually begun to look at her stunning body.

Yoshino couldn't help but smirk inwardly as she watched the man checked her body out. She then cleared her throat gaining his attention and saw a mild blush of embarrassment cover his cheeks "Naruto-sama, my father welcomes you to the Nara household and sends his salutations. If you would, please follow me and I will escort you to the dining area where the meeting can take place between the two of you." she said curtly before she bowed towards him and then rose up to lead him through the small house and into the dining room. Naruto followed her silently and had to admit, her family sure did like its purple and black colors.

* * *

 **Techniques Mirajane will know in the story:**

 **Dead Bone Pulse:**

 **Dance of Linnaea** (A technique which uses Mira's ability to rapidly produce skeletal structures, her Dance of Linnaea creates a secondary skeleton armor which emerges partially from her body for various purposes. It can give her an extra set of arms, legs, or even a torso to help when trapped in a deadly clash.)

 **Dance of The Snapdragon** (Mira makes many sharp bones protrude from her body as she lights them on fire using fire nature chakra. She then use these flaming bones a medium for other attacks. These can also be used as basic taijutsu enhancement)

 **Dance of the Ashen Fern** (Mirajane will send chakra into the ground by placing her palms on the earth causing countless hardened bones to instantly rise from underground, which can be as many as thousands, up to the tens of thousands. The blades of bone indiscriminately slaughter whoever stands on the ground's surface. And those punctured or stricken by the bones crumble away into a pile of ash. Mirajane can also become one with the bones, which in turn can allow her to attack an enemy unnoticed. In a lot of ways this is similar to Naruto's and Hashirama's Deep Forest Emergence Technique, only bones rather than tree's)

 **Dance of the Azalea** (Mira grows countless spikes made of bone all over her body with spikes growing on the arms twisting over it, forming them into drills that remsemble flowers. The bones created are harder than diamond and can break through most defenses with ease while also being able to be launched from quite a distance. )

 **Dance of the Camellia**

 **Dance of the Clematis: Flower**

 **Dance of the Clematis: Vine**

 **Dance of the Larch**

 **Dance of the Lupine**

 **Dance of the Marjoram**

 **Dance of the Orchid**

 **Dance of the Rainbow Lotus**

 **Dance of the Red Spider Lily**

 **Dance of the Red Tulip**

 **Dance of the Rosemary**

 **Dance of the Sacred Lotus**

 **Bone Claws (Think Wolverine claws)**

 **Secret Shikotsumyaku Technique: Demise of a World of Hope**

 **Secret Shikotsumyaku Technique: Forgiveness of an Empty Vessel**

 **Fire Style:**

 **"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu** _(Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire)"_

 **"Katon:** _ **Endan**_ _(Fire Style: Flame Bullet)"_

 **"Katon: Gōenkyū** _(Fire Style: Great Blaze Ball)"_

 **"** **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku** _(Fire Style:_ _Great Fire Annihilation)"_

 **"Katon Hijutsu: Shinzui no Enten Gouka** _(Fire Style Hidden Jutsu: Testament of the Scorching Arcane Lords)"_

 **Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction**

 **Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison**

 **Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind**

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique — Revolving Flame**

 **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique: Onibi**

 **Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan**

 **Fire Release: Great Flame Technique**

 **Fire Release: Heavenly Prison**

 **Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust**

 **Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work**

 **Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique**

 **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique**

 **Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson**

 **Fire Release: Prison Flame Mask**

 **Fire Release: Running Fire**

* * *

anyways that is all leave a review.


End file.
